Pokemon: The Next Generation
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Ricky , nephew of Ash, is on his journey. He's out to be the best and along the way he's making friends, rivals and even enemies. Written by a friend of mine. Chapters 1-20 written by him so no comments on grammar and what not.
1. A Memo to Readers

Summary- Ricky , nephew of Ash, is on his journey. He's out to be the best and along the way he's making friends, rivals and even enemies.

This is not my own story, this was written by a friend on another website who gave me permission to put it on here.

He is still currently accepting OC's a I think. Here's the form

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Outfit:  
Accessories:

Parents:

Crush:

Starter pokemon:

Pokemon on hand:

Pokemon to catch:

Bio:

You can either leave them in a review or PM me

**Main Characters**

**Ricky -** A young rookie trainer who dreams of living up to his family's expectation

**Laura Oak-** Daughter to Gary and his second wife Cynthia. She grows up in Sinnoh not knowing the full story as too why her dad left his family in Pallet and why her siblings hate her dad. She also wants to be the best trainer ever

**Xavier Oak-Centero** – Youngest son to Gary and his first one Celeste, he hates his dad for leaving his brothers, sister and mom when he was only 4 years old. He wants to be a pokemon researcher someday despite the fact that was the reason for his family being split. He watches over his sisters while on their journey. **(mine)**

**Kimberly Oak-Centero**- Only daughter to Gary and Celeste, she like her twin also hates her dad for what he's done and can't stand the fact that she looks more like him then her brothers. She is a coordinator trying to make her name known is Sinnoh **(mine)**

**Kai-** The Grandson to the leader of Team X, a criminal organization that steals pokemon and other valuable equipment. He and Xavier don't get along at all

**Sean-** Eldest Son of May and Drew, he's also a coordinator and also a rival to Kim. Despite this he is still a friend towards her and enjoys giving her roses from his "Roselia"

Warning: The first 5 chapters are in script forms

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own the show, characters or the story, I only own my characters and that's it


	2. Chapter 1: Rookies In The Way

Ok I already see that there are a few OC's. For future references all OCs MUST be related to at least one person from the show somehow. But for those who have submitted OC's that's ok

**Chapter 1: Rookies In The Way!**

Flocks of Staraptor and Starly fill the Skies of the Sinnoh Region. The sun was a sign that morning has arrive. The little town of Twinleaf had the perfect weather for starting a Young Trainer's journey and anyone could feel the excitement that was feeling the air especially at Pokemon Head Quarters. Where a young boy with Dark Blown hair and shiny Blue Eyes wearing a blue T-shirt and a opened long sleeve dark green jacket, blue jeans, a black shoes with white lines:who's 10 Birthday had soon come and go was rushing downstairs and through the Kitchen heading to the door,soon to be stop by his mother Val.

Val: Stop right there!  
Boy: mom I'm gonna be late.  
Val: You know what really gonna make you late; your stomach growling half way there. Now sit down and eat.  
The boy groaned and sat down at the Dinning Table next to his father.  
Yussei: Why are you in such a rush you're not even late and the lab isn't going nowhere Ross.  
Ricky: Yeah but the Pokemon might.  
Val: Calm down and I spoke to professor Rowan in Sandgem town and he said to not worry your choices of starter pokemon are gonna be there when you arrive.  
Ricky: Fine * he ate some cereal* Happy!  
Val: Just eat.

_About 5 min later_

Ricky: Done!* putting the bowl of cereal down* Can I go now.  
Val: Fine go!  
Ricky: Finally, Bye Dad* waves goodbye to his dad* Bye Mom* Gives her a kiss Goodbye and heads out the door* Bye  
Val: That boy is so impatient reminds me of my brother.

_On the road  
_Ricky: * Filled with excitement*Finally! I'm getting my first pokemon. And I'm gonna catch a whole bunch of pokemon with my pokeba...* voice trails off and slaps head* I forgot my backpack.

So our young rookie headed back home.

Ricky: Mom I forg- *is interrupted*  
Val: Looking for this* shows him his Dark Blue Backpack*  
Ricky: Thanks mom  
Val: Go on now you're actually late.  
Ricky: Huh! oh no! * rushes out again*

_On the road_  
Ricky: oh man* closes eyes and starts running faster* come on!

He kept running like that and was sure close to Sandgem town until he bumped into a girl with long Dark Blown hair making them and there bags fall down,

Both: Ouch!

Ricky: *Looking up at the girl* are you ok.

Girl: Yeah I'm okay * sitting on the ground* she had her outfit (which consisted on a Sapphire blue Tank top. Blue jeans with little stars around the edges and White sneakers.(She was also wearing a black wristband on her right wrist. Her tan colored backpack which would hang at her side with the strap going across her shoulder was on the floor).

Ricky: * he look down at her and her Sapphire eyes met his Dark Blue Eyes* * he extended his hand to helped her up and picked up her Backpack* I'm sorry.

Girl: No problem* wipes out her clothes* sarcastically* I like being in the ground*

Ricky: I'm really sorry it just I'm late.

Girl: I'm late too;by the way do you know where Professor Rowan's Lab is

Ricky: Yes it's in Sandgem town; I was just heading there.

Girl: Mind if I come along?

Ricky: Sure but we gotta run!

The both started running straight to Sandgem Town.

Girl: Btw: I'm Laura Oak

Ricky: Gary Oak's daughter?

Laura: yeah that's me. How do you know.

Ricky: Your dad and my uncle know each other, perhaps you have hear of him Ash. Ash Ketchum.

Laura: Ash is your uncle!?, then you must be Ricky right?

Ricky: The one and only!

Laura: nice to meet ya!

Ricky: same here.

The took a road that would lead them straight to Sandgem Town where there adventure would soon begin.

_To Be Continue...._


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble Soon Follows

Chapter 2: Trouble Soon Follows

Ricky and Laura finally reach the Pokemon Lab in Sandgem town where they were supposed to meet Professor Rowan but to their surprise the place was a mess. Everything was scattered around the Lab and Professor Rowan or any of his assistants were nowhere to be found. Ricky and Laura continue walking to the back where there was a noticeably big hole in the wall. Some noise could be heard from the outside so they decided to investigate. They went through the hole were Professor Rowan was looking worried at the sky next to his assistants who were doing the same. Ricky walked up to the Professor and his assistants.

Ricky: Professor Rowan!

Laura: Professor Rowan hello!

The professor, who seems to be lost in his own thoughts, came back down to earth and looked back at the young Brunette and the young girl. He stared at both of them for a few seconds until he finally spoke to the young rookies.

Prof. Rowan: Well if it isn't young Ricky, well is so good to see you again the last time I saw you, You were in diapers.

Laura:* giggles*

Ricky: *embarrassed* Professor

Prof. Rowan: Your mom inform me you were coming.

Prof. Rowan: * turning to Laura* and you must be Laura if Iâ€™m correct right?

Laura: Yep!

Prof. Rowan: and both of you are here to get your Starter Pokemon right?

Both: Yes!

Prof. Rowan: Well there might be a problem with that.

Laura: What do you mean professor and why is your lab all messed up and has a big hole in the back.

Prof. Rowan: Perhaps I should explain what happen. You see a while ago while I was finishing up my research and while my assistant were preparing the Pokemon for your arrival; this shady characters who call themselves Team X came crashing in casing that hole you saw the pokemon got freaked out and ran away to the Forest; a in the commotion Team X stole my Research and escape in a Aircraft the same way the pokemon did.

Ricky: Then what are we waiting for the go find the Pokemon and this Team X guys!

Laura: Yeah!

Prof. Rowan: Now hold on the other Rookie I had coming in today Shinji Takemo already left after them.

Ricky: Then more reason for us to go he doesn't have a pokemon with him and we could help him out.

Prof. Rowan: I don't know it could be dangerous.

But before Prof. Rowan could notice he was talking alone Ricky and Laura where already mid way into the forest.

Laura: Are you sure this was a good idea I mean we don't have Pokemon either.

Ricky: Don't worry about it Laura will be fine, I promise.

The walked around for a few minutes until they came across a boy; he had white hair and was wearing a white shirt, black pants and black shoes, he also had on some Pikachu gloves. The boy seem to be looking for something. Ricky and Laura approach him quickly.

Ricky: Are you Shinji Takemo?

Boy: Maybe are you the other Rookies?

Ricky: Yep!

Laura: The Professor said you might need some help finding the Pokemon.

Shinji: Well I already found one. * With that Turtwig appeared from hiding behind Shinji's legs*

Turtwig: wig!

Ricky: Cool you found Turtwig!

Laura: That just means that Chimchar and Piplup are still missing.

Shinji: Then we must hurry, Team X are in the woods too.

Ross: Let's go.

The Trio headed up the trail looking for the other 2 Pokemon. Then they heard something; like people in the far. When they got there they saw two people a guy and a woman. The Guy had Green hair and green eyes and he was wearing a black T-shirt with a Red X on it and gray jeans, he had a red cloak on too; and the woman had red hair and red eyes, she was wearing the same clothes as the guy except instead of gray jeans she had a gray skirt on. The Duo was using a Skorupi and a Stunky to battle a Chimchar who was protecting a Piplup from them. The Chimchar was already were out.

The Trio knew exactly what was going on so they went ahead to help the pokemon and Turtwig followed. But then...

Chimchar took a deep breath he was exhausted and had. He was standing there frozen, he could run away but that would mean leaving Piplup alone. His only option was to stay and fight to protect Piplup.

Woman: Use Poison sting on Chimchar, Skorupi!

Skorupi launch his attack on Chimchar, the Poison Stings headed directly toward Chimchar, but just as it was about to hit jump in front of Chimchar and intercepted the attack with Bullet Seed.

Turtwig: Wig!

Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar- he seem happy that Turtwig was there but as soon as the gang started approaching them he freak out he thought they were the enemy, but Turtwig told him they were friends and ran near them.

Woman: Well, what do we have here children trying to protect Pokémon.

Ricky: Who are you and why are you hurting this Pokémon.

Woman: Well is you must know I'm Lane

Guy: and I'm Lewis!

Lane: We are Team X! And those Pokémon they got in our way they took back the papers we stole from Professor Rowan.

Laura: His right look Piplup is holding them.

Piplup: Pip!

Laura: Here give them to me, I will keep them safe.

Piplup looked at the papers and then at Laura who was smiling at him.

Piplup: pip… he looked at the papers and handed them to Laura.

Laura: * she approaches her hand to Piplup forehead and pets him* don't worry you will be alright.

Lane: Enough! Skorupi attack!

Lewis: Go! Stunky

Shinji: Turwig Head butt!

Turtwig: Wig! * uses headbutt on Stunky but gets attack by Skorupi* turt…wig

Shinji: Hey Turtwig are you okay!

Turtwig: Wig! * uses Synthesis to restore his health*

Ricky: Leave the Pokemon alone!

Lewis: Make us!

Shinji: Turtwig use Bullet Seed!

Turtwig: uses Bullet Seed but misses.

Lane: Skorupi! Attack Piplup

Piplup: Pip!

Turtwig tries to help but gets into a fight with Stunky.

Laura: Piplup! Watch out!

Laura gets Piplup out of the way, but gets hit by the attack instead.

Ricky and Shinji: Laura!

Piplup: Piplup! Piplup!

Chimchar: Chim!

Laura: Can say I'm fine, but you know me.

Ricky: Good, here let me help you up. Are you Okay?

Laura: Yeah I'm fine, and you Piplup are you ok?

*Piplup jumped into her arms*: Piplup! Piplup!

Laura: Good!

Ricky: Why did you attack Piplup like that!

Chimchar: Chim…

Lewis: That's my business!

Ricky: It's my business now!

Lane: What are you gonna do? Fight us? Don't make me laugh.

Ricky: Grrr…

Lewis: That's what we thought.

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Chimchar wasn't about to take it anymore. He gathers his strength and starts to run towards Shinji and Turtwig who were fighting and Ricky who was standing beside them with Laura still holding Piplup. Chimchar stop in front of Ricky and looked up to him.

Ricky: Huh, what is it Chimchar.

Chimchar: Chimchar! Chimchar!

Ricky: Do you wanna fight, is that it?

Chimchar nodded

Ricky: Ok!

Piplup: Pip! *he looked up to Laura* Piplup!

Laura: You wanna fight too?

Piplup: Pip! * He jump off her arms and stood next to Chimchar*

Lane: Well isn't that cute the little Pokemon wanna take us on!

Ricky: You won't think is funny after this! Chimchar use Ember!

Chimchar: Chimchar! * He was about to use his Ember attack, but instead he turn into a ball of fire and then got a burst of energy* Chimchar!

Lewis: What the-

Shinji: Chimchar's Flame Wheel and Chimchar's Blaze ability, that's when Chimchar attacks become more powerful when he's really tire.

Lane: Who cares, Skorupi dodge!

Skorupi try to dodge, but was hit with the Ember!

Lane: What are you doing Skorupi!

Lewis: I will take care of him, Stunky Poison Gas!

Shinji: Hurry before he uses the attack Turtwig Bullet Seed!

Turtwig: Turtwig!*uses Bullet Seed*

Stunky: Stunky! * Gets Hit and Thrown Back at Lewis*

Laura: Perfect! Piplup attack!

Piplup: Piplup! * uses BubbleBeam*

Ricky: Chimchar! Flame Wheel!

Chimchar: Chim! * Uses Flame Wheel*

Lane: Do something Lewis.

Lewis: ok run!

Shinji: Now Turtwig use Razor Leaf!

Laura: Bubble Beam!

Ricky: Flame Wheel!

The Three Pokemon attack and send Team X and their Pokemon flying .

Lewis: You will pay for these!

Lane: You'll be sorry you messed with us!

Laura: We did it! * Piplup jump into her arms*

Piplup: Piplup Pip!

Shinji: Good job Turtwig!

Turtwig: Turt!

Ricky: *knees down to Chimchar and pets him* Way to go Chimchar!

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Shinji: Let's go back to lab.

Everyone nodded and headed back in the direction of the lab. About 10 minutes later they could see the lab. Professor Rowan and his assistants where standing in the same place they were before. They went inside got the Pokemon heal and told Professor Rowan everything that had happen.

Prof. Rowan: You don't say, you three and went trough a lot. Well I'm glad you and the Pokemon are safe.

Laura: Oh Professor Rowan, Piplup was holding these papers.

Prof. Rowan: I see, so the Pokemon got my Research Papers back. Thank You.

Piplup: Piplup!  
Professor: Well as a thank you for getting back the papers, I'm gonna reward you with one of the Pokemon you save. You may have your choice.

Laura: Thank You Prof, and if it's okay I'll pick Piplup.

Piplup: Piplup! Piplup!

Shinji: Turtwig's my choice.

Turtwig: Turtwig Turt!

Ricky: I pick Chimchar; if he wants to come along with me what do you say.

Chimchar: Chimchar! *Chimchar nodded*

Prof: Very well here are their Pokeballs *Gives each their designated Pokemon's pokeball* and I got a very special favor to ask of you. You see I study Pokemon Evolutions, and for my task to be complete I need to have information of the Pokemon in Sinnoh and I ask of you to fill these Pokedex with their information. * Shows them three different colored Pokedex* Will you take them?

The trio nodded and each took one of the Pokedexes; Ricky took the Red and Black one, Laura the Pink one and Shinji the Blue and Black one.

Prof: Good luck on your journeys and make your best effort to complete your Pokedex.

Ricky: We will, right Chimchar * Chimchar jumped on his shoulder*

Chimchar: Chimchar!

The gang headed out of the lab. Before they walked away they talked a while and realize that they were heading in the same direction idea.

Ricky: I have an idea why don't we travel together.

Shinji: Sounds good to me.

Laura: And I'm sure the Pokemon love the idea right Cyclone?

Cyclone: Pip!

Ricky: Cool nickname.

Laura: Thanks.

Cyclone: Piplup!

Shinji: Let's go before it gets too late.

Ricky: Right!

The gang grab their backpacks and as they walked away Professor Rowan thought to himself on how the gang reminded them of their parents when they were young, but at the same time reflected on this Team X group; what are they after?

To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1: Double Battle, Double

On the other site my friend already has the story written up to chapter 20 so your ocs won't be appearing for a while but they will get in

Chapter 3: Part 1: Double Battle, Double Trouble

After finally arriving at the Pokémon center of Jubilife city late in the night. They manage to rest for the night. Now is another day, and as they finish getting ready to leave the Pokemon Center and explore the city, Ricky and Laura decide to do a little training with their Pokemon.

Ricky: Heat Fist! Flame Wheel! Ross commanded his Chimchar

Heat Fist: Chimchar! He power up a little and turn in to a ball of fire the rolled right toward Cyclone.

Laura: Alright! Cyclone dodge and use Bubblebeam!

Cyclone: Piplup! Jumps out of the way and without giving Heat Fist time to react uses a powerful Bubblebeam that causes a lot of damage on Heat Fist.

Ricky: Heat Fist you ok? Looks down to Heat Fist who's lying on the ground.

Heat Fist: Chimchar! Gets back up.

Ricky: You're sure are getting strong huh Laura.

Laura: Why, Thank you. Now Cyclone use Peck!

Cyclone: Pip! Flies toward Heat Fist at great speed.

Ricky: Dodge using Dig!

Heat Fist: Chim! Heat Fist quickly went underground, making Cyclone missed the attack. Cyclone stop and started looking around the field, to see were Heat Fist who comes up. But Heat Fist without giving him much time came up from under him and sends him flying. Cyclones helplessly move around in the air.

Laura: Oh no! Laura started to look for a strategy. She got an idea that she quickly told Cyclone. Alright! Cyclone dive down and use peck directly at Heat Fist.

Cyclone; Piplup! Cyclone did as he was told and started to dive down while storing power in his peak to power up his Peck attack.

Ricky: Quick! Heat use Dig!

Heat Fist: Chimchar! Was about to use dig, but Cyclone attack was way near to dodge hitting Heat Fist with his power up Peck attack, which made Heat Fist Faint.

Shinji: Heat Fist is unable to battle Cyclone and Laura are the winners. Shouted Shinji who was acting as the judge.

Laura: Way to go, Cyclone. She said as Cyclone jumped into her arms.

Ricky: Are you ok Heat Fist? He said as he ran to Heat Fist.

Heat Fist: Chimchar! Jumped back up reassuring Ross.

Ricky: Good! Take a rest in your Pokeball Heat Fist. Great battle Laura.

Laura: Thanks, you too.

????: You have become strong. Said an unknown masculine voice.

????: Yeah and faster than we expected. Said an unknown feminine voice.

The gang looked back to see two identical people. Only one was a boy he had Spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a Black shirt, Purple pants; he also had Black sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck. He looked familiar. The other one was a girl she had long brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with black jean shorts, red sneaker and a black jacket tied around waist. She also had red sunglasses in her hair and matching her red backpack.

Laura: What are you guys doing here?

????: Just passing by. Said the boy.

????: We have our journey too, you know.

Shinji: Who are they? Do you guys know them?

Ricky: I think so…

Laura: Yeah… they are my older brother and sister. Well actually they're my half siblings.

Ricky: I remember now. You guys are Xavier and Kimberly Oak, Gary's kids right?

Kimberly: yeah

Xavier just shook his head and acted as if he hated to be called Gary's kid.

Kimberly: Anyway you seem to know us pretty well.

Ricky: Of course, My Uncle Ash is your Dad's best friend.

Xavier: Ricky right? Ash's nephew.

Ricky just nodded.

Laura: Anyway Xavier, Kimmy, I'm glad to see you guys.

Kimberly: Same here.

Xavier: We saw your battle; you guys were pretty good, for rookies.

Shinji: Is to be expected, from this two.

Xavier: I got an idea how 'bout a double battle?

Laura: That's a good idea, but we need to heal our Pokémon first.

Kimberly: Then after lunch, we had been walking all day. That would give your Pokémon sometime to rest.

Ricky: Ok.

The group when inside the Pokemon Center, They left their Pokémon in the care of Nurse Joy. Then when out to have some lunch and to get acquainted. After having Lunch they when back to the Pokemon center, their Pokémon were already healed. So they got ready for their battle, with Shinji as the judge.

Shinji: Get in position. The Tag Battle starts now!

Xavier: Let's go Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Ricky: A Bulbasaur * Takes out Pokedex* PDV: Bulbasaur! "The Seed Pokemon"; for some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.

Kim: Squirtle! Show them what you got!

Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirt!

Laura: * Takes out her Pokedex* PDV: Squirtle: "The Tiny Turtle Pokemon" It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity. A Squirtle….

Ricky: Heat Fist! You're in charge.

Heat Fist: Chimchar! Chimchar!

Laura: Cyclone! It's your turn.

Cyclone: Piplup! Pip!

Shinji; Begin!

Laura: Cyclone use Peck on Squirtle!

Xavier: Bulbasuar! Use Vine Whip on Cyclone to cover Squirtle!

Laura: Huh!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! *Knocks Cyclone back with Vine Whip*

Cyclone: Piplup!

Ricky: Heat Fist use Ember on Bulbasaur!

Heat Fist: Chimchar! * Uses Ember*

Kim: Squirtle! *Jump in front on Bulbasaur and use Water Gun on Heat Fist!

Squirtle: Squirtle! * Uses Water Gun and throws back Heat Fist too*

Laura: This is not good. They are covering each other.

Kim looked at Xavier who gave her a do it looked an she nodded.

Kim: Now Squirtle use Water Gun! On Heat Fist!

Squirtle: Squirt! * Uses Water Gun*

Laura: Cyclone use Peck on Squirtle!

Cyclone: Pip! *Uses Peck on Squirtle and throws it back a little*

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Ricky: Heat Fist use Scratch on Squirtle!

Squirtle: squirt!

Ricky: Hey Laura look at that your brother is not fighting back.

Laura: You're right! But why. She then noticed Bulbasaur was storing the sun's energy and that Kim was covering him. That's it, Ricky we need to...

Ricky: I Got it! Heat Fist use Scratch on Squirtle!

Kim: Squirtle dodge!

Squirtle: Squirtle got out of the way just in time.

Laura: You know what to do Cyclone!

Cyclone: Piplup! *he started storing energy*

Kim: No you don't Squirtle Tackle!

Squirtle: Squirt!

Ricky: Heat Fist protect Cyclone!

Heat Fist: Chimchar jumped in front of Cyclone and cover him front the attack.

Kim: Tackle again Squirtle!

Laura: Now!

Ricky: Heat Fist Dig!

Heat Fist then use dig just as Squirtle was about to attack and went underground with Cyclone leaving Squirtle clueless.

Kim: What are they trying to do!

Laura: You knew Solar Beam took time to charge so you guys cover each other by having one Pokémon attack and defend…. So we did the same,

Ricky: Now Heat Fist! Cyclone

Heat Fist and Cyclone came out from under Bulbasaur and send him flying; just then Cyclone unleashes his Bide attack! On Bulbasaur!

Xavier: What!

Ricky: Heat Fist now Ember!

Heat Fist: Chim..charrrr! * Use Ember but it actually turned into a powerful Flamethrower*

Shinji: That was Flamethrower!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaurrrr!

Xavier: Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur fainted.

Shinji: Bulbasaur is unable to battle!

Xavier; You did a good job Bulbasaur take a long rest in your pokeball.

Laura: Now Cyclone! Use Bubblebeam!

Ricky: Heat Fist Flamethrower!

Cyclone: Piplup!

Heat Fist: Chimchar!

Kim: Squirtle dodge!

Squirtle tried to get out of the way but the attacks were too fast. Squirtle got hit by both attacks and fainted.

Squirtle: Squirt!

Shinji: Squirtle is unable to battle! The winners are Laura and Ross!

Ricky: Alright! *Hi-fives Laura* Now return Heat Fist you were great!

Laura: You too Cyclone!

Kim: Well little sis, you have been becoming stronger.

Xavier: Way to go!

Laura: Thanks!

Shinji: Let's get back to the Pokemon Center.

The Gang headed to the Pokemon center that was nearby. Then a loud explosion was heard from a far. A lot of people came running. The gang ran to were the explosion was heard. It was big buildings that people were running out of to safety. Two Familiar faces could be seen in the distance.

Xavier: What the…

Ricky: Not them again!

To be continue….


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2: Team X strikes again

Chapter 3 Part 2: Team X strikes again.

The Gang headed to the Pokemon center that was nearby. Then a loud explosion was heard from a far. A lot of people came running. The gang ran to were the explosion was heard. It was big buildings that people were running out of to safety. Two Familiar faces could be seen in the distance.

Xavier: What the…

Ricky: Not them again!

Kim: Who are they?

Laura: Team X!

Xavier: Team, that always means trouble.

Ricky: Yeah, Guess today is no exception. They are attacking the Poketch Building.

Xavier: Then let's not waste time talking.

As soon as Xavier finishes saying that an Eevee that was apparently being chase ran up to Ricky' arms.

Ricky: Eve!

Kim: You know that Eevee?

Ricky: Yeah she's my cousin Alex's Eevee Eve.

X Grunt 1: Hey kid hand that Eevee to us.

X Grunt 2: Give it to us or else.

Ricky: No way! And where's this Eevee's trainer. My cousin!

X Grunt 1: You're related to that weakling, she was a pest, so our leader took care of her.

Ricky: What have you done with her!

X Grunt 2: Ha! Since you have already meddled I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret; she's being keep hostage in the Poketch Building.

Ricky: grrr

Xavier: Go On we'll handle this losers.

Kim: We'll meet up we you guys in a second. Be careful Laura.

Laura: Don't worry.

Ricky: Let's go!

The gang ran off to the biggest Building in Jubilife: The Poketch Company Building.

At the same time

At the Top of the Building a Man with Blue Hair, Hazel Eyes and dressed in Black and Red. Was looking out the window and then turned to one of the hostage in a cage with electrify bars. Her Violet Eyes reflected her anger at being held hostage. She had long dark brown hair with longs bangs that cover her right eye. She was wearing a black, white and purple dress, a purple and white bandanna and black boots with white long sock sticking on the top. There were other people in the cage but he paid no attention to them.

Girl: You'll be sorry if you don't let me go! She yelled showing her anger and making sure she didn't touch the bars.

The Man: And why is that?

Girl: You know that if you don't let me go, he'll come looking for me!

The Man: My Dear girl, that's exactly what I want – he said with a smirk.

In the Building

Laura: I know you wanna rescue your cousin but, do you know where you're going or were she is?

Ricky: ……, Eve who was still in Ricky' arms jumped off.

Eve: Eevee! Eevee!

Shinji: Looks like it's trying to tell us something.

Eve: Eevee!

Ricky: Of course if she escaped, then she must know where Alex is. Show us the way Eve!

Eve nodded and ran in the direction that would lead to the top.

Outside near the building

Xavier: That wasn't tough at all he said as he put his arms in the back of his head.

Kim: Don't go getting cocky bro...

Grunts: Look! There they are let's get them!

Kim: Looks like reinforcements.

Xavier: Keep them coming, is not like they are a challenge.

Kim: Don't get carry away.

Xavier: Yeah right! He said as they continue their battle.

Kim: How am I related to you again?

At the building

Ricky: How big is this building!

Laura: Keep your voice low you don't wanna attract attention she yelled.

Shinji: Too late *Points to the group of grunts heading their way*

Ricky: Way to go Laura!

Laura: *glares at Ricky*

Shinji: Go Turtwig!

Ricky: Heat Fist you're in charge!

Laura: Cyclone! Get them.

The grunts felt overconfident, at the fact that there were only three trainers to deal with. They send out their Pokémon thinking it wouldn't take them that long to beat them. But to their surprise this rookies were far stronger than they thought and in no time they were beat.

Shinji: Well that takes care of that.

Laura: Yeah.

Ricky: Let's go! are we near Eve?

Eve nodded and ran up some stairs finally reaching the top of the building. It was a huge passage that led to a door. Ricky ran down and burst the doors open and looked around and saw the cage with the girl inside.

Ricky: Alex! He yelled as he ran over to the cage.

The girl looked up and saw Ricky approaching the cage.

Girl: Don't touch the cage! She warned Ricky making him stopped.

Ross: Alex! Are you ok?

Alex: Yeah…

Eve: Eevee!

Alex: Eve! You're ok!

Ricky: I gonna get you out of there.

Alex: No Ricky, you gotta go! The man that's keeping me hostage is way too powerful for you.

Ricky: But Alex…

Alex: Don't worry, I'll be okay she reassured him.

Ricky: Alex I won't go.

Shinji: Ricky watch out!

Just then Ricky felt a presence behind him that made a shiver go down his spine.

Man: How did you get here?

Ricky: I took the stairs he responded with a challenging tone. You're the one that's  
keeping her hostage aren't you.

Man: That is none of your business child. Now get out here!

Ricky: You made it my business when you kidnapped my cousin. Who are you anyway!?

Man: Hahahahaha! I'm Cid "leader of Team X"

Ricky: Cid, huh.

Laura: Ricky…

Alex: Don't do it Ricky gets out of here, you're gonna get hurt.

Ricky: *He gave Cid a cold challenging look*

Cid: As you wish * Takes out pokeball* Go! Toxicroak

Toxicroak: Croak!

Ricky: Heat Fist! You're in charge!

Heat Fist: Chim!

Cid: Toxicroak Sucker Punch!

Ricky: Heat Fist dodge!

Heat Fist tried to dodge but Toxicroak was way faster than Heat Fist causing Heat Fist damage!

Ricky: grrr…Heat Fist Flame Wheel!

Heat Fist: Chimchar! *Uses Flame Wheel and hits Toxicroak head on but it doesn't seem affected at all by the attack

Ricky: *Gasp*

Near Jubilife City

A Man with Black hair, his hard to see Brown Eyes that were covered by his red cap with the official Pokeball design on it and wearing a Yellow and Blue Jacket, Black shirt, Jeans and Black and yellow shoes was approaching the Building at great speed with his Pikachu on his shoulder and riding on his Charizard.

Charizard: Char!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

????: " Looking at the building* Yeah I see it, Hold on!a while longer Alex.

At Xavier and Kim's location

Xavier: There! Done and Done! *He said returning his Bulbasaur and looking at the defeated pile of grunts*

Kim: Seems like that was the last of them. *She said returning her Squirtle*

Then something past above them at great speed, it was the man on the Charizard heading toward the Building.

Xavier: * About the man in the Charizard* Isn't that..

Kim: Yeah!

Xavier: Let's go

Kim: Right behind you Bro!

The twins headed inside the building.

Back at the top of the building

Cid: That's enough of these game, you're not strong enough. A weakling like you shouldn't be calling himself a trainer. Toxicroak finish them off!

Toxicroak did as commanded an when in to give out his finishing move on Heat Fist. But surprisingly his attack was intercepted by the Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika!

The man with the Charizard made his entrance clashing through the Glass Windows.

Laura: …. It's him.

Shinji: No way!

Alex: I knew you came!

Man: I wouldn't let you down for nothing. Now Cid of Team X * He said pointing at Cid* You have gone too far and I'm the one who's gonna stop you!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

Cid: *Smirk* So you're finally here!

To be continue….


	6. Chapter 4 part 1: The master Appears

Chapter 4 Part 1: The Master Appears

Cid: I have been waiting for you…

Hostage: It's him… The Pokemon Master…

Ricky: Uncle Ash! *referring to the man with the Charizard*

Ash: What are you doing here Ricky, this is dangerous.

Ricky: I tried to save Alex….  
Ash: It's okay, I'll handle it. Go find the source of that electricity.  
Ricky: ……  
Ash: Go on, you did fine!

Ricky nodded and returned Heat Fist to his Pokeball and ran out the doors with Eve! As Laura and Shinji followed.

Shinji: I can believe you're uncle is the Pokemon Master.  
Ricky: I think I already told you that.  
Shinji: Yeah, but I still can believe it.  
Laura: *sigh*  
Back at the Battle

Cid: Your family sure does carry a lot of weaklings are you the exception.

Ash: You can't blame them, they are only rookies. I use to be like that.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Charizard: Char!

Cid: Is that so.

Ash: Enough talking I came here to put a stop to your plans!

Cid: Is that a challenge?

Ash: You know it is! * He said getting off his Charizard*

Suddenly both Ash and Cid were transported to the roof of the building by the Psychic Pokemon of the grunts that were left. In the roof there was a Battlefield. On the Challengers side there was a weird looking platform, while on the other side the Platform looked normal. Ash noticed this but wasn't at all concerned.

Cid: Shall we commence? *Taking out his Pokeball*

Ash: Charizard go!

Charizard: Char!  
Cid: Hahaha! I'll take that as a yes It will be a 3 on 3*Go Skuntank*

Ash: Charizard! Use Flamethrower!

Charizard: Char!*Uses Flamethrower*

Cid: Poison Gas!

Skuntank: *Uses a Powerful Poison Gas attack!*

Ash: Charizard into the air!

Charizard flies high into the sky to avoided the attack.

Cid: humph!

Ash: Charizard use Wing Attack!

Charizard dives down and uses His powerful wings to knocking Skuntank and making him faint. At the same time Ash's platform let out an electric charge.

Ash: Ahhh!

Cid: Did I forgot to mention every time you cause damage to my Pokémon , your energy will be extracted.

Ash: Argh, Charizard return!

Cid: Now Gengar!

Gengar: Gengar

Ash: Sceptile lets go!

Sceptile: Sceptile

Cid: Gengar Sucker Punch!

Gengar: *Uses Sucker Punch and hits Sceptile*

Sceptile: Sceptile!

Ash: Hang in there Sceptile, Use Leaf Blade!

Sceptile: *Uses Leaf Blade* Sceptile!

Gengar gets hit by the attack, but gets back up!

Cid: Gengar! Used Hypnosis!

Ash: Solar Beam!

Sceptile: Scep!

Gengar: uses Hypnosis making Sceptile fall asleep.

Sceptile: ZZZ….

Cid: Gengar Dream Eater!

Gengar goes into Sceptile's dream and turns it into a nightmare at the same time causing him damage.

Ash: Sceptile!

Sceptile: zzzz…

Gengar: hehehe

Cid: In no time your Sceptile will faint.

Sceptile: ZZZ..  
Below

Hostages: How long is this gonna take!!?

Alex: Ricky hurry up!

The Gang

Ricky: I can already here Alex telling me to hurry up, the Power rooms has to be around here.

Kim: There they are!

Laura: Kim!

Xavier: We finally catch up to you guys!

Kim: Did you find your cousin?

Ricky: Yeah...

Xavier: And did you see…

Laura: The Pokemon Master? Yep.

Kim: Then why are you here.

Shinji: They are holding his cousin in a cage at the top with a lot of other people. But we can get them out cause the bars are power by electricity.

Laura: We're looking for the Power Room now.

Xavier: We just past it, It's down the hall.

Ricky: Good! Let's go!

Back at the Battle

Cid: You're running out of time.

Gengar was preparing for the final blow.

Ash: Sceptile! Snap out of it!

Sceptile wakes up and knocks Gengar out of his head.

Gengar: hehehe!

Cid: Doesn't matter your Sceptile is exhausted.

Sceptile: *pant* *pant*

Ash: *smiles* Solar Beam!

Cid: ha! Is gonna take a lot of time to charge that Solar Beam

Sceptile: *Sets out the Solar Beam*Sceptile!

Cid: What!

Ash: Before Sceptile was put to sleep he was already charging for the attack and kept at it while it was asleep.

Cid: Clever! (He's stronger than he looks)

Gengar: hehehe *Gets hit with the Solar Beam*

The platform electrifies Ash again.

Ash: ahhhh!

Cid: Destiny Bond!

Gengar: *Faints*

Sceptile: *Faints*

Ash: Ahhh!

Cid: hehehe!

Ash: Tsk…

Cid: Guess this is the final round.

Ash: Sceptile return, you were great!

Cid: Go! Toxicroak!

Toxicroak: Croak!

Ash: Alright Old Pal is up to you, He said to Pikachu.

Pikachu: *nods* Pika!

Cid: Toxicroak Poison Jab!

Ash: Pikachu! Dodge and use Iron Tail.

Pikachu quickly dodges does a somersault and hits Toxicroak directly on the head with it's now iron tail.

Ash: *Gets electrify* ahhhh! *Drops on knees*

Pikachu: Pika! *Looks back at Ash, letting his guard down*

Toxicroak: Toxicroak! *Attacks again*

Cid: hahahaha!

(To be continue…..)


	7. Chapter 4 part 2: Electric Impulse

Chapter 4 Part 2: Electric Impulse

Ash: Pikachu! *Gets up* don't worry I'll ok.  
Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!  
Cid: Looks like you can't handle anymore; I thought the Pokemon Master was supposed to be strong. Hahahaha! You're clearly overrated.

Ash: grrr…  
Cid: Toxicroak atta-  
Grunt: Sir!  
Cid: What is it!  
Grunt: We have collected enough energy. We're ready to go.  
Cid: Very well, let's move out!. I guess we'll leave our battle for another time.  
Ash: I'm not done with you yet!  
Cid: Heh! * A helicopter appears* we'll have our rematch soon. *Gets in Helicopter*  
Ash: Get back here! (I can't go after him Charizard is pretty tired) Next time….

Back at the gang.

Ricky: *Opens Doors* Here this is the Power Room!  
Kim: Look it's being powered by Electric Pokémon in cages.  
Shinji: We gotta free them.  
Laura: Right! But how?  
Ricky: They are being held in those cages if we destroy that machine they will be free.  
Xavier: Got It! * Throws Pokeball* Bulbasaur!  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
Everyone sends out their Pokémon  
Ricky: Heat Fist! Flamethrower!  
Heat Fist: Chimchar! *Uses Flamethrower on the cages*

Followed up by a Bubble Beam by Cyclone, and Vine Whip and Razor Leaf by Bulbasaur and Turtwig. Finally freeing the Pokemon.

Xavier: There!  
Kim: Oh no! The Electric Pokemon fell unconscious.  
Shinji: They must be exhausted after supplying their energy.  
Laura: Let's take them to the Pokemon Center  
Kim: Right!  
Xavier: You go ahead and help the hostages out Ricky.  
Ricky: Ok!

They pick up the Pokémon and headed to the Pokemon Center. As Ricky was about to leave the Power Room a Shinx appeared in front of him.

Ricky: Huh!  
Shinx: Shinx!  
Ricky: Aren't you one of the Pokemon we save?  
Shinx: Shinx! *Gets into battle position*  
Ricky: You wanna battle? (Being a little Pokémon and still having energy to fight after being almost drain, Impressive)  
Shinx: Shinx!  
Ricky: Fine! Heat Fist ember!  
Heat Fist: *Uses Ember but Shinx gets out of the way*  
Ricky: Fast too  
Shinx: Shinx! *Uses tackle*  
Ricky: Heat Fist dodge and use Flame Wheel.  
Heat Fist: dodges and uses Flame Wheel and hits Shinx!  
Shinx; *Faints*  
Ricky: You're quite impressive for a little guy so… *Throws Pokeball and hits Shinx*

The Pokeball shakes for a while, when it finally stops Ricky picks it up.

Ricky: I caught my first Pokemon!  
Heat Fist; Chimchar!  
Eve: Eevee!  
Ricky:… Oh right! the hostages. Let's go Eve! Heat Fist!  
He ran back to the Top Floor.  
Alex; Ricky!  
Ricky: You can come out now the electricity was disable.

Alex opened the cage door and Eve! Jumped into her arms, she got the other hostages out.

Hostage: Thank you, child.  
Ricky: It's okay.

Hostage: No, you help us out and I as this buildings president will at least give you and your friends free Poketch. *Hands him a box with Poketch* Be sure to use them well.  
Ricky: Thanks, hey Alex where's Uncle Ash?  
Alex: He was in the roof battling Cid, let's go.  
Ricky: I'm right behind you.

IN THE ROOF

Alex: Dad! Are you okay!?  
Ash: I'm fine just a little tire. How are you doing?  
Alex: I'm okay dad, thanks to you and Ricky. Where's Cid?  
Ash: He escaped.  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Ricky: You sure you ok uncle?  
Ash: yeah  
Ricky: Ok…  
Alex: Don't worry Ricky; you know how my dad is.  
Ricky: I guess, anyway Alex, how did you get kidnapped?

Alex: Well I was on my way back from my gym battle in Oreburgh City heading to Floaroma Town when this Team X people tried to kidnapped me, I wipe them off easily but then Cid appeared, he was the one who defeated me, he said he needed me to get Dad to come.

Ricky: How did you know that they were here uncle Ash?  
Ash: After your mom told me about your encounter with Team X I started investigating them, I found out their leader Cid is the son of Cyrus. I also found out his trying to continue his father's plan. Then a friend notified me that Alex was kidnapped, so that's how I got here.

Ricky: What are we going to do?  
Ash: You two are going to continue your journeys, I'm gonna take care of Team X.  
Alex: But dad!  
Ash: No buts!  
Alex: No fair!  
Ash: Is for your own good.  
Alex: Let's get you to the Pokemon Center, I can't tell we all need some rest.

The Three headed to the Pokemon Center

The next morning at the Pokemon Center

Alex: How you feeling dad?  
Ash: Good as new!  
Alex: Great, you're Pokémon are healed up too.  
Ricky: How are the Pokemon we rescue?  
Laura: All healed up!  
Kim: That Shinx you caught is quite amazing.  
Ricky: Yeah.  
Alex: Well I'm off to Floaroma Town.  
Ricky: Before you, can I see your badge Alex?  
Alex: Sure *Shows him the badge*  
Ricky: That's so cool! Can't wait to have mine!  
Alex: Good luck, the Gym leader Roark is tough.  
Ricky: No problem!  
Alex: Bye  
Ricky: See ya.  
Laura: *To Xavier and Kim* so I guess you'll be off too.  
Xavier: Actually we were thinking…  
Kim: That we don't spend much time together so…  
Laura: Yeah?  
Kim: We're coming along with you guys.  
Xavier: I figure we could help you train, you know me being an awesome trainer.  
Ash: You know you're just like your father use to be Xavier.  
Xavier: *Annoy* Gee Thanks.  
Laura: That's great that you're coming along with us.  
Ash: Then you better get going. You got a long way ahead of you.  
Shinji: That's right!  
Ricky: Then let's go everyone. Next stop! Oreburgh City!  
(To be continue….)


	8. Chapter 5 part 1: A New Hope

Chapter 5 Part 1: A New Hope

After their encounter with Team X at Jubilife and the surprise assistance of the Pokemon Master himself Ash Ketchum who almost defeated Team X's leader Cid. The gang no heads to Oreburgh City were their first Gym Battle will take place. But first they stop for lunch.

Kim: So Ricky you must have a lot of Knowledge of Pokemon seeing as your whole family are great Pokemon Trainers and Researches.

Ricky: Yeah, but I learn a lot from my mom, she would bring me along when she was doing Fieldwork.

Kim: Yeah I know what that's like we use to help dad... *her voice drifted off*

Laura: Maybe we better get going.

Ricky: Yeah...

Shinji: Hey look at that!*Pointing to a girl and guy*

Kim: They are carrying injured Pokemon.

Shinji: Come on, they might need some help.

They took their belongings and approached them.

Shinji: um.. Do you guys need help?

Girl: Oh hi

Guy: You wanna help?

Everyone nodded

Girl: Thanks, I wish there would be more trainers like you guys.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Guy: We rescue this Pokemon.

Ricky; Rescue?

Girl: You see we belong to this organization, who rescue Pokemon that were abandoned or abuse by their trainers. Once we rescue them we take care of them.

Kim: Where?

Guy: We work in a Orphanage Center, there we healed Pokemon, take care of them, play with them and finally help them find a new home.

Shinji; That's pretty great.

Guy: Thanks.

Girl: We should head to the Center now, by the way my name is Sarah.

Guy: Oh yeah I'm Cody.

Ricky: Ricky

Shinji: Shinji

Laura: Laura

Kim: Kimberly

Xavier: The name's Xavier

After introducing themselves the gang followed Sarah and Cody to the Orphanage Center.

????: Hey Sarah, Cody you're finally back... who are your friends?

Cody: This is Ricky, Shinji, Laura, Kimberly and Xavier they help us bring the abandoned Pokemon here.

????: Oh well, thanks then. I'm Arlene.

Ricky: Hi

????: Nice to meet ya, I'm Katie the founder of this Orphanage Center.

Shinji: Very nice to meet ya!

Katie: Same here. Arlene why don't you give them a tour while Sarah and Cody get the Pokemon to the Infirmary.

Arlene: Sure.

Shinji: Would it be okay If I help in the Infirmary?

Katie: No problem, go ahead.

Arlene: Ok then, I'll show you guys around.

~The Tour~

Arlene: This is the Nursery. Here we keep the Pokemon Eggs we receive or that are left here.

Different Colored Pokemon were in shelves

Laura: Wow!

Arlene: Yeah, Next we have the Kitchen here the Cooks prepare the Pokemon Food.

There were different people running around making Pokemon Food, Poffins and Pokeblocks. Even Pokemon were helping.

Arlene: And here we have the Infirmary. Here the Pokemon we rescue are healed up, we also give them periodical checkups . Right now we only have one doctor....

Kim: Looks like Shinji It's helping out pretty well.

Arlene: This are the Backfields, Here we let the Pokemon play and run freely.

????: Hey Arlene

Arlene; Hey! Guys this is our guard Riven.

Riven: Hi

Everyone: Hi!

Arlene: And that's about it.

Laura: Thanks for the tour.

Kim: Is really great what you do here.

Xavier: Yeah.

Riven and Arlene: Thanks.

Arlene: You can look around if you want.

Riven: Have fun. I'm gonna keep watch for Team X.

Ricky: Team X

Riven: Yeah we recently have been having trouble with this group called Team X.

Xavier; Yeah, we know them pretty well...

Riven: But don't worry they won't be coming around here anymore.

Ricky; Why is that?

Riven: 'Cause they are scare of me.

Arlene: Yeah right! Come on Riven *dragging him by the ear*

Riven; Hey! that hurts.

Arlene: Then stop bragging.

Riven: You know you use to be nice!

Arlene; Wanna be freeze?

Riven:... Never mind.

Everyone: *anime sweat drop*

Ricky: Come on guys lets go look around.

In the Infirmary

Doctor: Hey you're pretty good at this- he told Shinji who was making medicine for an injured Kirlia.

Kirlia: Kirlia!

Shinji: Thanks

Doctor: How do you know what to do?

Shinji: Somehow I just know, I want to be the best breeder.

Doctor: I think you're on your way.

Shinji: Thanks.

A Hour and a half later  
An alarm goes off

Riven on Speakerphones: Team X is attacking! Team X is attacking!

Kim: What!

Speakerphones: They coming from the north!

Ricky: We gotta stop them!

(To be continue)


	9. Chapter 5 part 2: No Backing Down

Chapter 5 Part 2: No Backing Down, Shinji's decision

The Orphanage was completely surrounded by Team X's grunts that had arrive in every direction. The working members of the Orphanage were quickly rounding up the Pokemon. While the others were securing the Orphanage by going to battle them head on. Ricky and the gang were ready to help. Katie and the others made a plan. They divided themselves into groups to be able fend off Team X. While Ricky and the others headed out to confront Team X, Shinji stayed behind to help keep the Pokemon safe in the Orphanage.

Group 1: Riven,Arlene,Ricky

"Get out of the way!" yelled the TX grunts. "Make us!" yelled Arlene. "Grrr sent in your Pokemon!" commanded one of the grunts. "Blaze!" yelled Riven as a powerful looking Charizard appeared in the sky. "Pipi! Get 'em!" said Arlene as she took out a pokeball and her Empoleon appeared. "Heat Fist! Let's go!" yelled Ricky as his Chimchar appeared. " Uhh Scary" a grunt taunted Ricky. "Don't see you saying that in a minute" yelled Ricky as he pointed to the grunt. "Whatever!' said the grunt while the others yelled "Attack!" sending their Pokemon in. "Let's do it!' yelled Riven as he jumped on his Charizard and started counterattacking.

Group 2 Sarah, Kim, Laura  
"They must be be kidding sending in a bunch of girls" said one of the grunts as the others laughed. "Won't be laughing for long" said Sarah as she took out a Pokeball and send out her Blaziken who took out a lot of the grunts pokemon, leaving the grunts speechless. " Awesome!" said Laura and Kim admiring Sarah. Sarah felt a little embarrass since she really haven't done anything that she thought was amazing. The grunts snap back and continue to attack. Laura and Kim weren't about to be left behind they send out Cyclone and Vulpix respectively. "A Vulpix?' questioned Laura seeing the Pokemon. " Vulpix was a gift from Nicky"said Kim. " Oh, anyway let's show' em what we are made off Kim" said Laura. Kim nodded and started their attack on the grunts.

Group 3 Katie, Cody, Xavier

" Well,well If it isn't Katie"said the grunt that was apparently leading the rest. "What do you want Mike!?" yelled Katie. "Why Am I here, Isn't obvious Katie" said Mike with a devious smile "We want the Pokemon here". Katie expression turned furious as she send out her Ampharos and Mike his Houndoom. Both Pokemon collide with each attack. "Do those two know each other?" Xavier asked Cody. "They use to be friends, but he betray her joining Team X around the time Katie founded the Center. She doesn't like to talk about it" said Cody. Katie gripped her fist "You use to care for Pokemon!" yelled Katie. "I did, but now I know that Pokemon are just tools" said Mike "You grunts take out those two!" he commanded pointing at Cody and Xavier. " Luke!"yelled Cody taking out a Pokeball of which a Lucario appeared. "Awesome a Lucario"said Xavier. "Need my assistance?' Luke asked Cody using telepathy. " That's right!"said Cody "You know what to do" he said pointing at the grunts. Luke nodded and started forming Aura Spheres. " I won't be left out Growlithe! Take 'em out!" he yelled. "Growlithe!" let out the Growlithe. " My bro entrusted this Growlithe to me, now I'm gonna show it off. "Let's do it!" agreed Cody.

Inside the Center  
That's all the Pokemon said a boy with light Blue hair, Brown eyes and light skin holding his Squirtle. "I wonder how they are keeping up" said Shinji with a worried look in his face. "I'm sure they are fine, right Louie?" asked the boy to his Wartotle. "Wartotle! Totle!" happily said Louie. "I guess you're right Zac" said Shinji. "Kirlia! Kirlia!" was a cry that was heard from the infirmary. " What! Come on Zac" said Shinji as he ran off to the Infirmary. "Right behind you" said Zac. They ran until they got to the Infirmary, Shinji quickly opened the doors to find the Kirlia that he had healed earlier that was about to be kidnapped. "Hey! leave that Kirlia alone!" yelled Shinji. "Not a chance!" said the grunt.

"They I guess I have no choice! Turtwig help me out!"said Shinji. "Turtwig!" "Ha! No match go Sandslash!. "Turtwig Bullet Seed!" said Shinji. Turtwig send a couple of Seeds directly at Sandslash. "Sandslash use Dig! to dodge!" yelled the grunt. Sandslash avoided the attack and went underground. "Tch! Stay focused Turtwig! said Shinji. Turtwig looked around trying to figure out were It was coming out. Shinji did the same, just then the Sandslash came out in front of Turtwig and used Fury Swipes on Turtwig sending him backwards landing on his back. Turtwig struggle to get up but it was in vain. "Kirlia?" said the Kirlia that was hiding, It saw that Shinji was again trying to help him so he decided to help Shinji back. He use confusion to get Turtwig on his feet again. "Thanks Kirlia" said Shinji "Now Turtwig Razor Leaf!"yelled Shinji. Turtwig send spiraling leaf at Sandslash knocking it out for a bit. "Louie Water Gun!" yelled Zac. "Wartotle!" Louie blasted the Sandslash with water making it faint. "No fair" screamed the grunt as he ran away. "Good job Turtwig, thanks Zac,Louie and you too Kirlia" said Shinji while smiling. Kirlia. "I think Kirlia has taken a liking to ya Shinji, It' a shame you'll be going soon..."said Zac. Shinji thought It over.

Back outside  
Group 1

" You're a "We're done here" informed Riven to the other groups on his PDA while looking around in the sky with Blaze!. " You were great Heat Fist" Ricky told Heat Fist who jumped on his shoulder. Chimchar!. "Hey Arlene your Empoleon was awesome!" said Ricky. "Thanks you're not bad yourself" said Arlene. "How you guys doing?" asked Riven on his PDA to the other groups.

Group 2

"We just finished" said Sarah "Right girls?". "Yep!" agreed Laura. " Now you can tell your boss, that you were beat by girls" said Kim as they laughed. "How 'bout you guys?" asked Sarah.

Group 3

" We have almost defeated all the grunts but Katie..." said Cody as he looked to were Katie and Mike were still battling it out. " She's still fighting Mike". "She's battling Mike!?" said Sarah with a shocked expression. "Yeah" responded Cody. "That battle seems endless" thought Xavier "Growlithe! Flame Wheel!". Growlithe turned into a ball of fire taking out the remaining grunts Pokemon. " Why did you joined Team X!?" questioned Katie. "Because I realized that making Pokemon my friends was making me weak! Now ends this Houndoom Fire Blast!" yelled Mike. " Ampharos Discharge!. Both attacks collided creating an explosion. Everyone covered their eyes. When they opened their eyes the grunts were already gone. " I guess that's it" said Xavier. " No... they will come back" said Katie as she looked at the sky.

The Next Day

"Going so soon" asked Arlene. "Yeah"said Ricky. " Good luck!" said Riven. "Thanks". " Hey Shinji, let's go" said Laura. " I'm not going" said Shinji as he came out of the Center. "What?"said Xavier. " I'm wanna stay here, If It's okay" said Shinji. " You're more than welcome to stay here Shinji" said Katie. " Well I guess we'll be seeing ya" said Ricky as he extended his hand. " Yeah" said Shinji as he shake his hand. Chimchar waved good bye to Turtwig and Shinji. "Bye" said Sarah,Cody,Zac, Arlene,Riven and Katie. The gang waved good bye to their friends as they continue their journey.

(To be continue)


	10. Chapter 6 part 1: Harsh memories

This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you enjoy

Chapter 6 Part 1: Strange Figure, Harsh Memories.

After meeting Katie founder of the Pokemon Orphanage and some new friends. The gang had to deal with Team X once again, but with some help from their friends they made quick work of them. As they were to leave Shinji decided he would stay behind at the Orphanage after gaining a new friend in a Kirlia he saved. Now the gang approach a tunnel populated by pokemon.

"Can you see it Ricky?" asked Laura as she, Kim and Xavier approach Ricky who was up ahead looking around in a hill. "Let me see.." Ricky said as he turned his head " Yeah there It is Oreburgh Cave" he said as he pointed at a big cave entrance in the distance. "Aren't you a little too excited" said Xavier. " Hellooo my first gym battle" said Ricky. " I still think you're too excited and little focused" said Xavier. "Actually, you were the same before your first gym battle" said Kim embarrassing Xavier and making Laura laugh. " Let's just go!" said Xavier as he storm off. " Haha!" "So sensible" said Ricky as they followed after Xavier.

Near the Cave Entrance

" There I can see the Cave " said Kim as she pointed " "Let's just hope that cave doesn't take up as much time to get trough, as it is to get to" said Ricky. Then a Gible jumped out of the bushes and started walking around the gang. " Hey It's a Gible!" said Ricky. "A Gible?" said Laura as she took out her Pokedex PDV: Gible! "The Land Shark Pokemon" It once lived in the tropics. To avoid the cold, it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. "What's a Gible doing here and not in the cave?" asked Laura. " Who knows". " I think I'm gonna catch It" said Laura as she started opening her bag. "Go For It!" said Kim. "Alright!" she said. "You might have a problem" said Ricky. "Why?" asked Laura. " The Gible is gone" he said. "What!?" said Laura as she looked around for the Gible. "No fair!" she said. " I think it went in the came, we might come across it again" said Xavier. "Come on, let's go inside" said Ricky as he headed inside. " Fine" said Laura as she dragged herself in.

Oreburgh Cave

" The caves are amazing" said Xavier examining the walls. " Come on man, that's just like my mom acts when she's doing fieldwork" said Ricky. " He's always like that" said Kim. " Ever think about being a researcher Xavier?" asked Ricky. " A Researcher?" Xavier's thoughts went to his father. " Dad..." he said very quietly. " Hey Xavier! you okay?" asked Ricky waving his hand in front off Xavier's face. "Huh!, yeah...I'm fine" he said looking up. "Hey bro?" said Laura. " Yeah?". "Uh.. oh never mind" she said.

A few Minutes Later

" What now?" asked Kim seeing as now the road lead to 3 tunnels. " Humph..." said Ricky putting his hand in his mouth. " Well?" she asked Ricky. " ...I have no idea" said Ricky. "What would we do with out you" Laura said sarcastically. " Hey! give me a break!" argue Ricky. " Just come down you two!" she said standing " What do you think Xavier?". " Take a chance?" he responded while standing near the tunnels. "Guess no one has an idea" she said. " Did someone hear that?" said Ricky as he looked around. " What?" they all asked. Just then the ground started to shake and huge rocks started to fall finally separating Xavier into the right tunnel " Xavier!" yelled Laura. " Ricky watch out!" yelled the girls as a big boulder was about to crush Ricky, but then a figure pushed itself and Ricky out of the way into the left tunnel, leaving Kim and Laura separated in the middle tunnel.

The Gang was now separated; Xavier was on his own, Kim and Laura were together, and Ricky was with the strange figure that had pushed him out of the way.

Xavier examined the situation he figured there was no way he could move the rocks, so he continue onwards. Kim and Laura both were still in shocked they had just seen a falling boulder separated them from their brother and a strange figure save Ricky from falling rocks. "Laura are you okay?" said Kim still shaking. 'Yeah..." said Laura " What... now?". " They both got out of the way, so they must be fine. They must had also continue trough thee tunnels..." started Kim. " Let's go too" said Laura going in the tunnel. Kim followed too.

" Wha, what happen" said Ricky as he raised his head to the figure that had save him. "I save you from falling rocks" said the figure as it stood up and dusted off her Dark Green tank top and Dark Blue Denim Jeans. She brushed her Black hair a little as it covered her green eyes. Ricky stood up as well. "Thanks for saving me". " You're welcome" she said with a smile. " Sorry, but were you going to Oreburgh City?" he asked. " Yeah, but don't worry, all three tunnels lead to the exit" she said. " Oh, (wish I knew that earlier)" He thought. " Come, let's get out of here" she said " I'm sure your friends are heading inside the tunnels too" she said as she softly dragged me. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I'm Karina Lauren Jackson, you?. "Ricky, Ricky Underwood"

Xavier examined the walls again they had weird formations in them. Those kind of things always seem to fascinated him. Those kind of things a researcher would do. " A Researcher huh" he thought. He remember what Ricky once said about how he always liked helping his mom in her fieldwork. He would rarely see his father. His dad spend all his time in his lab, to involve in his work. He didn't notice it much since he was still little, but as he grew up It made him sad. His mom wasn't happy about It either. He thoughts quickly went to that night when he was 4...  
_Flashback_  
Xavier was sleeping in his bed. In a moment he opened his eyes and got out of bed. He headed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, as he headed back to his room he pass his parents room. He could hear his parents talking, the door was slightly opened. So he looked through and he heard what his dad was telling his mom. " I just want to move to Twinleaf, Celeste was the problem?" said Gary. " What's the problem? You say. You rarely spend anytime here or with us for that matter and now you want us to move all the way to Sinnoh!" said Celeste as she turned her back on Gary. " If I'm gonna be a Researcher the least I can do is be devote" said Gary."One thing is being devoted the other is not spending anytime with the kids, Nick notices this and Xavier and Kim too. Why don't you think about them for a minute, they need their dad." Gary shooked his head. As these point Xavier couldn't hear anymore so he ran to his room. The next day he found his mom crying in her room so he decided to leave her alone for the time. He was looking for his dad, but when he couldn't find him, he gave up. As he headed to his room he came upon his older brother Nick. "Nick, were daddy?" he asked. Nick's expression turned sad as he started explaining why he couldn't find his dad and why their mother was crying. His parents were divorcing. Nick understood the reasons but Xavier blame Gary for everything, while Kimberly tried to understand. Xavier never forgave Gary.  
_End of Flashback_

"Tsk! Researcher can be devoted to their work, but at least they spend time with their families; My great grandfather is Professor Oak for crying out loud and even him the best known Researcher in the world spends more time with me that he ever did" he yelled. Bulbasaur came out of It's Pokeball. " Huh!" Bulba Bulbasaur! said his Bulbasaur seemly trying to comfort him. He got down on his knees to pat Bulbasaur. " It's okay Bulbasaur, It doesn't matter anymore". " You know what Bulbasaur" he said as Bulbasaur listened. " I'll be a better person and researcher that he ever was" he finished. " You just watch!" he finished.

Laura and Kim were still walking through the tunnel. " Hey Kim...". " Yeah?". " Does It bother you" started Laura. " What?". " About dad" she said. " I try not to think about It...It makes me sad that It turned out like that, but I guess things happen for a reason, At least that's what Nicky use to tell me" said Kim. " And I guess he was right". " Why" asked Laura. " Now I have a little sister" said Kim as she gave her a gentle smile. Laura smiled back " Thanks Kim". " Hey looked It's a Gible" said Kim as she pointed to a Gible walking in the same direction. " It's that the same one?" asked Laura. " I think so". " Good 'cause now I'm ready" she said as she called Cyclone out. " I'm gonna catch It this time!" said Laura.

To be Continue


	11. Chapter 6 part 2: Capture Gible!

Chapter 6 Part 2: Capture Gible!,Rampaging Rhydons!

" Cyclone use Bubble Beam!" yelled Laura as Cyclone fire bubbles towards the Gible. Gible? said the Gible as he got out of the way. " He's fast"said Kim. Quick use Peck! Cyclone. Cyclone headed forward focusing his energy on his peak this time hitting Gible. Gible! uses Sandstorm to send Cyclone backwards. " Cyclone use Whirlpool!" she said. Piplup! Cyclone when in the air and started forming up a whirlpool. Gible uses Sand Attack but the attack didn't affect Cyclone. "Piplup"! Cyclone send the Whirlpool directly at Gible. It cause a lot of damage finally making it faint. "Piplup" Cyclone said as he look at Laura. Laura nodded and took out a Pokeball " Pokeball Go!" she threw it at the fainted Gible, the Pokeball hit it on the head, the pokeball opened and a beam of light shot out. Gible went inside the Pokeball and it started shaking. "This is it" said Laura as she look at the shaking Pokeball. Both Kim and Cyclone stared at it too. Soon after it stop shaking, Laura went over and picked it up. "Alright! I caught a Gible" she said holding the Pokeball in the air. "Piplup" jumped with happiness. "Way to go sis' said Kim. "Thanks, oh we should continue" " Yeah". Both of them continue walking with Laura jumping with happiness.

"This tunnel seems endless" said Ricky as he yawned walking slowly behind Karina. " Are you tired already?" said Karina. "I got up way to early this morning" said Ricky. "Why? If you don't mind me asking"-Karina. " Cause I can't wait for my first Gym battle" Ricky said getting excited again. " First Gym battle, huh?"-Karina. " Yeah!" he said as he ran near her " Are you familiar with Gym battles?" he asked. Karina turned to Ricky and nodded " I'm Gardenia's daughter. " You mean Gardenia, as in former Eterna Gym Leader, now Elite Four Member Gardenia?" Ricky asked with an amazed look. "Yeah and now my older sister is the Gym leader. " Cool!" he said with amazement again. "Is so weird that, that would amaze you" she said. " Why?" he asked. " You're whole family is famous!" she said. "Oh yeah that, I forgot" he said with his hands behind his head. "Well anyway I think-" Ricky started. " Shhh!...hear that?" she said as she lower her voice. " What?" Ricky said as he too lower his voice. " Run!" she said. " What? Why?" Ricky asked. " Come on!" Kari said as she grab Ricky by the arm and ran off.

" Why are we running?"Ricky said while trying not to fall. "There's something coming at us! Fast!"said Karina as both of them looked back while running. She was right as they looked back a stampede of Rhydon were quickly gaining on them. " Oh man, why does this always happen to me!" thought Ricky. " The 3 tunnels connect no so far from here which would lead to the exit, but we can lead them outside!" said Karina. " Then we gotta stop them, here!" said Ricky. " You have a plan?" Karina asked Ricky. Ricky nodded as he started explaining.

Xavier's Bulbasaur ran far ahead as they had reach the place were the tunnels connected. But Xaviers mind was still in thought. Bulba! yelled his Bulbasaur making him come back to earth. Bulba?. What's wrong Bulbasaur?. Bulbasaur Bulbasaur his Bulbasaur showed him that the tunnels were again connected. "Oh I see it come on we might see them- he bumped into some someone. Ouch! they both said as the rubbed their foreheads. Xavier had Bumped into Laura. "Xavier!" yelled his sister as they hugged him. Bulbasaur!. Piplup!. " Hey look at this Xavier" said Laura as she threw out a Pokeball and Gible came out!. Gible!. " You caught the Gible Laura"-Xavier. " Uhum" nodded Laura. "Way to go sis"said Xavier. " Thanks"-Laura.

"Guys!!!" scream Ricky as he approach them. Ricky stop as Karina came too. "Xavier fast tell Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf into that tunnel! Kari you too." said Ricky. "Why?"- Xavier as Kari send out her Turtwig Midori"You'll find out" said Ricky as the ground stated shaking a little. " Hurry up!" yelled Ricky. "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!". Bulbasaur send the swirling leaf as did Midori at the tunnel right as the Rhydon were coming in. "Rhydon!?" yelled Kim. The Rhydon were slowed down by the Razor leaf but were still coming. " Laura Bubble Beam, Kim Water Gun, Xavier Razor Leaf, Kari Ice Beam!" said Ricky. They nodded, Kim send Squirtle and Karina send out Snorunt. Cyclone! Water Gun!. Cyclone use Bubble Beam on the rampaging Rhydon causing them to start using Rock Throw " Continue with the attacks I'll take care of the rocks!"said Ricky as he took out his Pokeballs. " Heat Fist, Voltic! let's go!. Chimchar!. Shinx!. " Heat Fist use Pound on the rocks! Voltic you use Iron Tail. Heat Fist started Pounding the rocks that were thrown at him as Voltic use his Iron Tail to break them. " Squirtle use Water Gun!" Squirt!. " Snorunt use Ice Beam!. " Bulbasaur and Midori use Razor Leaf". As they called out their attacks; Squirtle's water gun got frozen by Snorunt's Ice Beam and then got turn into Ice Shards because of Bulbasaur and Midori's Razor Leaf. Thus they Ice Shards cause the Rhydon to throw more rocks at Ricky as their last attempt.

"Voltic! use Iron Tail again". Shinx leap at the incoming Rock as his tail turned to steel. Swinging his body and destroying it. As Voltic landed on the floor it started to glow, as the Rhydon were looking at Voltic.. "Voltic?"-said Ricky. " Voltic's evolving"- Xavier. Xavier was right as the glow faded a lion-like blue and black fur lion-like Pokemon with two yellow rings around each of its front legs now stood. " Awesome Voltic evolve" said Ricky as he took out his Pokedex. PDV: Luxio! " The Spark Pokemon" Its claws loose electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting. They live in small groups. Luxio!. " Cool, now let's finish this everyone" said Ricky.

" Heat Fist use Pound on the Rhydon, Voltic you use Iron Tail!" commanded Ricky. "Cyclone you use Bubble Beam, Gible use Take Down!"- Laura. " Squirtle use Aqua Tail!"-Kim. "Bulbasaur use Seed Bomb!"-Xavier. "Midori Razor Leaf!, Snorunt Ice Beam!"- Kari. All the attacks headed directly at the Rhydons. Causing them a lot of damage. The Rhydon stood up again , but this time they had calm down and now headed back inside the tunnel.

"That was close" said Ricky as he sat down. " Yeah!" they all said as they all sat down. "Oh yeah, this is my new friend Karina Lauren Jackson she's the daughter of the former Eterna Gym leader Gardenia. "Gardenia of the Elite Four?" asked Xavier. "Yeah that's her" said Ricky. Nice to meet ya, I'm Xavier Centero and this are my sisters Kimberly and Laura. Hi! nice to meet everyone. " Alright let's get out of here" said Ricky as he stood up and Heat Fist jumped on his shoulder. Everyone nodded and got up as well.

A few Minutes later

"Finally there's the exit" said Kimberly as they ran outside. "Ahh flesh air" said Laura as she ran around. "Better yet we have reach Oreburgh City" said Ricky as he looked at the city. " Yep!" replied Kari. " Yes! Oreburgh Gym here I come" said Ricky as he tried to storm off only to be stop by Kari. " Shouldn't you heal your Pokemon first?" she said. "Right"-Ricky. " Let's all go to the Pokemon Center" said Xavier. " Yeah" Kim agreed. " Then the Gym leader better be ready, 'cause when I come out of that Center I gonna challenge the Gym leader" said Ricky as he raised his fist in front of his face and Heat Fist agreed.

To be Continue...


	12. Chapter 7 part 1: Training Daze

Chapter 7 Part 1:Training Daze

Before heading inside Oreburgh Cave the gang encounter a wild Gible outside, Laura attempted to catch it but it got away. Once inside the Cave the gang had to choose between 3 tunnels, the decision was made for them as falling rocks separated the group; Ricky being saved by a strange figure who reveal itself to be a girl named Karina Lauren Jackson, she and Ricky became quick friends as the others continue through the tunnels Laura capture the Gible, Xavier harsh memories taunted him finally leading up to a Rhydon stampede which reunited the gang.

Working together they stop the Rhydons and Voltic Ricky's Shinx evolve. They then got out of the cave finally arriving at Oreburgh City The gang was now resting at the Pokemon center while their Pokemon were being healed.

Everyone was sitting at a table talking while Ricky went over to the video phones. He was going to call home. He started dialing. Then the screen blink and a Orange haired woman with green eyes appeared. "Aunt Misty?" said Ricky with a surprise tone. "Hi, Ricky"said Misty. " Hey mom, It's that dad!? shouted someone. Chippa!. "Oh! It's Ricky" said a girl that now also appeared on the screen with a pachirisu on his shoulder; She had Dark Blown hair that waved down in a ponytail and Glistening Hazel eyes. "Hi Melody,hey Pattie "greeted Ricky. "How you doing Ricky, Is something wrong? asked Misty. " No, just thought I call home" reassured Ricky.

"Oh, but your parents are not here now"said Misty. "Is okay" said Ricky a little down. "Are you nervous?"asked Misty. Ricky looked at little confuse. "Dad and Alex told us you were having your first gym battle"said Mel as Ricky liked to called her. "Yeah a little" said Ricky. "Don't worry, you'll be great" said Misty " You're part of our family after all" she said proudly. " Yeah!" smiled Ricky, talking to his aunt always seem to cheer him up. "So you better not loose Ricky" said Mel. Pachi! She and Pattie smiled. " I won't!" said Ricky.

"Oh that's right, I have something for you Ricky" said Misty as she look trough her bag that was on the table behind her. "What is it?" wonder Ricky trying to figure it out. "Is a Buizel, I thought It might help you on your journey" said Misty holding up a pokeball. "Cool, thanks Aunt Misty"said Ricky. "No problem, anything for you dear"said Misty as she went over to a computer like machine in a corner. Melody approach the screen " Anything for you dear" she repeated what her mom had just said holding her laughter. ' I heard that" said Misty without turning. Melody snicker.

Then a Pokeball appeared at a similar looking machine like the one Misty approach, in the Pokemon center. "You're the best aunt in the world" said Ricky as he picked up the Pokeball. "Suck up!" said Melody. "Take care of it Ricky and Good Luck" said Misty. "I will!" said Ricky. " Good Luck,Bye" said Melody. "Bye" said Ricky shutting the screen off.

"Alright Buizel come out!" Ricky threw the Pokeball and a Buizel appeared. Bui! Bui! It said as it turned to Ricky. Ricky took out his Pokedex. PDV: Buizel " The Sea Wearsel Pokemon" It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses. You're gonna help me defeat the Gym leader ok Buizel. Buizel nodded. "Hey Ricky, you got a new Pokemon I see" said Laura. "Yeah, my aunt gave it to me"said Ricky turning to Laura. "Good for you"said Laura. "Now I'm gonna challenge the gym leader"said Ricky. "The Gym leader isn't there" said Kari who was coming in the Pokemon Centers doors. "What!". "His assistant told me the gym leader wasn't there at the time" said Kari. "Oh man!" Ricky got upset.

"All your Pokemon are healed!" said Nurse Joy bringing out everyone's Pokeballs. Everyone stood up from the table they were talking and picked up their Pokemon. Ricky quickly grab his Pokeball and threw them "Heat Fist, Voltic!". Chimchar!. Xio!. "Meet Buizel". Chimchar! Luxio! "Alright, since the gym leader isn't there It's time for some special training!" said Ricky. "We're gonna do some training too" Laura told Cyclone and Gible.

"Hey Kari wanna be my training partner?" asked Ricky as he headed out the doors of the Center, were Kari was. "Sure!" replied Kari. "Then will you be my training partner Kim?" Laura asked her half-sibling who was next to her holding Squirtle. "Okay"-Kim. Xavier walk by them into the city. "Where are you going Bro?" Kim asked her brother. "I'm gonna look around the city. I'll be back later" he said as he continue to walk. "Anyway, Lets begin our training!" said Ricky.

"Buizel! Heat Fist Let's go!" shouted Ricky throwing the Pokeballs. Buizel appeared from inside the Pokeball. Bui! Bui!. Then Heat Fist appeared. Chimchar!. "Midori!, Frosty!" shouted Kari as she tossed her Pokeballs. Snorunt! Snorunt!. Turtwig!. "Ladies first!" said Ricky. " Thanks, but You'll regret that!" Kari stated " Midori Razor Leaf on Buizel!. Midori did as commanded and use it's Razor Leaf attack. "Buizel dodge!" Ricky quickly replied. Buizel waited until the attack was near and jumped out of the way with amazing speed. "Nice one Buizel" "That Buizel has amazing speed" thought Kari. "Midori Razor Leaf again!. "Buizel dodge and use Sonic Boom!-Ricky. Midori used Razor Leaf again but Buizel dodge again and then used Sonic Boom at Midori. " Midori dodge and use Energy Ball!". Midori dodge and then started creating a Ball that was absorbing the energy around them, and send it at Buizel. "Heat Fist use Flamethrower to counter the Energy Ball!"-Ricky. Chim. Chimchar quickly used Flamethrower at the upcoming Energy Ball. " Frosty use Headbutt on Heat Fist. Frosty launched itself forward with it's head aiming at Heat Fist pushing Heat Fist backwards. "Buizel use Sonic Boom on Frosty" said Ricky. Buizel jumped and with he's tail send the Sonic Boom at Frosty.

"Cyclone use Bubble Beam on Vulpix, Gible you use Dragon Rage on Squirtle!" commanded Laura in her battle with Kim. " Vulpix! dodge and Squirtle jump into the air!"-Kim. Vulpix dodge, while from behind came Squirtle as to which then Jumped using his tail dodging the attacks. "Kim is battling like she would in a contest, interesting" Laura thought. "Use Skull Bash Squirtle!" Kim commanded her Squirtle who was still in the air. Squirtle dived down with great force at Gible. Gible was knocked down from such attack. "Gible are you ok?" asked a concerned Laura. Gible got back up, Gible!. "Okay then Cyclone use Bubble Beam on Vulpix!. Cyclone send his Bubble Beam at great Speed on Vulpix causing more damage to it. "Good Cyclone now use Peck on Squirtle!" said Laura. Cyclone charge his peak with energy and charged at Squirtle. "Squirtle Withdraw!" yelled Kim. Squirtle went into It's shell making Squirtle hit it's hard shell instead, and went backwards. Piplup! Piplup!. "Gible use Sand Tomb on Vulpix! Cyclone use Pound on Squirtle. Gible started creating the Sand Tomb underneath Vulpix and Squirtle. As the Sand Tomb started to rise Vulpix kicked Squirtle into the air, the attack then covered Vulpix. Cyclone jumped into the air after Squirtle who was still in her shell. "Now Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" said Kim. Squirtle started spinning in the air speed and as Cyclone was close what's hit by the attack and was send back at Gible causing it's Sand Tomb to fade releasing Vulpix."Squirtle now use Water Gun!" said Kim. Squirtle who was still using Rapid Spin in the air used Water Gun and started spinning faster. The combination created a Whirlpool that trapped Cyclone and Gible in the vortex. "Now how do I get them out of that Vortex" Laura questioned herself.

In The Meantime

Xavier was walking through the city sight seeing maybe. He then heard a bunch of kids talking about going to the Coal Mine, near there they had found some fossils. Fossils were something that could interest him, If it wasn't for the circumstances... but he still decided to go see what it was about. He walked for a while really not sure were to go. He then came a cross some people that seem to work at the Mine. Xavier asked them and they directed him to the Mine. When he got there the workers were crowded near the entrance, all of them talking about a new fossil that was found. Xavier found his way through the crowd leading up to a man that had reddish brown hair barely noticeable because he was wearing a helmet, he had Brown eyes and was dressed in a gray shirt, Black pants and brown boots. He was examining the fossil that he seemly found. He pushed the car with the fossil, he looked at the crowd, then he looked at Xavier who was in the front of the crowd. He called Xavier over. Xavier reluctanly went over to the guy. Can you help me push this to my lab. Xavier thought about about it and decided to help him. They pushed the car up to a Gym?. " Why are we at the Gym? I thought you said to your lab" questioned Xavier. "This is my lab, I'm the Gym Leader Bryke" replied Bryke to Xavier's surprise.

To Be Continue.


	13. Chapter 7 part 2: Training Daze part 2

Chapter 7 Part 2: Training Daze part 2

"Midori use Razor Leaf on Buizel!"commanded Kari. Midori started It's Razor Leaf attack on Buizel being overwhelmed. "Heat Fist use Flamethrower on Midori!" responded Ricky. Heat Fist jumped in front of Buizel and use his Flamethrower to dissipate the leafs that were coming at him and started getting close to Midori. "Frosty use Powder Snow, Midori use Razor Leaf". Frosty started creating a cold wind around Heat Fist and Buizel combined with Midori's Razor Leaf. "Heat Fist, Buizel get out of the way!" yelled Ricky. Buizel manage to avoid the attack, but Heat Fist couldn't. In a second Heat Fist was frozen solid. "Heat Fist!" yelled Ricky with much concerned in his voice. "Heat Fist, come on brake free. Bui!. Kari and her pokemon stared ahead. Bui! Bui!.

"Keep at It Squirtle!"-Kim. "Cyclone! Gible!" yelled Laura as she saw her Pokemon trapped in the vortex spinning helplessly. Cyclone saw Laura's concerned face spanned around. Then his Torrent ability kicked in as well as a new attack. As the motion kept moving him he started spinning himself and started to gain control of the current. "Cyclone? That seems like...Brine!". "What!". Cyclone had turned the Whirlpool into his own and pushed Gible out but it was already tired out from the attack that it fainted. Cyclone when into the air then came clashing down on Vulpix and Squirtle. The attack cause damage to Squirtle and made Vulpix faint. The attack left both Cyclone and Squirtle exhausted. " Cyclone Water Pulse!". "Squirtle Hydro Pump!". Both attacks collided in the middle both sided giving it their all. Laura and Kim both narrow their eyes at their pokemon shouting words of encouragement. In the end both attacks landed making them both faint.

The battle was decided It was a draw. Cyclone sat back the battle had taken out a lot out of him, only to be picked up and embrace by Laura"Cyclone you did it, you're amazing!"she said. Pip?. "Even so you loss, you did great!" Laura told Cyclone. "You did great too Squirtle" said Kim as she called it back into it's pokeball.

"Heat Fist!"tried again Ricky. Just then Heat Fist started turning red and the ice started melting around him. Chimchar!. "Heat Fist you did it!" Ricky smiled seen his partner had broken free. "That's his Blaze ability, that means Heat Fist's low on health. " Heat Fist must be tired" Thought Ricky "Alright! Buizel use Aqua Jet! Heat Fist use Flame Wheel!' commanded Ricky. Midori use Energy Ball at Buizel!, Frosty dodge!. Midori started forming the Energy Ball as Buizel and Heat Fist got closer. Midori then used the Energy Ball on Buizel probing to be greater than his Aqua Jet. Bui! Buizel was thrown back hard at the ground and fainted.

Heat Fist approached Frosty with it's Flame Wheel which Frosty tried to dodge but fail. This cause Frosty to faint. Both Ricky and Kari called back their fainted pokemons back and praise them. It was down to Heat Fist and Midori. "Heat Fist use Ember!". Midori dodge and use Tackle!. Midori dodge the flames and tackled Heat Fist. "Now use Razor Leaf!". "Heat Fist use dig!". Before Midori's attack landed Heat Fist went underground. Midori stood confused for a while. "Now! Heat Fist!". Heat Fist came out in front of Midori. "Use Flamethrower!". Heat Fist used it's Flamethrower attack on Midori as a critical hit. Midori fainted. The battle was decided Ricky won. "Alright!" he said as Heat Fist jumped into his arms. "Good Battle, Ricky" said Kari. Ricky smiled at her. Laura and Kim who were near called them, they were going back to the center.

~At The Gym~

Meanwhile Bryke was showing Xavier around his Gym. They when down in the elevator to a room that had Ground and Rock Pokemon,they were Bryke's, his Pokemon were running around in the room. The Pokemon there included Geodudes, Onix, Shieldon, Cranidos and a whole lot. A Cranidos ran over Bryke. "Ah, this is Cranidos he was the first fossil I restore "I use Cranidos for all my gym battles and is certainly not easy to beat. Xavier looked at Bryke's Pokemon they all looked strong. Bryke tap Xavier on the shoulder "Come on I'll show you the machine I use" said Bryke as he closed the other and down the hall to another room that had computers and some of his Fossils there. He showed Xavier a Huge Pod like machine controlled by computers.

"So you restore the Pokemon here?" asked Xavier who was being given a tour by Bryke the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City who happened to like fossils. "That's right!, like my father Roark I too share a love for Fossils as he does. Bryke was Roarks only child and Byron's Grandson. He took up the leadership of the gym from his father once he retired and know studies and restores fossil he finds in the caves. "Is this the machine that does it?"-Xavier. " Yes! It is" Bryke responded as he explained to Xavier how it worked. Even thought Xavier didn't like to study Fossils himself he couldn't hide that It was starting to fascinate him. "So Xavier..."Bryke started as Xavier listened. "Do you have any ties to Researchers?"-Bryke. Xavier hesitated to answer but did "My grandfather... Is Professor Oak. " No wonder you seem to be fascinated, most people would just find it boring. "So do you plan to be a Researcher yourself one day?"Bryke asked. Xavier nodded. "Good! 'cause I can tell by just looking at you that you have what It takes to be a great one"-Bryke. "Thanks"- Xavier.

Xavier then looked at his watch, It was late and the others were probably wondering were he was. "I gotta go"Xavier said. "Alright, but come back soon I'll show around more"-Bryke. Xavier nodded and ran out, he had enjoy himself today. "Also I'll be waiting for Gym battles tomorrow" Bryke said as he waved good bye to Xavier.


	14. Chapter 8 part 1: First Gym Battle!

Chapter 8 Part 1: First Gym Battle!

Xavier looked up as he approach the Pokemon Center's doors; the sun was already gone and the sky was clear. Xavier entered the Center, he saw that the other trainers there were eating and so were their pokemons. He looked around for the others until he saw them sitting on a table eating and the pokemon were eating their Poke food on the floor. Xavier released Bulbasaur and Growlithe sat down with and then noticed Ricky and his Pokemon weren't there.

"Where's Ricky?"he asked the girls. "Training!" the girls replied at the same time. "He healed his Pokemon and then left again to train a while ago" said Kari as she put her water down. " He didn't even eat" said Kim. "So where did you go?"asked Laura. "I went to see the Coal mine and then this guy asked me to help him take a fossil to his lab"Xavier started. The girls listened to what Xavier was saying. "It turns out the guy was this city' gym leader Bryke"said Xavier. "You met the gym leader!?"asked Kari. Xavier nodded. The girls started asking him a lot of question to Xavier, as to which he happily answered. "His taking challenges tomorrow, so that's your chance"said Xavier "But his Pokemon looked strong...". "You girls better be ready" said Kim. "We can handle it, right Laura?"asked Kari. "Yep!"replied Kim. Xavier got up. " Where are you going?" asked Laura. " I'm gonna see how Ricky's doing"he said as he headed out and Bulbasaur and Growlithe hurried behind him. "There he goes again" Kim sighted.

Ricky was in the middle of a field, he looked tired an so did his Pokemon. "Heat Fist! Flame Wheel!, Voltic Iron Tail!, XL Aqua Jet" commanded Ricky. The three Pokemon did as they were told. "Good Job guys!" said Ricky as he then sat down from exhaustion and close his eyes. Chimchar?- Heat Fist slightly shook his trainer. Ricky opened his eyes again as he felt Heat Fist shake him" I'm okay Heat Fist, let's get back to training"he said as he got up again. He walked pass his Pokemon and signal them to attack again and they continue training.

After a few minutes Ricky focused on training Heat Fist."Heat Fist use Focus Punch on that rock!" commanded Ricky. Heat Fist started to gather energy and leap forward to the rock he pushed his fist as it faintly started to glow only to go away in a second. Heat Fist got upset again; he has been trying to do the move many times already.

He was strong of course but he was trying to learn Focus Punch which he couldn't quite get right. Heat Fist tried many times and was about to give up, but when that was about to happen Ricky encourage him to not give up. Heat Fist knew Ricky was exhausted as well, but he stood there helping him to learn just a move. This made Heat Fist work harder. He started going at the rock again.

As Xavier and his Pokemon walked through the fields, his Bulbasaur slowed down a little. Xavier who was walking fast with Growlithe, didn't noticed. Then two Eevees came out an stopped Bulbasaur. Bulba? Bulbasaur stood there confused as he looked at the Eevee. "A Bulbasaur not common in this region, might as well catch it!" said a voice from the bushes the Eevee came out of. A boy came out from the bushes he had wild red hair, black glasses and he was dress in a Black shirt, Gray pants and Black shoes. "You two worthless Pokemon!" he said as he looked at the Eevee. "Do something useful for once attack that Bulbasaur!"he yelled at the Eevee. The Eevee seem upset but still did as they were told. The Eevees started attacking Bulbasaur.

Xavier was still walking around, he then started to slow down. Growlithe stopped and stood quiet. Xavier did the same and heard the cries of battle from the trail he had took. Xavier look back and noticed that Bulbasaur wasn't behind him so he hurried back with Growlithe to find Bulbasaur. He ran back down the path he had took before. He anxiously searched for Bulbasaur; he then heard the cries of battle again this time they were closer, too close. He decided to see what it was, he pass some bushes were the cries were coming from. He then saw Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" he hurried to Bulbasaur and he stopped in front of it. One of the Eevee that was in the middle of a Tackle attack directed at Bulbasaur, accidentally hit Xavier instead. Xavier fell back from the tackle but wasn't hurt. The Eevee was about to ran over to Xavier but was stop by the boy.

"Hey! You there! that's what you get for getting in the way!" the boy yelled. Xavier got up and looked at the boy. "Now get out of the way I got something to do!" he yelled at Xavier as he send a Pokeball at Bulbasaur. The Pokeball hit Bulbasaur on the forehead but was send back. "What the-" he yelled. "That's my Bulbasaur" Xavier said as Bulbasaur ran over to him, Xavier knelled down to pet Bulbasaur. "Don't you know you should keep your Pokemon in their Pokeball!" the boy said. Xavier didn't reply, instead he examined the two Eevees. "Did you get those Eevees not long ago?" said Xavier as he walked to the two Eevees. "That's not of your business,Loser!"said the boy as he shook his head.

Xavier knelled down to the Eevee that had tackle him "That was a pretty strong Tackle you use" he said as he petted the Eevee. Eevee! happily said the Eevee. "Betcha! you're strong too" he told the Eevee that was behind the Eevee he was petting. Xavier noticed the two Eevees had a scar on their necks, the male Eevee the one he was petting had it on the left side while the female Eevee had the scar on the right side of it's neck. This Eevee seem to have been pushed hard. The boy got mad at Xavier for petting his Pokemon and returned them. "That Bulbasaur seems to fit you!" he said with a grin. " He wouldn't attack! Feelings only make you weak and so those making friends with Pokemon" the boy said again. "That's why you would never be strong!" The boy said as he walked pass Xavier and suddenly disappeared. "Tsk! We'll just see about that!" he thought. He remember the Eevees "Bulbasaur...". Bulba?. " Did that guy treat those Eevee bad?. Bulbasaur sadly nodded. Xavier stood quiet again. "Anyway are you ok?" he asked his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur nodded. "Good!".

Just then he saw Ricky walking towards him with Heat Fist sleeping in his arms. Ricky yawned and the saw Xavier and Bulbasaur. "How did the training go?" Xavier asked. "Let's just say, we made some progress"he said as he yawned again "Where you looking for me?". Xavier nodded and returned Bulbasaur "Let's go back to the center, you got a big day tomorrow" he said. Ricky nodded and both of them headed back to to the Pokemon Center.


	15. Chapter 8 part 2: Rock Hard Gym!

Chapter 8 Part 2: Rock Hard Gym!

Ricky and Xavier got back to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy place their dinner at a table which they swoop down, Xavier told the others about the trainer he had met and the way he treated his Pokemon. Ricky was falling asleep so after they finish they went to sleep. While Ricky was fast asleep, Xavier couldn't sleep, he thought about that trainer with the Eevees, it made him mad that a trainer treated his Pokemon that badly and tell him that he wouldn't be strong. "He calls me weak, but I wouldn't call him strong by the way he treats his Pokemon" he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day everyone was already up early in the morning, everyone except Ricky who was still sleeping. His Pokeballs were on the table next the bed he was sleeping in. His Buizel named Xl release itself from his Pokeball and looked over at Ricky who was sleeping. He tried to wake him up, but when that didn't work he decided to use his Water Gun attack on him. XL jumped and use the attack that cause Ricky to fall off the bed and on his face soaked. Bui! Bui!. Ricky got up and gave Buizel a what was that for look and then dried himself off and then got ready.

He went over to the others who were waiting for him to leave. Today was the day Bryke the gym leader was taking challenges. "Is about time" said Xavier. "I thought you wanted to challenge the Gym" joked Kim. Ricky rub the back of his neck. "Come on, I'll show you were the Gym is" said Xavier. "Are you ready?" asked Kim. Ricky nodded. "Let's go" said Xavier as him and Kimberly walked away. Ricky followed and then noticed something "Where's Laura and Karina?". "I don't know" said Xavier. "Me neither, but my guess would be training" said Kim.

Kim was right both Laura and Kari where training hard with their Pokemon on the fields Ricky had previously train in. They sure seem to worked hard along side their Pokemon. "Hey Kari, why are you training too?" questioned Laura "Aren't you a League champion?". "Even a league champion has to keep getting better or you will just even up being bested by someone else" Kari stated. Laura understood what Kari had said and continue training.

They passed by the Coal Mine Xavier had visited the day before. It seem as the workers that were there the day before were working hard. Bryke wasn't there so he would definitely be at the gym like he said he would be. A few minutes later after passing the Coal Mine they came across the entered through the doors and were greeted by Bryke's assistant. "Nice to see you again Xavier" he greeted "This is Bryke's assistant Ted" Xavier said. "Come this way, Bryke's waiting" Ted leaded them to the Gym's battle area.

Bryke was waiting there and instantly noticed Xavier "If it isn't my pal Xavier" he noticed Kim and Ricky. Bryke looked at both Xavier and Kim as he spoke "Did you know that girl over there looks like you?" he said in a tone that you couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious. Xavier took it as a joke and introduce them to Bryke. "Yeah...she's my twin sister Kimberly" this seem to surprise Bryke"Oh...I knew that". "And that's your challenger Ricky Underwood" said Xavier. They greeted each other. "Now challenger please step this way" Bryke directed Ricky to the rock and boulder covered Battle Field suitable for a Rock and Ground type Gym Leader while Xavier and Kim sat down at the spectator seats. Ricky and Bryke step into the field.

"Challenger Ricky challenges Gym Leader Bryke to a 3 on 3 battle only the challenger is allowed to substitute!" said Ted from a little platform in the sidelines of the field. Bryke took out his Pokeball and send in his Geodude it look tough just as Xavier had thought. Ricky heart was beating fast, he felt excited and nervous at the same time, he look up to Xavier and Kim they were both cheering for him and gave him the thumps up. Ricky took a deep breath and nodded and felt his confidence flowing he threw a pokeball to the air as to which Xl came out of. Bui! Bui!. "Begin!" shouted Ted. "Show me what you got!" said Bryke with a confident smiled. "I plan on it!" Ricky replied back.

To be continue...


	16. Chapter 9 part 1: My First Gym Battle!

Chapter 9 part 1: My First Gym Battle!

"A Geodude?" said Kim as she took out her purple Pokedex and scanned Geodude. PDV: Geodude "The Rock Pokemon", Many live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers. Kim put her Pokedex away; "A Geodude perfect for a Rock type trainer.

"Let's go Geodude! Use Roll Out!"-Bryke. Geodude started to roll directly at Xl. "Xl dodge!"-Ricky. Xl quickly jumped out of the way, as fast as ever. " Your Buizel sure is fast" said Bryke " Now Geodude use Rock Blast!". Geodude stopped rolling and started throwing Rocks at Xl. "Xl dodge the rocks with Aqua Jet!". Xl launched off with the Aqua Jet directed at Geodude dodging the rocks that where thrown at him and landed the hit directly on Geodude causing great damage on Geodude. " Geodude you alright?". Geo! Dude!. "Good!"-Bryke.

" Xl use Aqua Jet!"- Ricky. Xl started doing the Aqua Jet directing at Geodude again "Geodude use Focus Punch!. Geodude started to form the Focus Punch but Xl was faster and landed the Aqua Jet on him. "Now use Water Gun!"-Ricky. Xl launched the Water Gun attack at Geodude. "Geodude, Double Team!"-Bryke. Just as the Water Gun was about to hit Geodude, Xl's attack missed because Geodude had created illusions of itself and now identical Geodudes surrounded him. "Double Team!?" said Ricky as him and Xl tried to tell which one was the real one.

"Confuse?" said Bryke with a smirk. " Xl use Water Pulse..."-Ricky. Xl started forming something else that wasn't Water Pulse while Bryke commanded the Geodude to attack. "Isn't that..." started Xavier. As the Geodude approached Xl the attack he was forming before showed itself as Xl was now surrounded by water, then the water was send back at the Geodude dissipating the fake ones and revealing the real one. "What was that?" asked Ricky. " That was Brine, a pretty powerful water attack that Xl just learned"- Xavier. Geo...dude. Geodude fell to the ground now fainted. "Geodude isn't able to battle! Winner is Xl!" shouted Ted.

"Geodude return!"- Bryke "You did well" he said as he look at Geodude's Pokeball and took out another. "Way to go Xl, I can believe you learned Brine!"-Ricky. Bui! Bui!. "You were awesome, I knew you were going to help me win"-Ricky said happily. "Now return!" said Ricky as Xl returned to he's Pokeball and took out Voltic's Pokeball. "Voltic is your turn!" Ricky called out as his Luxio Voltic appeared. Xio!- Voltic screeched.

"Ricky is doing pretty well, don't you think bro?" Kim asked her brother. "Yeah, now Ricky has his three Pokemon while Bryke has two. But I don't think he should lose his focus" said Xavier. "What do you mean?" asked Kim. " Bryke's tough who knows what might happen" finished Xavier.

"Now Pupitar!" Yelled Bryke as Pupitar appeared on the field. Ricky took out his Pokedex. Pupitar: " The Hard Shell Pokemon"Its body is as hard as bedrock. By venting pressurized gas, it can launch itself like a rocket. Ricky put his Pokedex in his pocket. "A Pupitar, Interesting" thought Xavier.

"Pupitar use Rock Slide!". Pupitar made rocks fall on Voltic. "Voltic use Iron Tail to break the rocks" quickly responded Ricky. Voltic's tail turned into Iron and started breaking the big rocks. "Now Pupitar use Stone Edge!". Pupitar did the attack that made more rocks fall and faster over powering Voltic. "He's not giving me a chance" thought Ricky.

"Let's go Voltic! Use Thunderbolt!"-Ricky. Voltic used the powerful looking Thunderbolt but the attack did little than nothing to Pupitar. "The Thunderbolt did nothing!" stated Ricky. "You won't be able to beat my Pokemon with those electric attacks" said Bryke "Now Pupitar use Rock Tomb!". Pupitar lifted the boulders in the field and started hurling them at Voltic. "Voltic dodge!" commanded Ricky. Voltic tried to move out of the way but the boulder fell on him and was trapped under the boulders.

"Voltic!" shouted Ricky. Everyone looked at the boulder that were keeping Voltic from moving. "Heh!". Luxio!, Voltic struggle to break out. "Voltic use Iron Tail to break the rocks. Voltic struggle but started the Iron Tail, but failed to moved. "Pupitar use Screech!" said Bryke. Pupitar unleashed a grass-shattering screeched , this cause Voltic's defense to lower and also the screech shattered a little the boulders Ricky seeing this reacted. "Voltic use Thunderbolt!" said Ricky. Voltic did as he was told an so the Thunderbolt cause the boulders to open up a gap. "Now use Iron Tail!". Voltic used the Iron Tail on the boulders breaking free and in the process sending them flying at Pupitar who fell back by the impact but got back up.

Ricky quickly looked for a strategy, which then came to his mind. "Voltic return!, XL let's go!" said Ricky as he substituted Voltic for XL. Bui! Bui!. "Substitution, doesn't matter! Pupitar use Bite on Xl. Pupitar leap towards Xl as the attack landed on Xl. The attack cause some damage on Xl but he shake it off. "Xl use Aqua Jet on Pupitar!" shouted Ricky. Xl use Aqua Jet on Pupitar landing the attack and so this when on...

"They're not letting each other rest!" said Kim as she continue watching the battle closely. "Yes, It's a good battle" said Xavier. As he and Kim continue cheering Ricky on. Now both Xl and Pupitar were panting. "Finish this Xl use Brine!" shouted Ricky. Xl used Brine on Pupitar, who then felt with spiral eyes on the Battle Field as Ted shouted "Pupitar is unable to battle! Xl is the winner!".

"You did it again Xl!, keep it up!" said Ricky as Bryke returned his Pupitar to it's Pokeball so it could rest. "You have a special talent for training your Pokemon...young Ricky" said Bryke. "I do?" said Ricky with a confuse look. "Yes...". " A Talent for Pokemon Training?" Ricky still looked a little puzzled. "Heh! You will need that talent as I will now use my best Pokemon!" said Bryke as he took out a Pokeball. " Stay strong Xl just one more!" said Ricky. Bui! Bui!. Bryke smiled and let out his last Pokemon.

To Be Continue....


	17. Chapter 9 part 2: Heat Fist

_Chapter 9 Part 2 Heat Fist's Determination!_

_Out of the Pokeball Bryke had thrown into the air came out his last Pokemon his....Cranidos!. The Cranidos and Bryke smiled at each other. Ricky took out his Pokedex; Cranidos "The Head Butt Pokemon" It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron._

Xavier examined the Cranidos, he remember it was the same Cranidos he saw the day before with Bryke, and not only that he could tell it was pretty strong. "Ricky might have his hands full with this one..." he exclaimed to Kim. "Why do you say that bro?" asked Kim. "That Cranidos could be Bryke's last Pokemon, but It is definitely the strongest!". "Even so, Ricky still has his three Pokemon wouldn't that give him an advantage?". "Let's just wait and see" Xavier finished.

"Ricky this is my partner and strongest Pokemon Cranidos, so don't get cocky just because you haven't loss any of your Pokemon yet!" Bryke exclaimed. "Cocky? I've been taught better than that!" replied Ricky. "Heh! Cranidos use Headbutt. Cranidos started charging at Xl with great speed. "Xl dodge!". Xl who was tired and panting got out of the way.

"Xl is already tired from the other battles!" exclaimed Kim. "That won't work Cranidos turn Headbutt into Zen Headbutt!". Cranidos turned around as a blue aura started emanating from it's head. "Xl use Water Pulse!" said Ricky. Xl used Water Pulse on Cranidos, but it only and smashed his head with Xl sending him backwards and falling with spiral eyes. "XL is unable to battle! Winner is...Cranidos!" said Ted Bryke's assistant.

"Xl return!" said Ricky as a beam shot out of the Pokemon so Xl could retreat. "You did better than great! Take a long rest!" said Ricky referring to Xl in the Pokeball and took out Voltic's Pokeball. "Voltic I need your help!" shouted Ricky as he threw the Pokeball into the air and Voltic appeared. Xio! Voltic screeched. "Good work Cranidos! Now use Zen Headbutt!". Cranidos started charging towards Voltic like last time. Ricky noticed Cranidos was still wet from Xl's Water Pulse. "Voltic quick use Thunderbolt!"yelled Ricky. Voltic did as he was told. The thunderbolt hit just as Cranidos's Zen headbutt landed on Voltic. Both Pokemon were stun for a while, but then shook it off.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt again!" shouted Bryke. "Voltic dodge! And use Iron Tail!" said Ricky. Voltic dodge the Zen Headbutt and then used Iron Tail on Cranidos causing some damage on it. "Voltic use Iron Tail!". " Cranidos you use Iron Tail too!". Both Pokemon turned their tails in Iron and charged at each other. Cranidos's Iron Tail was the one to land, and so Voltic fell with spiral eyes, fainted. "Voltic is unable to battle! Winner is Cranidos!.

"Look like you were right Xavier, now Ricky is down to his last Pokemon too!" said Kim. Xavier just looked at the field. "Argh! Voltic return!" said Ricky as he hold up Voltic's Pokeball and the beam retreated Voltic inside "You were great Voltic! Take a long rest too!" Ricky said referring to Voltic in the Pokeball and then took out Heat Fist's Pokeball. "Heat Fist is your turn!" he said as he threw the Pokeball and Heat Fist came out of it. Chimchar!"Alright partner is up to you!" Ricky told Heat Fist as to which he nodded.

"Is that your partner Ricky?" asked Bryke. Ricky nodded. "Then this should be an interesting battle" said Bryke " Don't hold back Cranidos! Use Rock Throw!". Cranidos started hurling Rocks at Heat Fist. "Heat Fist dodge the rocks. Heat Fist started jumping to the boulders that surrounded the battlefield dodging the rocks. "Cranidos use Headbutt on that boulder" said Bryke referring to the boulder Heat Fist was standing on. Cranidos broke the boulder with headbutt as Heat Fist jumped into another one. Cranidos repeated this and finally manage to brake a boulder and Heat Fist lost his balance and fell backwards. "Now Cranidos use Iron Tail!". Cranidos used Iron Tail on Heat Fist while in the air to send him crashing down.

"Argh! Heat Fist are you okay?" shouted Ricky with concerned. Heat Fist quickly got back up. "Alright use Pound!". Heat Fist used Pound on Cranidos "Counter with Iron Tail!" said Bryke. Cranidos counter attacked Heat Fist. "Heat Fist use Dig!" Heat Fist went underground. "Cranidos stay still so you can tell were Heat Fist is gonna come out" said Bryke. Cranidos stood still. "Heat Fist now!". Heat Fist came out in front off Cranidos. "Cranidos use Headbutt!"-Bryke. Cranidos used Headbutt on Heat Fist just as he came out of the ground.

Now both Heat Fist and Cranidos were panting, just then Heat Fist's Blaze ability quick in. "That's Blaze! Heat Fist now use Pound!. Heat Fist used Pound as Cranidos once again. "This is not good every attack that Heat Fist uses Cranidos counterattacks it! Even with the Blaze ability!" said Xavier. What Xavier said was right Heat Fist was being overwhelmed, but he still fought because it was for Ricky and Ricky knew this. Heat Fist kept fighting back even if its attack were counter as Ricky watch his partner fight. "This is it use Flamethrower!"-Ricky. "Looks like this is it! Cranidos use Flamethrower too!" said Bryke. Both attacks collided in the middle of the Battlefield both Pokemon giving everything they had. But Heat Fist was still being overwhelmed.

"Heat Fist... Heat Fist you can do it! I know you can!" shouted Ricky as Kim and Xavier cheered too. Chimchar!: Heat Fist nodded. Now the attacks were going back and ford. Everyone anxiously waited the winner. Chimchar! Just then Heat Fist started to glow, as his appearance started to change as the glow faded. Monferno! Heat Fist exclaimed. "Heat Fist evolved!" said Xavier. "No way!" shouted Ricky as he took out his Pokedex. PDV: Monferno "The Playful Pokemon" To intimidate attackers, it stretches the fire on its tail to make itself appear bigger. "I can believe you evolve Heat Fist! Now win this for me!" said Ricky. Monferno! Heat Fist's Flamethrower turned into Fire Blast and completely overpowered Cranidos sending him directly at a boulder as dust spread. When the dust faded Cranidos was in the ground with spiral eyes. "Cranidos is unable to battle! The challenger Ricky and his new Monferno are the winners!" exclaimed Ted.

"You're awesome Heat Fist!" said Ricky as Heat Fist jumped into his arms. "Ricky did it!" said Xavier. "Alright Ricky!" cheered Kim. "We did it!" said Ricky as he continue to celebrate with Heat Fist. "Both Pokemon were strong and fought well!" said Xavier. Kim looked at her brother, she knew her brother had the special ability to tell which Pokemon was strong, since they were little. Though her other older brothers had special skills of their own. Of course she wasn't left behind her special skill was what she did best, and that was Contests.

Bryke clear his throat and then spoke "Ricky you and your Pokemon prove you have being working hard, and in honor of our spectacular battle I Oreburgh's Gym Leader Bryke present to you "The Coal Badge". "Thank you Bryke" Said Ricky as he accepted the badge as he celebrated with his Pokemon and showed it to Xavier and Kim. "Now Ricky be sure to make it all the way to the Pokemon league! I'll be cheering" said Bryke. "I will!" said Ricky. "And Xavier keep working hard! Good Luck on your contests Kim!"-Bryke. "Thanks" said Kim. The waved goodbye and headed to the Pokemon Center were they would meet back up with Laura and Kari.

To be continue....


	18. Chapter 10 part 1: A little scare

_**Chapter 10 (Part 1): A Little Scare... but Totally Pumped!**_

_Previously: Ricky had challenge Oreburgh's Gym Leader Bryke to a battle for the badge. As the battle when on Ricky had the advantage as he hadn't loss a Pokemon yet and Bryke was down to his last. Ricky was pretty confident until Bryke's last Pokemon turned out to be his partner Cranidos who proved to be strong as it defeated two of Ricky's Pokemon with ease. Since winning the badge meant a lot if he wanted to make it to the Pokemon League, Ricky let out his own partner Pokemon his Chimchar Heat Fist on who he trusted would win the battle. Heat Fist seemed to be overwhelmed by Cranidos as they used their last attack, in the act Heat Fist evolved into Monferno and won the battle for Ricky. Ricky now has gain the Coal Badge and is one step closer to the Pokemon league._

Kim and Xavier were walking back to the Pokemon Center, Ricky was way behind them too busy admiring his badge. It was almost sundown. So Xavier and Kim stop so Ricky could catch up. When Ricky finally caught up, he saw the figures of Kim and Xavier and looked up. They were looking at him with weird looks.

"What?" Ricky questioned. Xavier shook his head and continue walking while Kim still looked at Ricky with that weird look.. "What!?"he questioned again. "Just hurry up" said Kimberly as she started to walk too while Ricky put his badge away in a dark blue colored case with Sinnoh league's symbol on it, the case opened when a button was pushed and inside it the case had 8 different shaped hollows. Ricky inserted his badge into one of the spots. "Now can we go?" Kim asked. "Sorry, yeah let's go" replied Ricky.

When they were nearly the Pokemon Center. Ricky seeing that they were close to the Pokemon center started to run towards the Pokemon Center. He bumped into Cyclone and fell forwards. "That's what you get for running" said Kim. "Ugh!" he pulled his head up. "Pip! Piplup!". "Huh!" Ricky noticed Cyclone was under him. "Oops, sorry Cyclone"-Ricky.

Ricky stood up only to fall back again when a silver colored bird screeched right in front of him. His Badge Case fell out of his Blue Backpack. Ricky was lying on his back with his eyes closed, he could feel his heart pounding from the scare and something heavy on his chest. As thus he opened his eyes, only to see the silver birds yellow eyes looking down on him. He gulped and was about to scream when Laura came by.

" Sky! Come over here!" commanded Laura as she ran over to where Ricky and Kim was with Kari. The Silver bird got off Ricky and flew over to Laura. Kim walked over to Laura. Ricky got up still trembling "What's that!" he screamed when he referred to the silver bird . "Calm down! It's just a Skarmory" said Xavier as he walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Yeah, This is my Skarmory! Sky, I caught him a while ago" said Laura as she pet Sky on the head. Kim opened her Pokedex.

PDA: Skarmory! "The Armor Bird Pokemon" Skarmory is entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword-like cutting edges.

"Why did he scare me like that!?" said Ricky. "He just likes doing that, I guess" replied Laura. "Or maybe Sky just doesn't like you" said Xavier as he laughed. Ricky glared at him. Eevee?- Luz Kari's Eevee noticed and picked up Ricky's case in her mouth. "What do you have there Luz?" Kari said as she knelled down. Luz handed Kari Ricky's badge case it was opened. Kari took it and saw that he had obtained the Coal Badge from Bryke.

"You got the Coal Badge!" she exclaimed. "You did?" Laura asked Ricky. "That's right!" said Ricky. Laura went over to see Ricky's badge. "Was it hard?" Laura asked. "Yeah, how was the battle?" Kari asked as she looked at Ricky. "I'll tell you, after I take my Pokemon to get healed" said Ricky as he entered the Center. Laura returned Cyclone and Skarmory, Kari did the same with Luz, gave Ricky his case back and they headed into the Pokemon Center.

An hour later the sun had already went down. Outside the Pokemon center was a boy wearing a black shirt, had gray pants and black shoes, he also had black sunglasses in his wild red hair. The boy entered the Pokemon center and headed to where Nurse Joy was. As the boy passed the group, he noticed Xavier and glared at him while he walked by. Xavier recognize the boy as the one he had encounter the night before, that was trying to catch his Bulbasaur using his Eevees. Xavier folded his arms while Kim and Kari stared at the boy.

The boy approach Nurse Joy's counter where Ricky was getting his Pokemon back after being healed. Ricky moved a little to the side when he heard footsteps behind him. The boy passed Ricky "Have them ready when I come back" the boy demanded as he handed Nurse Joy his pokeballs and walked out the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was surprise by the boy's demand but still took the Pokeballs. "That was rude..." thought Ricky. He then went to where the others were at.

Ricky then told Kari and Laura about his battle. "I won! Thanks to Heat Fist!" said Ricky as he threw Heat Fist Pokeball and revealed his Monferno. "Heat Fist evolve!" said Laura with a surprise looked. Monferno!- Heat Fist jumped on Ricky's shoulder. "Yep!" replied Ricky. "That's so cool!" said Laura. "But anyways, I hope you girls are ready for your battle against Bryke tomorrow" said Ricky

"We're more than ready!" said Laura. "You bet! All that training we had today, Is gonna pay up tomorrow!" said Kari. "And after we get our badges, Is back to Jubilife and onto Floaroma Town for Kim's contest right?"-Laura. "Right!" said Kim. "Are you gonna train fro the contest tomorrow Kim?" asked Ricky. "Yeah" she replied.

Ricky's stomach growled. Everyone laugh. "Let's go eat!" said Kim. Everyone when and got dinner that Nurse Joy had made and food for their Pokemon as well. They sat down on a table together to eat. "So Laura, Kari what Pokemon are you gonna use?" asked Xavier.

"Well I'm gonna use Gible, Sky and of course Cyclone" replied Laura. "Nice lineup Laura" said Kim. "In my case I'll be using Azul Cielo my Walrein, Typhoon my Seadra and I still haven't decided If I should use Midori or Chicka my Meganium... " said Kari. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon" said Xavier. "Don't worry about it, whichever one you pick, I'm sure you'll win!" said Ricky. "Yeah!" said Kim while Xavier nodded.

"Ricky Underwood, you have a call" said Nurse Joy. Ricky got up and went to see who was calling. While Laura and Kari thought about their Gym Battles. "Bryke! Get ready 'cause it's my turn now!" thought Laura. "You won't know what hit you Bryke" thought Kari.

To Be Continue...


	19. Chapter 10 part 2: Weird Reaction?

_**Chapter 10 (Part 2) : Weird Reaction? Laura's On A Roll**_

__

Ricky walked over to where the phones where at with Heat Fist on his shoulder. The phone's screen showed a man with spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes. All that could be seen of his clothes were his long sleeve dark blue shirt under his white coat. Behind him an Umbreon and a Espeon could be seen resting next to each other cuddling a Pokemon egg.

"Dad!" exclaimed Ricky when he saw the man on the phone's screen waking up the Umbreon and Espeon. Indeed the man in the screen was Ricky's father Tai. He was a well known Pokemon doctor and great trainer of course.

"Hey sport! How you doing?" said Tai. "I'm great!" Ricky replied. After hearing Ricky's name the Umbreon got up and left the Espeon to rest. The Umbreon jumped next to Tai. Bre!. "Hey Midnight!" Ricky said when he saw the Umbreon "How are you doing?" asked Ricky. "Great as always, right Midnight?" said Tai as Midnight nodded.

Midnight was Tai's first Pokemon caught as an Eevee. Midnight also was one of the Pokemon that cause the first encounter of Ricky's parents. Now Midnight currently helps Tai with his work as a Pokemon doctor and awaits the birth of his own child along with Val's espeon Ruby.

"Hey how did your gym battle go?" Tai asked his son. "How did it go? Just take a look!" said Ricky as he took out his badge case and showed his dad his new badge. "Way to go Ricky!" Tai said proudly. "Thanks". "I see Heat Fist evolve and it's looking healthy". "Yeah" Ricky replied as he petted Heat Fist "I was taught by the best...". "Right" Tai was proud of how Ricky was raising his Pokemon. He has always been a gentle child and he was proud of how great he was doing on his journey.

"Hey dad...?". "Yeah?". "Where's mom?". "She's researching somethings with your Aunt Misty" Tai said not really telling much. "What are they researching?" Ricky asked. "Well...um Water Pokemon..." Tai got a little nervous. "Water Pokemon?" Ricky didn't seem to buy it. "Yeah...you know how your Aunt is with water pokemon" he stated.

"Ok...". "Well is getting late!" said Tai looking at his watch. "But it's still earl-" Ricky was cut off by Tai. "You should get some sleep Ricky!" said Tai. "But!". "Goodnight your mother and aunt send their love, bye!" said Tai shutting the screen off.

"Sorry about that Ricky, but you don't need to worry about what's going on..." said Tai back at the lab as he walked out and Midnight went to rest again. "That was weird...even for dad..." said Ricky walking back to the gang.

" We should go to sleep early today" said Xavier as he got up from the table. " Yeah" everyone replied and got up except for Ricky who was still thinking of why his dad acted so weird, he thought maybe something was wrong.  
"Ricky!" said Laura waving her arms in front of Ricky's face. "Huh?" Ricky snap out of it and looked at Laura. "Are you okay?" Laura asked Ricky. "Um..yeah I'm fine" said Ricky as he got up. "Are you sure?". "I'm okay really... you should get some sleep" said Ricky as he walk to his room. Cyclone call out to Laura so she walked to her room too.

Everyone had their own things on their minds. Laura and Kari were thinking about their gym battles. Kim was anticipating her contest. Ricky was still a little worry. All of them were interrupted by Xavier who was fast asleep and snoring. Everyone threw their pillows at Xavier to wake him up."What!" he said when he felt the pillows hit him. Everyone except for Xavier laugh and went to sleep.

The next day they got up early and got ready to leave for the gym. They had breakfast and had their Pokemon check. When everyone had finished eating they left for the gym. It was just opening so they where the first ones there.

"Up and early here again?" Bryke asked as he opened the gym's doors "Good morning!". "Good morning" everyone replied. "Who's gonna challenge me today?" Bryke asked. "Mind if I go first Kari?" Laura asked. "Sure, go ahead" Kari replied. "Well then follow me Laura" said Bryke.

First up was Laura and then Kari. The gang sat at the stands. While Laura went up to the battlefield. "Battle Begin!" shouted Bryke's assistant. "Gible!" shouted Laura. "Sudowoodo!'.

"Sudowoodo Double Edge!" shouted Bryke. "Gible use Rock Tomb!". Gible blocked Sudowoodo's movement. "Sudowoodo use Rock Hammer to break the rocks." Sudowoodo broke the rocks. " Gible use Slash!". Gible used Slash on the Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo was thrown back. "Gible now use Take down!". Gible used Take down on the Sudowoodo. The Sudowoodo fell to the ground with spiral eyes.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Gible is the winner!"

"Good job Gible!" said Laura "You were great out there ! Now return!" said Laura. "Shieldon!" shouted Bryke. " Sky! It's your turn!" said Laura as Sky came out of it's Pokeball and roosted on a Rock.

"Let's start!" yelled Bryke. "Sky! Use Steel Wing!" said Laura. Sky flew high up and then dived down. Sky used Steel Wing on Shieldon. Shieldon got a damaged. "Shieldon use Take Down!" shouted Bryke. The Shieldon used Take Down on Sky. Sky got a little mad.

"Laura's Skarmory is really strong..." commented Ricky. "How did she get it anyway?" said Kim. "How did she get it Karina?" asked Xavier. "Well..." started Kari.

_**Flashback**_

_  
Laura and Kari where training their Pokemon for their upcoming gym battle. Laura had drawn targets in the trees around them so her Pokemon could practice their accuracy._

"Alright Gible! Use Slash on the target!"-Laura. Gible! Gible used Slash on the target in the tree leaving the mark of her claws in it. Gible? Gible heard something screech a little but only she heard it. "Good Job Gible! Now Cyclone is your turn!" said Laura. Pip!. "Cyclone use Peck on the target. Pip! Cyclone nodded and quickly used Peck on the target with great accuracy. He got off the tree and the screech was heard again. This time a Silver feathered bird flew out of the tree very angry.

"Uhh..what's that?" asked Laura. "It's a Skarmory and not a very happy one..." said Kari. "What do we do?" asked Laura. "We should try to calm it down" said Kari. "How do we do that?"-Laura. "Battle it! I guess" said Kari.

"Midori use Razor Leaf!" commanded Kari. Midori send the spinning leaf at Skarmory but it did little to nothing. "Well that didn't work!" said Kari " Why don't you try it Laura?" said Kari. "Ok! Gible use Take Down!" commanded Laura. Gible used Take Down but again it didn't do much.

"Ok the Cyclone use Bubblebeam!" said Laura. Piplup! Cyclone used Bubblebeam on the Skarmory, this time causing damage. The Skarmory was damage but the attack got him madder. "That got him mad..." said Laura. The Skarmory dived and continuously used Air Slash on Cyclone.

"Cyclone!" shouted Laura "Are you okay?". Pip!. Cyclone nodded. "Then It's time to use Brine!" shouted Laura. Cyclone nodded and just as the Skarmory was about to use another Air Slash Cyclone surrounded itself with water repelling the Skarmory. The Skarmory fell with spiral eyes.

"I think I should catch it..." said Laura. "Go ahead!" said Kari. "Ok! Go Pokeball!" shouted Laura as she threw a Pokeball at the Skarmory. The Pokeball started shaking and after a few seconds it stopped. "Alright!'. Laura picked up the Pokeball and called the Skarmory out. The Skarmory was now calm, so Cyclone and Gible welcomed it to the team.

"Skarmory! You're now part of my team!" said Laura. The Skarmory nodded. "Are you gonna named it?" asked Kari. "Oh right!...I think Sky its a good name..." said Laura. The Skarmory seem happy with the name. "Now lets go back to training" said Kari.

_**End of Flashback**_

__

"So that's how she got it!"said Kim. "Laura manage to make it that strong, in that small amount of time?" questioned Xavier. "That just proves how skilled your little sister is as a trainer" said Kari. "Yeah" replied Kim.

"Shieldon Take Down again!"-Bryke. "Sky! Metal Sound!" shouted Laura. Sky used Metal Sound as Shieldon approach him. The attack repelled Shieldon and Sky flew high. "Shieldon used Iron Head on Sky!" shouted Bryke. "Sky Air Slash!" shouted Laura. Sky used Air Slash on Shieldon as it jumped. Shieldon crashed down and dust formed on the field. When the dust cleared Shieldon was on it's back with spiral eyes.

"Shieldon is unable to battle! Sky is the winner!" said Ted Bryke's assistant.

"Way to go Sky! You're the best!" Laura told Sky who roosted on a rock proudly. "Now return!" she said as Sky returned to his Pokeball.

"Laura's on a roll!" said Ricky. "She's really good!" said Kim. "Yeah!" said Xavier while everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Are you excited?" asked Ricky. "Just go back to watching the battle!" said Xavier. "Laura just has to win one more battle!" said Ricky. "Let's just see how she handles it" said Kari.

To Be Continue....


	20. Chapter 11 part 1: Amazing Victory

_**Chapter 11 (Part 1): Amazing Victory, Interesting Battle!**_

_Previously: After a scary encounter with Laura's newest Pokemon Sky. Ricky got a call from his father Tai back at his hometown. Though the call ended with a very nervous Tai. The next day it was Laura's turn to take on Bryke. Laura seems to be doing great. During the battle Kari told the others how Laura got her Skarmory. Now Laura continues her battle..._

"Onix!" call out Bryke as the rock snake pokemon appeared on the battlefield. The rock snake pokemon screeched and awaited it's opponent. "Cyclone your turn!" exclaimed Laura as Cyclone appeared on the field. Piplup! Cyclone exclaimed.

"Start!" shouted Bryke's assistant Ted.

"Cyclone use Bubblebeam!"-Laura. "Onix dodge and use Double Edge!" shouted Bryke. Onix rushed pass the bubble beam all the way to Cyclone and head butted him backwards. Cyclone landed face down. It only took a few seconds for Cyclone to get back up and get mad at Onix. "Hey Cyclone calm down" said Laura.

"Onix now use dig!" shouted Bryke. Onix used dig and went underground. "Get ready Cyclone" Laura told Cyclone. Pip!. "Let's go Onix!" shouted Bryke. The ground started to shake a little as Onix came out of the ground. "Use Bind!"-Bryke. Onix used his tail to trap Cyclone preventing him from moving.

Cyclone struggle to break free without luck. "Cyclone use Bubblebeam" shouted Laura. Cyclone while still trapped used Bubblebeam at Onix. Thought it did damage him ,Onix didn't let Cyclone break free. "Better keep trying"-Bryke.

"Cyclone use Bubblebeam again!" shouted Laura as Cyclone attacked Onix once again with the same result. "Onix stay strong keep using Bind!"-Bryke. "Cyclone keep using bubble beam!" Laura shouted as Cyclone repeated the process continuously.

"What is she doing!?" Ricky asked to no one in particular. "If this keeps on Cyclone is gonna exhaust himself!" exclaimed Kim. "Too late...look Cyclone is already tired!" said Kari. She was right Cyclone could be seen panting while using bubble beam as Onix kept it's Bind attack strong. "Who knows...maybe that's what she wants" exclaimed Xavier.

"Why would she want to exhaust her own Pokemon?" asked Kim. "What good will that do?" asked Ricky. Xavier look back at them and gave them a funny grin until they finally figured it out. "Clever!" shouted Kim. As they look down at the field just in time to see Laura's next move.

"Just a little more Cyclone!" Laura told Cyclone. "I'm not sure what you're up to, but your Pokemon won't last to show me!" said Bryke "Onix give you all on that Bind and finish this!" shouted Bryke. As Onix tighten it's grip, Cyclone suddenly got a surge of power.

"There it is! Cyclone's ability Torrent!" Xavier exclaimed from the stands. "That's right!" said Laura with a smile "Cyclone now use Brine!". Cyclone suddenly got covered in a jet of water flowing upwards that set him free and cause a lot of damage on Onix and at the same time stunning it. "Cyclone finish up with Whirlpool!" commanded Laura. Cyclone did as Laura told him. The whirlpool covered Onix completely and in a few seconds, Onix was down with spiral eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle! Challenger Laura and Cyclone are the winners!" exclaimed Ted.

"Yes!" Laura excitedly exclaimed "We did it Cyclone!" she said as Cyclone jumped into her arms. "Whoa!..." was the only thing Ricky had to say. "She just won her badge without losing any of her Pokemon in battle..." said Kim. "That's not fair!" Ricky whined. "It is! Live with it!" said Xavier as he pat Ricky on the back with Ricky glaring at him.

"That was certainly one of the toughest battles I have had in a while" started Bryke "To a challenger quite worthy I honored the Coal Badge" he finished as he handed Laura the badge. Laura took it and held it high so the gang at the stands could see it. Piplup! Piplup!- Cyclone was as excited as Laura was. The gang also cheered for her victory.

Laura approach the stands and everyone congratulated her for the victory as well as letting her know how impress they were with her amazing victory as to which she replied that it was just luck. Laura put the badge in her case

Bryke told them he was gonna take a break to heal his Pokemon and would resume accepting challenges after he was done. So the gang went back to the Pokemon Center to wait there. But it was still early in the morning so not many trainers were around in the Center.

Karina was getting ready for her challenge while Laura got her Pokemon healed. Ricky was sitting with Xavier next to where Kari was preparing. Ricky yawned. "Why are you tire? We went to sleep at the same time"-Xavier. "Oh! I don't know, maybe Someone! Kept me up all night with it's snoring!" Ricky said with a high voice. Xavier shook his head.

Kari stared at two of her Pokemon. "Hey Kari!"Ricky shouted. Kari lower her head to Ricky "What?". "Did you figure it out already?" he asked. She nodded. "So?" Xavier asked curiously. "Well you just have to wait" Kari replied putting her Pokeballs away. Xavier and Ricky groaned. "But waiting is so Boring!" Ricky groaned.

"We should get going already" said Kim. "Yeah, you don't want to be late for your challenge" said Laura. Ricky quickly got up and ran outside while the others walked calmly behind. It was still early in the morning.

Bryke was already at the Battlefield as Kari step into her position. This time in the stands were actually almost full. The people sitting there where the workers from the mine that had come to see Bryke's battle.

"Gym Leader Bryke,has been challenge by Karina Lauren Jackson for the Coal Badge! Battle!

"I'm not gonna lose again!" exclaimed Bryke "Pupitar!" he said as Pupitar appeared on the field. "We'll see about that!" replied Kari "Typhoon!" she shouted as it appeared on the field. Seadra!. "A Seadra right?" started Ricky as he took out his Pokedex.

PDV: Seadra "The Dragon Pokemon" The poisonous barbs all over its body are highly valued as ingredients for making traditional herbal medicine. It shows no mercy to anything approaching its nest.

"This should be interesting" said Xavier.  


To be continue...


	21. Chapter 11 part 2: Next Up! Kari!

_**Chapter 11 (Part 2): Next up! Kari!**_

"_Let the Challenge Begin!"_

__

"Pupitar use Taunt!" started Bryke. Pupitar's cries anger Typhoon into only attacking for a while. "Typhoon use Agility!" commanded Kari. Typhoon moved swiftly through the field. "Pupitar Rock Slide!". Typhoon dodge the attack with ease since of the increase speed. "

"Typhoon Bubblebeam!" commanded Kari. Typhoon launched the attack at Pupitar. Pupitar shook it off. "Pupitar Dark Pulse!"-Bryke. Pupitar a black aura surrounded Pupitar and then launched at Typhoon. Typhoon was still unable to protect itself from the attack.

"Rock Tomb!"-Bryke. Pupitar took the chance and trapped Typhoon under piles of rock. "How on Typhoon" thought Karina. Typhoon struggle to break free. "Pupitar use Screech!"-Bryke. Pupitar's screech lowered Typhoon's defenses.

"Pupitar use Hidden Power!"-Bryke. Pupitar was surrounded by white circles in an X formation. The circles then shoot at Typhoon. Typhoon received the attack doing damage to it but at the same time at the rocks that trapped him.

"Typhoon should be able to attack now, but he's still trapped..." Kari then noticed there was a gap in the rocks and that Typhoon was moving with more ease now. "Pupitar use Stone Edge!" commanded Bryke.

Pupitar positioned itself on the field to unleashed the powerful rock type move. But as it was about to happen it missed Typhoon. Pupitar retreated back to Bryke's side of the field. "Pupitar use Hyper Beam then!" shouted Bryke.

"Typhoon use Smokescreen!" commanded Kari. In bits of seconds the field was covered in a thick haze just as Pupitar used the attack at where Typhoon was still trapped before the smokescreen. The sound of the rocks crumbling could be heard.

When the smoke cleared the rocks were crumbled but Typhoon wasn't there. Pupitar looked confused. "Typhoon use Water Pulse!" commanded Kari as Typhoon appeared from nowhere. Typhoon attacked was accurate and Pupitar fell to the ground with spiral eyes. Seadra!

"Pupitar is unable to battle! Typhoon is the winner!"

"Nice one Typhoon, you go back to your Pokeball and rest" Kari told Typhoon as she returned him to his Pokeball. "Now Midori!" shouted Kari as Midori appeared from it's Pokeball on the field. Turt!. "You know what to do Midori!"-Kari. Turt! Midori nodded.

"So she chose Midori!" exclaimed Ricky. "Apparently" replied Xavier.

"This is not my best day" Bryke told himself "Hippopotas!" Bryke shouted as a small hippo like Pokemon appeared on the field. Kari took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

PDV: Hippopotas "The Hippo Pokemon"It enshrouds itself with sand to protect itself from germs. It does not enjoy getting wet. 

_"That's an interesting Pokemon" Xavier exclaimed._

_"Battle start!"_

_  
"Midori use Razor Leaf!" commanded Kari. Midori use the attack on Hippopotas. "Counterattack with Water Pulse!"-Bryke. Hippopotas used the Water Pulse to take down the Razor Leaf coming at it._

"That's an odd move for a ground type..." said Kim. "That's one of the special abilities of Hippopotas kind" said Xavier. "Really?" asked Kim. "Yes" replied Xavier. "You and your scientific mind Xavier" Ricky joked "But lets' just watch the battle" he finished avoiding the look Xavier was giving him.

"Midori use Iron Tail!" commanded Kari. Midori attacked Hippopotas with it's Iron Tail only to be counter by Hippopotas grabbing Midori's tail with it's mouth. Hippopotas threw Midori back at the other side of the field.

"Tsk..."-Kari "This isn't working...". "Hippopotas use Yawn on Midori!" commanded Bryke. Before Kari noticed Midori seem drowsy and started to yawn. "Midori!" Kari exclaimed "Use Solar Beam!".

"But Solar Beam takes to much to charge!" exclaimed Kim. "Just watch!" said Laura. "Hippopotas Take Down!" commanded Bryke. "Midori! Solar beam!"commanded Kari. Just as Hippopotas charged it was hit with Midori's very powerful Solar beam.

"But how!" Bryke exclaimed. "Kari's Pokemon have been train well" replied Xavier. Hippopotas had taken a lot of damage but was still able to get up. While Midori fell asleep by the effect of Hippopotas Yawn.

"Hippopotas! Quick use Earthquake!" shouted Bryke. Hippopotas used Earthquake and since Midori wasn't able to dodge do to being asleep. It woke up with spiral eyes.

"_Midori is unable to battle! Hippopotas is the winner!"_

_  
"You did great Midori, take a long rest"-Kari said as she returned the fainted Midori to her Pokeball. "Let's continue!" exclaimed Bryke. But just as both of them were about to send out their Pokemon and explosion was heard from Bryke's laboratory._

Bryke ran to his Lab and the gang followed. When they got to the lab they saw that it was wrecked. The cause of this was non other than...

To be continue...


	22. Chapter 12 part 1: Looking, Searching

_**Chapter 12 (Part 1): **_**_Looking_**_**, **_**_Searching_**_**, **_**_Running_**_**....**_

_Previously: Laura had won her battle against Bryke with little to no problem and now has the Coal badge under her possession. Next up was Kari against Bryke. They were having a back and fort battle. But just as the battle was getting interesting and explosion sound was heard coming from Bryke's lab. The gang rushed to the lab to find out what was the cause of this explosion._

When they arrived at the lab, there was still dust in the air. When it finally cleared, Bryke quickly noticed that his Pokemon Fossil Resurrection Machines were gone. Bryke couldn't believe it. Just then an Officer Jenny came into the scene.

"Officer Jenny!" the gang exclaimed in unison. "What happened here!" she asked. Bryke looked in her direction "M-My machines were stolen!" he replied. "Your Resurrection Machines?" she asked. Bryke nodded. "Well do you have a clue on who might have done it?" Officer Jenny asked. The gang nodded no as did Bryke.

"I do!" Xavier who was knelled down examining the area were the machines used to be. He got up and held out a Communication Device that looked like a Poketch only it was black and had a logo on the back. Officer Jenny took the device an examined it. "Team X!" she exclaimed after **_looking_**_ at the logo on the back. Xavier nodded._

"Who's Team X?" Bryke asked. "A group of bad guys who are up to no good" Xavier answered. "We're currently on their trail" said Officer Jenny. "Then what do you propose we do?" Bryke asked concern about his machines. Xavier approach Officer Jenny "May I?" he said taking the Communication Device. He then threw a Pokeball and his Growlithe appeared. Growlithe!.

"Alright Growlithe I want you to find the owner of this thing" Xavier told Growlithe. Growlithe nodded and sniffed the device. After a few seconds Growlithe pick up the scent. "Ok! Since your Growlithe picked up the scent why don't you come with me. Xavier nodded. "Then I'll go too!" Bryke said.

"Then we will use Sky to search for Team X from the sky!" she told Ricky and Kari. "Then let's find those crook!" said Officer Jenny. Everyone nodded and separated. Officer Jenny, Xavier and Bryke followed Growlithe while Ricky, Laura and Kari followed Sky. While **_looking_**_ for Team X Bryke showed concerned for his machines._

Xavier noticed this and assured Bryke that they would find his machines and stop Team X. At the same time Ricky wondered why Team X would want to do with Bryke's machines. Laura and Kari were thinking the same and weren't able to come up with nothing.

After a few minutes of **_searching_**_ Growlithe and Sky were finally able to reach the site were Team X was; The Mine Cave were Bryke is often found. The two groups reunited again and hid in the bushes. Apparently Team X had taken over the mine and were excavating for fossils._

Bryke spotted his machines they were being guarded by two grunts and their Pokemon. "What do we do now?" Laura asked. "We should cause a distraction, that way we could get a chance to take confront the grunts who took the machines.  
"Ok, but who can cause a big enough distraction...?" Bryke asked. Everyone except for Officer Jenny and Bryke looked at Ricky. Ricky looked at them "Why are you all **_looking_**_ at me?". "You're great at distractions Ricky" said Laura. "What is that suppose to mean!" Ricky replied. "Just do it!" exclaimed Xavier._

"Me and Kari will help you out too" said Laura while dragging Ricky. "There's a nicer way to ask people!" Ricky mumbled while being dragged. "You're so dramatic" Kari replied. "I'm just a victim!" Ricky replied.

"When they start the distraction Kim and I will move in a confront the grunts guarding the machines" Xavier explained. Kimberly, Bryke and Officer Jenny nodded. "Then when I signal you and Officer Jenny, take the chance to take back your machines" Finished Xavier.

Just then Ricky appeared with Xl. Ricky commanded Xl to create a water show of some type. The grunts exchange confuse looks and the two grunts guarding the machines told them to chase Ricky off. In moments Ricky was being charge at by all the grunts that were at the mine. "Is not fair, why couldn't Xavier be the one being chase!" Ricky groaned as he was being chase.

"That's our signal!" Xavier said leading them to were the grunts guarding the machines were.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" The grunts shouted when they saw Xavier. "Taking back the machines!" replied Xavier. "We'll just see about that!" the grunts said letting their Stunky's out of their Pokeball. "Seems like a challenge" Xavier told Kimberly.


	23. Chapter 12 part 2: Kai's Appearance

_**Chapter 12 (Part 2): **_**_Kai's_**__**_Appearance_**

_"And we never pass up a challenge, right bro?" Kim replied to her brother's comment. Xavier nodded "Bulbasaur let's go!" he exclaimed. "Show time Squirtle!" Kim added. As both Pokemon appeared in front of them prepared to engage in battle with the Stunky's._

"These should be easy" grinned one of the grunts. "Heh, we shall address you two as grunt number 1 and grunt number 2" Xavier joked. "Cocky little brat! Stunky use Iron Tail on the Bulbasaur!" commanded grunt 1. "You use Slash on the Squirtle, Stunky!" commanded grunt 2.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to stop the Iron Tail!" commanded Xavier. "Squirtle use Withdraw!" commanded Kim. Bulbasaur quickly stop Stunky's Iron Tail and threw him back as grunt 2's Stunky leaped at Squirtle as it withdraw into it's shell so the attack did no damage.

While Xavier and Kim's battle continue, the grunts that were left working came out from inside the mine. Apparently these were the ones that were excavating for fossils. After the grunts witnessed the battle they setup their communication device to contact the person in charge of the operation.

"Sir...we have a problem..." started one of the grunts. "What is it now!?" said the voice that came from the communication device. "Well...um some kids are disrupting the operation" the grunt continue. "What kids!?" replied the voice from the Communication Device. "Well they're twins I think a girl that has a Squirtle and the other one is a boy that has a Bulbasaur with him and-" the grunt was cut off by the voice "Say no more, I'm on my way!" finished the voice.

"What did he say?" asked one of the grunts. "He said he's on his way!" replied the grunt that had spoken. "Wow...he must really think these kids are a menace to the Boss's plan for him to be coming in person." said one of the grunts. "Yeah..." replied another.

At the same time Ricky who was still running from the grunts lured most of them into a trap set up by Kari and Laura. Most of the grunts fell into the pitfall trap while a handful remained surrounding them. The trio decided to battle them instead.

"Gible! I need you!". "Heat Fist! blaze!". "Kira! Show 'em". They released their Pokemon at the same time. Gible! Laura's Gible said happily. Mon! Monferno! Heat Fist was ready to battle. Pidgeotto! Kira soared eagerly. "Let's finish these fast" Ricky told Laura and Kari. Laura and Kari nodded along with their Pokemon.

"Gible use Dragon Rush!" Laura commanded. "Kira use Aerial Ace!" commanded Kari while Ricky commanded Heat Fist to use Flamethrower. The trio started railing through the grunts. The grunts Pokemon stood no chance against their combine forces.

Back at Xavier and Kim's battle area, the battle was almost over as the golden pair Kim and Xavier were about to use their final combination on the two grunts. Just then wind blew as an helicopter landed near the mine. A familiar boy about Xavier's age came out of the helicopter. "Uh oh" both grunts shouted.

"You know I'm tire of seeing you everywhere" the boy spoke directly at Xavier after exiting the helicopter. "Exactly what I was thinking!" Xavier replied. "Do you know him Xavier?" Kim asked her brother. "You can say that" he responded. "Stop messing with Team X's affair!" he barked at Xavier.

"So you're a grunt for Team X? Who are you exactly?" Xavier asked. "Heh! I Kai am far above any of these pathetic grunts!" the boy responded. Xavier gave Kai a disrespectful look. "You're gonna stop messing with Team X now! Go!" Kai shouted as he threw two pokeballs and the two well known Eevees came out of them.

"Listen up! You better prove to be useful or else!" Kai shouted at the Eevees. Xavier was angered with **_Kai's_**_ words and so was Kim."Better watch what you tell your Pokemon!" Xavier told Kai. "Mind your own business!" Kai responded. "Tsk! Bulbasaur! Growlithe!" Xavier called out. Growl! Bulba?. "Battle...but don't be to hard on the Eevees okay?" he whispered to them and both nodded. "Can we get this over with!?". "As you wish" Xavier responded._

"Use Take down!" Kai commanded. Both Eevee did as they were told. "Dodge!" Xavier shouted. Bulbasaur and Growlithe got out the way. Xavier then looked back at his sister. Kim then ran off. "Quick attack and Iron Tail!" Kai commanded. One of the Eevee used Quick attack on Bulbasaur the other one used Iron Tail on Growlithe.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf to throw the Eevee off and Growlithe use Agility to dodge and then Fire Fang!" Xavier commanded. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf on the Eevee while Growlithe dodge the Iron Tail attack with great speed and then went on to use Fire Fang on the Eevee. "Eevee Protect!" Kai shouted. The Eevee protected itself from the Fire Fang.


	24. Chapter 12 pat 3: Second Chance

_**Chapter 12 (part 3): Second Chance**_

_Back on Ricky's side, Laura commanded Gible to finish off his attack on the last grunt pokemon. After which Gible started to glow. "What's wrong with Gible?" Laura questioned. "She's evolving..." Ricky answered. When the glow faded Laura took out her Pokedex._

PDV: Gabite! "The Cave Pokemon" There is a long-held belief that medicine made from its scales will heal even incurable illnesses. It habitually digs up and hoards gems in its nest. Its loot is constantly targeted by thieves.

Gabite!. "That's so awesome Laura, your Gible evolve into a Gabite" Ricky exclaimed. "Yeah" Kari agreed. "I know" Laura yelped happily. "Oh here you are" said Officer Jenny as she ran towards them with other Officer Jennies following her. "Hey Officer Jenny". "I was looking for you kids" she said with relief "We will take care of these grunts, you can go back to Bryke and the others". The trio nodded and headed back while the other officers arrested the grunts.

At the same time Kim and Bryke had manage to defeat the two grunts that were guarding the machines. The mine workers;Bryke's friends were carrying them back to the laboratory. They hadn't been damage or use. The mines weren't damage either. Bryke decided to help carry the last machine back to the lab while Kim ran back to her brother.

Meanwhile Xavier was still engage in battle with Kai and their Pokemon were at their last strengths. "Will find out soon...which method of training works better" Xavier told Kai who sighed. "Yeah, we'll find out soon!" Kai shouted. These last attacks would decide the winner. "Bulbasaur Petal Dance! Growlithe Overheat!" Xavier commanded. "Last Resort!" Kai commanded the Eevees.

The clash of the attacks were forced back on the Pokemon as each flew backwards. When the smoke that had covered the field faded. All four Pokemon were down; whoever got up first where the winners. "Bulbasaur, Growlithe come on you can do it!" Xavier tried to encourage his Pokemon while Kai shouted at his. Kim was lucky enough to be there just in time to see Xavier's Pokemon get up while the Eevees fainted.

"You did it bro!" Kim cheered. Xavier was happy he won, but was more concerned about the Eevees as they were returned to their pokeballs. Kai took a look at the Pokeballs "You two were useless from the start...I don't care what he said! You don't deserve to be paired up with a great trainer as I am!" Kai started "You're worthless and I only train the Best!" he finished as he release both Eevees to the wild. Kai started to walk away and before entering the helicopter he looked back at Xavier "This isn't over! Next time you'll be sorry!" he finished as the helicopter started to take flight. It was getting late as the sun was down.

"I'm glad you defeated that jerk!" Kim told her brother angered at what he had just said "What do we do now?" she asked her brother. Just then Ricky, Laura and Kari ran towards them. After taking a look at Kim and Xavier's expression they asked what had happen. "We'll explain later, first we have to take these Pokemon to the center" Xavier said as held one of the Eevees as did Kim. "Everything is done here, right?" Xavier asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go" he signal them to follow.

They arrived at the center. Bryke told Kari that they would finish their battle the next day due to the events that had occurred. Nurse Joy took care of their Pokemon. Nurse Joy then did a check up on the Eevees to make sure that they were alright. They each had a scar on an opposite side of their necks but weren't injure at all. By the next morning they were already running around about the time Kari was gonna resume her battle with Bryke.

"How are the Eevees doing?" Kim asked Nurse Joy. "I check on them and they didn't had any serious injuries, yet they are emotionally fragile right now, with being release under those circumstances" She explained "It's gonna be hard for them back in the wild..." she finished. Kim felt sad. "Hey Kim...I have an idea" Xavier told his sister his idea and she nodded happily. "Nurse Joy what if we took the Eevees with us?" Xavier suggested. "Well...Bryke and the others had told me a great deal about you...so I don't see why not" she said happily.

Xavier and Kim went over to were the Eevees were interacting with their Pokemon. Xavier knelled down to the Eevees height "I know you been trough a harsh time, but you wouldn't like to be in the wild alone...". "So how about you two come with us..." said Kim. The little Eevee playfully tackle Kim and licked her face while her brother touched one of Xavier's Pokeballs and went inside and his little sister did the same. "Looks like we have new additions to the team" said Xavier as he let the Eevee out of the Pokeball.

"Just one thing..." Kim said as she opened her red backpack and taking out a green and black with little thunderbolts and a blue and purple bow. She put the bow around her Eevees neck covering the scar she had "Maybe someday you'll be a Espeon, a Vaporeon or even a Glaceon" she though. Xavier put the bandanna around his Eevees neck covering the scar too "Maybe someday you'll an Jolteon or an Umbreon or even maybe a Leafeon.

"I'm happy these cute Eevees are joining us" said Laura. "Me too" said Ricky. "Yeah". "Oh we gotta get going Kari must be anxious to finish her battle with Bryke" said Xavier. They walked out of the center towards were Kari was waiting for them, since today she might get her badge if she beats Bryke


	25. Chapter 13: Kai thoughts, Kari's battle

_**Chapter**__** 13: Kai thoughts, Kari's battle**_

Previously: The gang was trying to retrieve Bryke's machines from some Team X grunts. Right when things were going our heroes way Kai appeared. After challenging and losing to Xavier in a battle using his Eevees. For losing Kai only had harsh things to say to his Eevees and before going away, Kai released the two Eevees. Xavier and Kim took the Eevees to the Pokemon Center and before going to see the end of Kari's challenge, the Eevees decided to join Kim and Xavier.

_**Team X's Headquarters**_

_Cid leader of Team X sat on his desk chair while looking out the window. He had his back turned from some grunts standing in front of his desk."So those kids have been messing with our affairs again?" Cid asked the three grunts and Kai. "Yes they are!" only the grunts replied. Cid turned to Kai. "You grunts are dismiss" Cid said. "Yes sir!". The grunts left his office leaving Cid to talk to Kai._

"Kai!". "W-What?" Kai who was distracted at the moment replied. "What are you thinking?" Cid asked. "Nothing" Kai replied. "Are you sure?" Cid asked again. "Yes!, I'm fine Grand- I mean leader..." Kai said. "I want you to do better next time!" Cid told Kai. "Y-yes" Kai nodded. "You can go now" Cid said while turning his chair to the window. Kai started to walk out of the office.

"Kai...don't rebel against me like your father did" Cid said without looking back when Kai started to open the door. Kai rolled his eyes and just continue to walk out. Not only had he heard the same thing before from him, he didn't like to be told what to do either. After that Kai walked around the Headquarters as he waited.

"A package has come for you, as well as your next mission" one of the grunts told Kai as he held a letter and a package. "Who's it from!" Kai asked coldly. "I- It's from you father sir..." the grunt replied. The grunt handed the letter and package to Kai.

Kai took a look at the package and their shifted his look to the grunt "You can go now!". "Y-Yes sir" the grunt said as he bowed his head and walked away. Just before he could open the package another grunt came running to Kai. "What is it now!" Kai asked. "Sir the helicopter has arrived, you can board right away...". "Fine!" Kai said walking behind the grunt.

When he boarded the helicopter he sat at the back and took another look at the package. Kai was about to open the package when he remember what his "Leader" had said earlier. He threw the package to one of the grunts in the front "Put that somewhere!" he demanded. The grunt nodded. "So much for turning out like my dad" he thought.

_Kari's battle- Orebourgh City_

_"Azul Cielo Brine!" Kari commanded. Azul Cielo covered itself in a water shield when Bryke's Onix was using Double Edge on him. Both attacks caused damage on the two pokemon. "Onix use Iron Tail!" Bryke said. Onix gave a spin as it's tail turned to iron and hit Azul Cielo. Throwing him at a boulder. It cause the boulder to break but Azul Cielo was still in the battle._

At the Stands...The gang was having their own battle with the mine workers...Ricky anyway.

"Way to go Bryke!" one of the mine workers cheered after Bryke's last attack. "That's nothing! Kari you can win this thing!" Ricky cheered back. "Bryke can win!" another mine worker cheered. "This battle is nothing for the league champion!" Ricky commented. "Well Bryke's strong! He'll win this for sure" a mine worker commented. " Nah! Kari will!" Ricky said. "We said Bryke!" another mine worker argued. "I said Kari!" Ricky argued. Laura heard Ricky argue with the mine workers wondering when they would stop. While Kim and Xavier had their eyes peeled to the battle while their Eevees played with Cyclone.

"Onix use Headbutt!" Bryke commanded. Onix forced his head at Azul Cielo. "Azul Cielo dodge!" Kari commanded. Onix missed Azul Cielo and the headbutt was directed at the ground. "Perfect!, sorry Bryke but...Sheer Cold!" Kari commanded. Azul Cielo immediately did as commanded and just seconds after the attack Onix was out cold!. Onix fell with spiral eyes.

_"Onix is unable to battle! Challengers Kari and Azul Cielo are the winners!"_

_"Yes! I told you guys!" Ricky cheered while the mine workers glared at him. "Uhh, Ricky I don't think you should say that..." Laura said after seeing the glares the workers where giving him. Ricky saw the glares too "Right..."._

"Beaten again..." Bryke thought before being interrupted by the presence of Kari "Right! Kari! The Coal Badge is yours!" he exclaimed. Kari took the badge and the gang cheered. They then when outside, the gang was leaving soon.

"Thank You for helping me get back my machines" Bryke told the group. "It's what we do" Ricky bragged. "It was nice meeting you Bryke" Xavier said as he and Bryke shook hands. "We hope to see you again" Laura and Kim exclaimed. "As do I" Bryke said. "We better get going" Xavier said. "Bye" the group said in unison as they left. They waved back one last time.

Now the gang heads to Jubilife what awaits them there?New friends? New Enemies?

Keep reading to find out.

To be continue...


	26. Chapter 14 part 1: The gang is back

_**Chapter**__** 14 (Part 1): The Gang is **__**Back**__**, New Pokemon?**_

_Previously: The gang has left Oreburgh City after the three young trainers have gained their badges and Xavier some knowledge about __**fossils**__. Now they head to Jubilife the next city in the way to Florama where Kim's contest will be held._

"I'm tire" Ricky groaned. "We have only being walking for an hour" Xavier replied. " But can we rest a while?" he asked. "No, besides were are almost there" Xavier replied. "Fine!" Ricky replied "Why are you so grumpy?". "Why are you so annoying? Xavier asked a bit annoy. "Why won't you answer me? Ricky asked again. "Why won't you be quiet!" Xavier asked annoyed. Ricky thought about it "Nah!" he said with a grin.

They continue arguing until they had finally arrived in Jubilife. They stop near the Pokemon Center and the Poketch Company. Coming out of the Pokemon Center were Sarah, Arlene and Shinji from the Pokemon Orphanage Center while Riven came out from the Poketch Company carrying two boxes.

"Hey!" Laura waved to them signaling to come over. They greeted each other. "Is that a new friend" Sarah asked."Yeah" Kim replied. "I'm Karina Lauren Jackson" Kari introduced herself. "Nice to meet you" said the crew from the center. "I'm Sarah, that's Arlene, that's Riven and Shinji" Sarah told Kari as she pointed.

"Shinji started his journey the same day we did" Laura said. "Yeah, Shinji traveled with us, but he decided to stay at the Orphanage to help take care of the Pokemon" Ricky said talking a break from his argument with Xavier. "Been a while"-Said Shinji. "Yeah, hey look at this" Ricky said taking out his Pokeballs "Come out!". The others mimicked this. All the gang's Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. "Cool, look at mine" Shinji said as his Grotle and Kirlia appeared.

"But anyway, What are you guys doing here?" Laura asked them. "We were picking up some Pokemon from the Pokemon Center here" Sarah replied. "And I was picking up some gear" said Riven. "Gear?" Xavier asked. "Stop calling them gear Riven, they are just custom made Poketchs" Arlene said. "You call them Poketchs, I call them gear!" Riven shouted. Arlene sighed. "Oh that's right! This box of Poketchs are for you guys" Riven said handing them one of the boxes.

"Really?" Kim said. "The president said it was the least he can do after helping them out" Riven told them. "Oh yeah, I remember! When Team X attacked we saved him" Ricky exclaimed. "That was nice of him, but he already gave us Poketchs"-Kim. "This are an upgraded version" Riven said as he opened the box and showed them the Poketchs"The most interesting you can communicate with anyone using them".

Xavier looked at the Dark blue colored Poketch. "Hey I want that one!" Ricky said pointing at the one Xavier liked. ""Too bad! 'Cause I want it!" Xavier. Ricky took the Poketch from the box. "That's it!" Xavier said with a vein on his forehead showing. "Oh boy!" Ricky said as he started to run "I thought you wanted me to have it!"

Xavier tackle him. "I was just curious!"-Ricky. "Look were curiosity has gotten you" Xavier said. "Oh come on! Can you take a joke!" Ricky asked. "No! Especially since you're not funny" Xavier replied. "Geez Xavier,You don't have to be mean about it"-Ricky.

The girls stared at the boys. "Are boys always this immature?" Laura asked. "Well...yes, yes they are!" Kim told her with a sigh. "Couldn't agree more" Arlene and Sarah said in unison while looking at Riven. "Hey!" Riven shouted. "We are not immature!" Xavier said. "You have him in a headlock" Kim replied. "Can you blame me? He's been driving me nuts!" Xavier said. "Meanie!" Ricky said under his breath "And I'm not immature!". "Yeah right" Laura said. "We might be immature but girls are evil" Ricky voice was so low that only Xavier and Riven heard him.

"Ain't that the true" Riven mumbled. "What did you say!" all the girls shouted. "When will you see that we are always nice to you!" Sarah said while pulling Riven's ears. "Might had miss that, maybe it happen between the time you two froze me solid!"-Riven. Arlene covered his mouth "He's just kidding" she said with an innocent laugh. The girls laughed while the guys looked nervously at each other.

"Excuse me" someone said from behind them. Sarah let go of Riven and so did Arlene. They looked back at a brunette haired girl. She had light blue eyes she was wearing a short sleeve two toned blue shirt with white a capri and white sneakers. She was also wearing a Pokecharm around her neck. Next to her was a Pokemon none of them had seen before it slightly resemble a Suicune. Kim took out her Pokedex.

PDV: No data recorded, No data recorded.

"That's weird my Pokedex don't have any info of that Pokemon" Kim said. "Same with mine" said Xavier putting his away. "Let me try mine" Laura said scanning the Pokemon with her Pokedex.

PDV: Ilumise "The Ancestor Pokemon" Very little is know about this Pokemon. Only that the orb on it"s tail changes to red prior to evolution.

"Guess our Pokedexes need to be updated" Kim said. "Ilumise?" Xavier thought examining the Pokemon. "You seem like you would like to know about Liaro, this Pokemon" the girl said "But I really need to know were the Pokemon Center is..." she said a little bit anxious. "It's right over here" Arlene said.

"Thanks" the girl said running to the Pokemon Center. Ricky looked thoughtful. "What's wrong Ricky?" Kim asked him. "Nothing, just Deja Vu with that Pokemon" he said. "Let's go to the Center too" Xavier said. While the gang nodded.

To be continue...


	27. Chapter 14 part 2: Ricky vs Nania!

_**Chapter**__** 14 (Part 2): Ricky vs Nania and Ilumise!**_

_The gang followed the girl inside the Pokémon Center. She quickly ran up to __**Nurse**__ Joy and her Chansey. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy, could you please take a look at my Shinx?" The girl asked Nurse Joy. "What's wrong with your Shinx?"Nurse Joy asked". "It was acting weird before I capture it, so I brought it here…". "I understand, I'll take care of it, you can go for a walk if you want" Nurse Joy said as she took Shinx's pokeball. The girl nodded and was followed by the new Pokémon._

The girl thought about how she could spend some time, so she approached the crew. Before she could say a word, Xavier questioned her about the Pokémon beside her. Kim pulled her brother away "Sorry about my brother, he's known for being the curious type". "Can you blame me?"-Xavier. "It's ok, actually that's why I wanted to talk to you, you wanted to know about the Pokémon beside me right?" the girl asked the crew. "See! She doesn't mind Kimberly!" Xavier told his sister. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys as much as we would like to know about this new Pokémon, we have to get _**back**__ to the center" Sarah said. "Poor Zac…" Riven said lowering his head. "Why would you say that?" Ricky asked Riven. "Right now, he's surrounded by Krystal and the rest of the evil girls that work there…"-Riven. "Krystal?" Kari asked. "She's the founder of the Orphanage"-Sarah said.  
"Who btw is gonna hear about Riven's comment!" Arlene said. "Like I'm scared of Krystal or you, her minions" Riven told Arlene._

Arlene and Sarah glared at Riven. "On second thought maybe I am" Riven said running outside "Bye guys!". Arlene and Sarah giggled. "That always works on my brother" Sarah laughed as she waved good bye to the others. "They get weirder every time we see them…" Kim said referring to Riven and Sarah. "Well they are siblings "Arlene laughed "See ya later guys and remember to stop by the Orphanage"-Arlene. "We will!" The gang said as they waved good bye.

"That was weird…" Kari said. "Like everything that happens to us" Xavier quickly added. They all nodded. "I forgot you were going to tell us about the Pokémon" Xavier told the girl. "But before that, let us introduce ourselves, I'm Kim". "Xavier". "Laura". "Ricky". "Well I'm Nania Sketchit and the Pokémon you are wondering about is _**name**__ Ilumise, but I call him Liaro" Nania started. While Nania explain Xavier wrote down everything about Ilumise._

"Perfect!" Xavier exclaimed. "Oh brother…"-Kim. "Thanks for explaining Nania"-Kari. "So Ilumise isn't the only Pokémon of its kind?" Ricky asked. "It's a possibility" Nania replied. "Awesome!"-Ricky. "This is incredible! Wait till he hears about this!" Xavier said almost jumping from the excitement. "He? Who is Xavier telling?" Laura asked. "He means our Great-grandfather Prof. Oak". "We are very close to him, especially Xavier" Kim started "So whenever Xavier discovers something new, he would tell him about it".

Xavier clicked on his Poketch. "So I see you two came to an agreement over the Poketch" Kim. Ricky glared at Xavier "Yeah!, who couldn't agree on something when you are being put in a headlock!"-Ricky. The girls laughed. "Got it!" Xavier exclaimed. "What?". "I'm getting in touch with him, come see" Xavier said. A holographic screen appeared from Xavier's Poketch, it was himself. "Hello?...well if it isn't my great grandchildren" Prof. Oak greeted and so did Xavier, Kim and Laura. "How's mom?" Kim asked. "She's doing better and wishing you luck". "That's good to hear" said Xavier and Kim.

"Hey Prof. Oak" Ricky call out. "Well if it isn't Ricky, a direct relative of the star siblings from Pallet town". Ricky smiled widened. "That reminds me your grandmother has a message for you and your uncle". "That can't be good" Ricky thought. "Now what was it? Oh I remember now, she said to make sure to have". "No need to finish that, tell I said hi and I'll make sure my uncle gets the message" Ricky said in a dismissing way "Thanks and nice talking to you again Prof. Oak". "Who else might be there?". "New friends actually"-Xavier.

"Oh! really?". "Yep, Karina Lauren Jackson and Nania Sketchit"-Xavier. "So you have met Tracie's little girl?" Prof. Oak asked. "It would appeared so" Xavier. "So you are Tracie's daughter! That would mean you're from Canalave city like me?" Ricky exclaimed. "Aren't you from Twinleaf Ricky?" Kari asked. "Yep!" Nania answered. "Yeah, but I was born in Canalave and lived there until I was six that when we moved to Twinleaf" Ricky explained. "You did seem familiar" Nania told Ricky. "Hey Nania! How about a battle?" Ricky asked her. "Well ok I do have some time"

"But I warn you, I already have badges" Ricky bragged. "Badges? You only have ONE" Kari replied. "Gee Thanks a lot Kari!" Ricky yelled as he was about to step out "And btw I'm darn proud of the one badge I have!". Kari laughed and followed them outside. "You guys go, I have some information here" Xavier said. "Yeah, yeah, bye" Kim and Laura said to Xavier and . "Take care" . 

"_Ricky vs Nania! Start!" Kari announced._

_"Liaro!" Nania called out Liaro. Ilumise!. "Heat Fist! Let's go!" Ricky exclaimed as Heat Fist appeared. "This should be interesting" Kim thought. "Alright! Heat Fist Flame Wheel" Ricky commanded. Heat Fist turned into a fiery wheel made of flames and started rolling towards Liaro. "Liaro! Use Yumi!" Nania commanded. In seconds the field was shrouded in darkness making it hard for Heat Fist to tell where Liaro was. "What the-"-Ricky. "Not only are there new Pokémon, but new moves as well" said Kari._

Heat Fist started looking around the field. "Now Liaro use Rainbow Flash!". Liaro used the rainbow colored flashed attack that caused Heat Fist to be left confuse. "Good Job Liaro" Nania praised Liaro. "Heat Fist snap out of it!". "Quick while Heat Fist's confuse Liaro use Water G-"before Nania could finish Liaro shot shards from its tail at Heat Fist. "Liaro that was-". "Heat Fist dodge!". Heat Fist dodge the attack.

"When did you learned Orb Shard Liaro? Nania asked. Liaro glanced back at Nania, just then as Liaro was about to use the attack again it seemed to had loss it senses. It started attacking like crazy. "What's wrong with it!" Ricky asked as he covered Heat Fist. "Liaro loss his senses!..." Nania yelled.

To be Continue…


	28. Chapter 14 part 3: Stop Liaro!

_**Chapter**__** 14 (Part 3): Stop Liaro!**_

_Recap: "When did you learned Orb Shard Liaro? Nania asked. Liaro glanced __**back**__ at Nania, just then as Liaro was about to use the attack again it seemed to have loss it senses. It started attacking like crazy. " What's wrong with it! " Ricky asked as he covered Heat Fist. "Liaro loss his senses..." Nania yelled._

"What do you suggest we do then?" Ricky asked Nania. Ilumise! Liaro jumped and continued using Orb Shard. "You have to _**win**__!..."Nania told Ricky. "Win?" –Kim and Kari. "Yeah! Win with your Monferno!"Nania told Ricky again. "If you say so…"Ricky thought as he let go of Heat Fist. "Alright Heat Fist! Flamethrower!" Ricky commanded hesitantly._

Heat Fist jumped and used the attack on Liaro. Liaro dodge the attack and used Orb Shard on Heat Fist. "Dodge!" Ricky commended. Heat Fist dodges s the attack. "Liaro stop!"-Nania yelled at Liaro who ignored her. "Liaro…" Nania whispered sadly.

Ilumise! Liaro dashed directly toward Heat Fist. "Heat Fist use Flame _**Wheel**__ on Liaro!" Ricky commanded. Heat Fist turned into a spinning ball of fire heading toward Liaro. The two Pokemon clashed in the middle of the field. Both Pokemon were pushed back to their respective sides._

"Heat Fist! You alright?" Ricky asked his partner. Heat Fist nodded. "Liaro!"-Nania. Ilu! Liaro charged again at Heat Fist. "Enough of this! Heat Fist Dig!". Heat Fist used dig when Liaro used Yumi to shroud the field in darkness. Kim and Kari watched the battle from afar.

"Heat Fist come out and use Mach Punch!" Ricky commanded. Heat Fist came out of the hole directly in front of Liaro. Before Liaro could react in the darkness Heat Fist used Mach Punch on Liaro. The attack was fast and strong and right after Liaro fell with spiral eyes.

"Ricky _**won**__!" Kim exclaimed. "Liaro!" Nania yelled as she rushed to see if her Pokemon was alright. "Great job Heat Fist" Ricky said as he petted his Pokemon. Heat Fist got on his shoulder and Ricky along with Kim and Kari walked to were Nania and Liaro where at._

Nania shook Liaro a little and he opened his eyes. "Are you're back to normal?" She asked Liaro anxiously. Liaro got up on his feet and nodded. Nania hugged him. "How's Liaro?" Kari asked. "He's fine, back to normal" Nania replied. "That's good" Ricky said. "Thanks". "Don't even say it"

"You're a great battler Nania!" Laura said as she came out of the Pokemon Center. "Really?" Nania asked her. "Of course I look forward to battling you myself, you're strong enough to be a rival" Laura smiled. "Then we will be rivals" Nania said. Laura nodded. "I feel so ignore" Ricky mumbled. Monferno! Ilu!.

"Hey Nania, _**Nurse**__ Joy is waiting for you" Xavier said from inside the Pokemon Center. "I'm coming" She said running inside with Liaro. "Is not fair! Why do you get a rival, when I was the one who battled her" Ricky whined. "You whine too much, you know?"Laura told him. "It's just not fair!". "Come on Ricky you can whine inside" Kim told him leading him inside._

Nurse Joy handed Nania her Shinx's pokeball "Your Shinx was alright, it just needed some rest". "Thank you" Nania said taking the Pokeball. "Now you take care" Nurse Joy said. "I will, bye" said Nania walking outside the Pokemon Center to were the gang was.

"Well I better get going" Nania said to the gang. "We are you heading?" Kim asked her. "To Oreburgh" Nania replied. "To the gym" Kari asked. "Yeah" "Good luck with Bryke, the Gym Leader" said Ricky. "Thanks". "Bye and remember we're rivals from now on" Laura told her. Nania nodded"Yeah".

"It was nice meeting you Nania and thanks for the info" Xavier told her. "No problem" Nania said" Let's see each other again" Nania said as she waved good bye and started her journey to Oreburgh.. The gang waved good bye as they too continue their path to their next destination: Florama Town; the site of Kim's first Sinnoh contest. 

_What new things will await Kim there?..._

_To be continue_


	29. Chapter 15 part 1: Night of Encounter!

_**Chapter**__** 15 (Part 1): Night of Encounter!**_

_Previously: The gang had headed back to Jubilife so they could continue their journey to Florama Town, when they met up with the Orphanage Crew and Shinji while they were getting stock in "gear" and picking up some Pokemon. Their little reunion was interrupted by a girl name Nania, who inform Xavier and the others about her Ancient Pokemon Ilumise. Nania then challenge Ricky to a battle. During the battle Ilumise went berserk and only when Ricky won the battle with Heat Fist did Ilumise regained it senses. After Nania bid farewell as everyone continue their respective journeys._

The gang arrived late to Florama Town, so they camped outside for the night. Everyone set their sleeping bags and later went to sleep. Xavier, Kim and Kari let their Eevee's camp out with them. The ears of Kim's Eevee who was cuddled near her, perked up as she heard a lite music emanating from somewhere deep in the forest that surrounded them. The Eevee got up and ran off following the music. Eevee's movements caused Kim to wake up.

"Where are you going Eevee?" Kim asked when she saw her Eevee head into the forest. She quickly got up and followed her, making sure not to wake up the others. While following her Eevee she heard the music too, she realize that, that must be what her Eevee was looking for. This distracted her enough to lose sight of her Eevee. She searched anxiously. She walked all the way to where the music could be heard perfectly. She also heard her Eevee call.

When she started approaching she saw that a Kricketot hitting his antennae together to create a sound like a xylophone to accompany his master who was playing a tune with something like an ocarina. The young man around Kim's age had short spiky light brown hair and light skin that couldn't be noticeable because of the night. He played with his eyes close.

He opened his eyes revealing them to be green and got up when his Masquerain startled Kim and she let out a yelp; he was a bit taller than Kim. He wore an opened long sleeve black and purple jacket, a black shirt with a green design, jeans and boots. He also had a necklace with a note symbol charm hanging from it.

"Sorry to bother you but-"Kim was cut off by the boy. "Is no bother at all and are you perhaps looking for this Eevee?" the boy asked her. "Yes, I am". "I can tell, you have taken good care of her". "Thank you, your Pokemon seem well taken care of too…" Kim started. They stood there for a few seconds before Kim had to go. "It's getting late; I guess you should head back". "Oh yeah!" Kim exclaimed when she realize what time it was, she turned and was about to run off when she realize she hadn't ask him his name.

She was about to ask him, when he said it himself "It's Sean, your name?" he asked. "Kimberly Oa- Kimberly Centero" she corrected herself before running off with her Eevee right behind her. "Kim, eh?" He thought before walking in the opposite direction. Kim headed back to where the gang was camping. They were all still asleep; so they didn't notice she was gone for a while.

The Next Morning- Florama Contest

The Next Morning the gang was packing up. The gang was in a rush especially Kim who had her contest today, but she hadn't registered yet. She had 15 to get to the Contest Hall and she still hadn't gotten to Florama Town. The gang argue about whose fault was that they overslept on their way to the Contest Hall. She finally arrives at the contest Hall but 5 minutes late. She ran all the way to the Nurse Joy attending the counter.

"Are you here to register?" The Nurse Joy asked her. "Yes, and I know I'm 5 minutes late bu-". "What? No, you're just in time. See?" Nurse Joy pointed to the Clock in the wall and she was right there was still 5 minutes left till the registration closed. Kim checked the time on her Poketch but it read that she was 5 minutes late and she was sure her time was right.

"So are you gonna registered?" Nurse Joy asked her. "Oh! Right". "Please hand me your Pokedex, so you can receive your Contest Pass, Ribbon Case and be registered". Kim did as she was told and in a few seconds she was registered and had all she needed to take part in Sinnoh Super Contest. "The Contest will start in the afternoon, thanks for participating!" Nurse Joy said as she closed the registration counter.

"That was weird, I was sure you were late" Xavier told Kim. "Lucky you" Ricky told her. "Yeah" Kim said. A Masquerain flew around Kim. She recognizes it as the one that startled her the night before. The Masquerain then flew over to a guy sitting in a corner. It was Sean. Kim walked over to the guy and the others wondered and followed her. Sean stood up when he saw her coming."Seems like I was right, you are participating in the contest" Sean said.

"Did you change, the time in the clock?" Kim asked him. "Maybe" Sean replied. "Why?" "I had a hunch you were a coordinator and naturally you were gonna participate in the Contest today" Sean replied. "You could tell I was a coordinator?" Sean nodded "I could also tell you were gonna oversleep" he said while he walked away.

Kim turned red. Sean walked out of the Contest Hall. "Kim! No way, from where do you know Sean!" Ricky exclaimed. "Is a long story, but from where do you know him?" Kim replied. "Helloo he's the son on one of my mom's best friends!" Ricky exclaimed. "Really who?" Laura asked. "Sean! Sean Rhapsodos the eldest son of Top Coordinators Drew and May Rhapsodos, sound familiar now?" Ricky. "You're gonna be in the same contest as him?" "This should be interesting Sean the son of May and Drew and Kimberly the daughter of Celeste Centero on the same contest!"

To Be Continue…


	30. Chapter 15 part 2: Kim and Sean v Team X

_**Chapter**__** 15 Part 2: Kim and Sean vs Team X!**_

_  
"So…the son of May and Drew?"Kim asked. "Yep, that's him alright" Ricky affirmed. "How do you know so much about him?". "Because I'm smart, duh!" Ricky replied. "Yeah, because it was so obvious before" Xavier said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you enjoy making fun of children younger than you?" Ricky asked. "Nope" Xavier said "Just you" he finished with a smirk. They started arguing like usual._

"And there they go again" Kari said with a sigh. Kim walked out the Contest Hall in the middle of her brother's usual arguments with Ricky. "Where are you going Kim?" Laura asked. "Umm…training" She replied without looking back.

Xavier and Ricky spend the next few minutes arguing. "You know you two act like 2 year olds" Laura said referring to Xavier and Ricky. "We do not!" they said in unison. "Yes you do" Laura argued. "Do not!". "Do too!"Laura replied. "Umm…guys this isn't going nowhere" Kari informed them.

"Right…where's Kim?" Xavier asked when he noticed his sister wasn't around. "She left while you two were arguing"-Laura. "Where did she go?"Ricky asked. "Probably some contest training"-Laura. "I'll go look for her then"

Kim was walking around Florama Town forest. She heard someone give battle commands to Pokemon. "Masquerain use Water Sport! Combusken use Sky Uppercut!". The two Pokemon did as commanded. The Masquerain spurned around as it used Water Sport while the Combusken used it speed to maximize its Sky Uppercut, jumped and landed right in front of Kim with a daring look.

"Kimberly?"The boy thought "Calm down Combusken she's a friend" the boy called out when he noticed his Pokemon glaring at Kim. The Combusken looked back at his trainer and then at Kim and then saluted her. "Sorry about that my Combusken its defensive around strangers". "Really he seems quite friendly now Sean"-Kim laughed as she petted Combusken gently on the head.

"Then he must like you already, but what are you doing here?" Sean asked. "I thought I get some more training before the Contest, I guess you thought the same way"-Kim. "Yeah" Combusken! Sean's Combusken started getting anxious. "Combusken? What's wrong?" Sean asked his Combusken who kept looking at every direction his Masquerain did the same.

A net was thrown from somewhere and captured Sean's Masquerain and Combusken. Combusken! Masquerain! Sean's Pokemon cried. "Ah! Combusken! Masquerain!" Sean called. "Didn't your parents teach you two to not play in the woods alone?" said a feminine voice. "Yeah! You might get in trouble" a masculine voice laughed.

"Who are you? Let my Pokemon go!" Sean asked. "We're-"the girl started. "Team X… again" Kim said annoyed. "Who's Team X?"Sean asked her. "A group of criminals that always seem to follow us with trouble!" Kim exclaimed. "For your information girl! We were here first!"The girl yelled at Kim.

"Whatever" Kim yelled annoyed. "Why you!"both girls glared at each other. "The only that matters right now, is that you have MY Pokémon" Sean started "Combusken use Sky Uppercut! Masquerain Silver Wind!". The Pokemon did as Sean told them and in a minute they were free from the net. "You would think that with all the money the boss has he could afford decent nets for our jobs"-Lane.

"I guess we battle now Lewis". "Right! Glameow!" Lane called out. "Golbat!" Lewis called out."Squirtle!"Kim called out. "Golbat use Sonic Boom!"Lewis commanded. "Masquerain counter with Silver Wind!" Sean commanded. The Sonic Boom was directed back at Golbat. "Glameow use Slash on that Squirtle" Lane commanded. Glameow ran towards Squirtle. "Combusken use Double Kick on Glameow" Sean commanded.

Combusken's attack threw Glameow back. "Stay out of this boy, I'm gonna teach her a lesson" Lane yelled at Sean. Sean looked back at Kimberly who nodded. "Fine! Squirtle use Water Gun on Glameow!" Kim commanded. "Glameow dodge and use Shadow Claw". "Squirtle use Withdraw and Rapid Spin!" Kim commanded. ". Squirtle did the combination and managed to repel the attack.

"Combusken use Ember, Masquerain use Water Gun". Golbat dodged the Water Gun attack, but was hit by the Ember attack. Glameow lay motionless for a minute. "Pesky girl!" Lane yelled. Squirtle started glowing. "Your Squirtle is evolving!" Sean commented. A Wartortle now stood. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"Sean asked Kim. Kim nodded. "Masquerain use Water Gun" Sean Commanded. Masquerain used Water Gun on both Glameow and Golbat. They were thrown at Lane and Lewis.

"Now! Wartortle use Ice Beam". Wartortle used Ice Beam on both Team X. They were frozen solid. "Combusken use Fire Blast, Now Roselia use Petal Dance". Combusken used the attack while a Roselia that came out of nowhere did too. The force of the attacks made Team X blast off. "We'll get you for this!" They yelled while they blasted off.

"It's that your Roselia?" Kim asked admiring the Pokemon. "Yep, she was out of her Pokeball before you and Team X arrived, I guess she just blended in with the flowers" Sean laughed. Kim picked up Wartortle "And you evolve". "Hey Kimberly" Kim heard her brother calling "If you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late for your contest" Xavier yelled. "Oh right! Let's go Wartortle" She said putting her Wartortle in her Pokeball. Kim dropped her Poketch and Combusken picked it up. "Come on Combusken we're gonna be late" Sean said. Combusken ran after Sean and Kim.

"Hey Kimberly as soon as this Contest starts…we're Rivals"

To be continue


	31. Chapter 16 part 1 Florama Town Contest

_**Chapter**__** 16 (Part 1): Florama Town **__**Contest**__**, Kim's debut!**_

_Previously: Kim was almost late to her registration to the Florama Town Contest. But thanks to some help from her new friend Sean, she was able to register in time. She met up with Sean for some rehearsing before the Contest which Team X was quick to interrupt. They were defeated with some teamwork from Kim and Sean. Now the two friends must become rivals for the Florama Town Pokemon Contest!_

Kim took a deep breath as she sat in the waiting room of the Florama Town contest hall. She wore her female magician's costume and her Pokemon were right beside her. She saw Sean approaching her. He wore his Sir Aaron like costume and carried his ocarina on one hand, his Combusken was right beside.

"Hey Sean" Kim greeted.  
"Hey" He greeted back.  
"So are you nervous?" Sean asked Kimberly.  
"A little, but I'm definitely excited, you?" Kim asked Sean.  
"Excited, I guess…" He said not really sure.

"Really because you don't seem that excited" Kim pointed out. "It's nothing" He dismisses. Combusken! Sean's Combusken tried to tell him something. "Oh right, Kim you dropped your-"Sean was interrupted by Xavier.

"Hey Kim" Xavier started "Guess who just got here, to see you"  
"Who" Kim asked.

Three persons entered the room. The tallest had blond spiky hair, blue eyes and he wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, black jeans and sneakers. He also had a diamond stud in his left ear. A Jolteon walked next to him. The other boy that walked beside him had brown hair, blue eyes and he wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red shirt over it, black jeans and black sneakers with red flames on them. He also had a red wrist band on wrist. A Flareon stood next to him.

"Nick, Ross!" Kim stood up in surprise and cringed to the brown haired boy.  
"Kim! Come on, I can't breathe!" Nick yelled turning a little purple.  
"Oh,sorry" She let go of Nick.

Xavier then entered the room again with and older women.

"Mom" Kim yelled and went to hug her mother.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, duh!" Nick said.

"But what about the gym" Xavier asked. "No worries Jamie's in charge while where're gone" Ross told her "We can always count on Jamie"

"Oh please, lover boy" Nick mumble.

"Ok, but mom you're sick" Kim told her mother. "I wouldn't miss this for anything Kim" said her mother. "Well aren't you going to introduce us to your "friend" Nick asked Kim referring to Sean who was right beside Kimberly. "Of course" Kim said "This Sean Rhapsodos, Sean this are my brothers Ross and Nick and my mother Celeste".

"Sean Rhapsodos, May and Drew's little boy" Celeste asked. Sean nodded. "I guess you're not the little boy I used to know" She laughed before coughing a little. "Ok, well we have to go find our seats" Ross said. "Good luck Kimmy" Nick said as he, Ross, Celeste walked out. "Good luck sis, you too Sean" Xavier said before walking out himself.

Sean laughed while he looked at Kim. "What" she asked. "Nothing" he said as he stopped laughing "Come on the contest is about to start".

"Hello! And welcome to the Florama Town Contest! I'm your Announcer Maryann" "Now say hello to your judges , Sukiki and our local Nurse Joy".

"I'm looking forward to the appeals".

"Splendid!"-Sukiki.

"I'm glad to be here"-Nurse Joy.

"Now let's get this contest under way!"-Maryann. "Let's start with the Appeal round!"

Competitors from every part of Sinnoh went before Kimberly and Sean. All of the competitors were showing off their Pokemon.

"Wonderful, now our next contestant: Sean Rhapsodos"-Maryann.  
Sean ran out to the stage with his Pokeball on hand and the crowd mostly and apparently Sean's fan club went wild."Roselia" Sean called out.

"Roselia!"

"Growth and Petal Dance!" he commanded. Sean played his ocarina while Roselia started glowing enhancing her beauty covered the stage with petals. The crowd cheered. "Now Roselia Aromatherapy and finish with flash". Roselia did as commanded and soon the crowd was sooth by the rich aroma of Roselia's move. Roselia used Flash and when the crowd recover from the stunned Roselia's petals were gone and Sean and Roselia bowed. The crowd cheered loudly.

"That was a magnificent performance"- Mr. Contesta.

"Splendid!" Sukiki

"Excellent work"- Nurse Joy

"Thank you Sean, now let's continue…"-Maryann

A few more contestants went before Kim. "Now let's have Kimberly Oak making her Sinnoh contest debut, take the stage!"-Maryann.

Kim ran out to the stage. The crowd cheered especially the gang and Kim's family. "Vulpix!" Kim called out.

"Vulpix"

"Ok Vulpix use Safeguard and then Will-O-Wisp"-Kim

Vulpix used safeguard and started controlling the Will-O-Wisp surrounding her, creating a beautiful illusion.

"Now Fire Blast"-Kim

Vulpix used a powerful Fire Blast that covered Vulpix entirely. The crowd was impressed.

"Now use substitute"-Kim

Vulpix used the move. When the Fire Blast faded Vulpix stood proudly, but not one Vulpix 5 identical Vulpix stood too. "Flamethrower"-Kim. The Vulpix's used Flamethrower and they intercepted each other as the Vulpix faded, right were the Flamethrowers intercepted a Vulpix stood proudly. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Magnificent performance"-

"Splendid!"- Sukiki

"That was a beautiful performance"- Nurse Joy

"Now the appeal round is over and we will be announcing who will be moving up to the finals"- Maryann "The 8 coordinators moving on are as followed" The screen showed the 8 coordinators and both Kim and Sean were selected to move on. Now they will have to battle to see who wins the Florama Town Contest Ribbon.

To be Continue…


	32. Chapter 16 part 2: The Florama Contest

_**Chapter**__** 16 (Part 2): The Florama Contest Finals!**_

"_Let the battle round begin!" Maryann exclaimed._

__

The 8 coordinators that were chosen to move on to the finals were waiting to see who their opponents were going to be. This included Kimberly and Sean. Sean was sitting on the opposite side of the room of Kim. He had his Combusken next to him; he probably was going to use him in the Battle rounds. While Kim was talking to her mother and brothers, she had her Wartortle beside her.

"I'm so glad you made it to the finals Kim" –Celeste  
"Yeah"-Nick  
"So are you using your Wartortle"- Ross asked his sister.  
"Yes I am"- said Kim.  
"They're gonna tell who your opponents are now" – Nick  
"Where're gonna take our sits now" said Ross helping his mother to the hallway.  
"Kim"- Celeste  
"What?"- Kim asked.  
"Don't get distracted …" Celeste said while walking out.  
"…by what?" Kim wondered.  
Maryann took the stage again, then the screen above her showed the coordinator's opponents.

"_Now let's begin!" Maryann exclaimed._

_The coordinators battle it out on the Battle Round; with every win the finalist were almost revealed. In the end only Kimberly and Sean were still in the competition._

"_Now here are our finalist Kim Centero and Sean Rhapsodos! Who will emerge victorious?"-Maryann_

_"Cool is Kim against Sean"-Ricky.  
"Now that's tough" – Kari  
"Yeah"-Laura replied._

Kim and Sean stood on their respective sides of the field and each took out a Pokeball.

"_Begin!"-Maryann_

_Five minutes in on the screen between Kim and Sean pictures started ticking down._

"Combusken, let's go"-Sean  
"Wartortle, On Stage!"-Kim  
"Combusken use Focus Energy!"-Sean  
A light blue aura surrounded Combusken.  
"Isn't that wonderful"-Maryann  
"Wartortle use Water Gun"-Kim  
Wartotle directed her water gun at Combusken  
"Combusken dodge"-Sean  
Combusken dodge d the Water Gun and the sparkle from the water made him glow. Kim point meter depleted a little.

"_That's gonna 'cause Kim some points"-Maryann_

_"Combusken use Focus Energy!"-Sean  
Combusken once again was surrounded in a light blue aura.  
"Wartortle use Skull Bash!"-Kim  
Wartortle leaped and use the move to headbutt Combusken. Sean points depleted as shown in the point meter. Combusken was batter by the move, it clearly damaged him.  
"Combusken use Slash!"- Sean  
"Wartortle use Withdraw!"- Kim_

Just as Combusken was about to attack Wartortle withdrew to her shell. Sean's points depleted again.

"Keep going Combusken"-Sean  
Combusken continually attacked Wartortle' shell with his Slash attack.  
"Let's counter attack, use Rapid Spin!"- Kim  
Wartortle's movement deflected Combusken's attack. Combusken then withdrew to his side of the field.  
"Now isn't this an interesting battle"-Maryann.  
"Now Wartortle jump and use Water Pulse"- Kim  
Wartortle did as Kim told her.  
"Combusken use Endure!"- Sean

Combusken braced itself for the attack. The Water Pulse seem to had done it's effects on Combusken as it started panting, since it didn't faint because of his Endure's effect. Combusken's blaze ability kicked in.  
"Quick Combusken use Sky Uppercut!"-Sean

Combusken force his energy on this attack. Combusken's claws then glow a light blue. Combusken then slash Wartortle right out of the air. Wartortle fell. After a few seconds after the attack, Wartortle fainted. The judges gave an X buzz sound ending the battle.

"There you have it folks! Sean Rhapsodos is the winner!"- Maryann.  
Wartortle seem upset.  
"Don't worry, you did great, we'll win next time for sure"- Kim comforted.  
"That's too bad that Kim loss"- Nick.  
"But she did great, just like any great coordinator would"- Celeste replied.  
Then all the participating coordinators gathered on the field.

"_To the winner of today's contest Sean Rhapsodos, you receive the Florama Town Contest ribbon!"- Maryann exclaimed handing Sean his ribbon._

_"Splendid!"-Sukiki  
"We expect all of you at the Grand Festival!"- Mr. Contesta.  
After the Contest  
"Bye mom, thanks for being here"- said Kim while hugging her mother.  
"Bye dear"-Celeste  
"We're expecting you all at our gym in Hearthome City"- Nick  
"Good 'cause I'm gonna challenge you and I'll win"- Ricky.  
"We'll see about that kid"- Ross  
"Now Xavier take care of your sister" – she said hugging her youngest son.  
"I will mom"- Xavier._

Then Celeste, Ross and Nick were on their way. Sean then exited the Contest Hall with his Roselia.

"I better go too"- Sean  
"Ok, and when we meet in a contest again I'm gonna win"- Kim  
"Is that a challenge from my rival I hear?" Sean laughed.  
"Just go already"- Kim  
"Ok, but then I won't give you what you dropped"- Sean  
"Huh?"-Kim wondered.

Sean took her hand, then took out something from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"You dropped your Poketch back in the forest and my Combusken picked it up"- Sean 'I was gonna give back when we were in the waiting room, but I didn't want to interrupt".  
"Thanks"- she said as she put it around her hand.  
"Now I can go"- he said as he started walking.  
"I'm not even sad that I lost"- Kim thought.  
"Oh yeah, this is for you too"- Sean

Kim caught a white rose and then looked back at Sean.

"It's from Roselia"- Sean said as he continue walking.  
The gang waved goodbye while Kimberly admired the rose a while.  
"We should get going too"- Kim suggested.  
"Where are we going next?"- Laura asked.  
"Through Florama Forest, so we can get to Eterna City"- Kari suggested.  
"Ok"

The gang went through Florama forest. They walked a while before Laura's Skarmory Sky got out of his Pokeball on it's own.

"Sky what are you doing" Laura questioned.  
Sky didn't answer and just flew off. Laura followed and Xavier volunteered to help.

Kim, Kari and Ricky were behind, but Laura and Xavier went ahead. After following Sky for a while, a net was thrown at him. Before Laura or Xavier could do anything they were knocked out by Team X grunts. Like Sky they were put in a Team X van. By the time the others got there the van was already gone with Laura, Xavier and Sky. Only the grunts that were boarding a helicopter were there.

"Hey what have you done with them?"- Kim questioned the last guy getting on.

The grunt laughed "That will them to mess with us"The helicopter quickly flew away.

"No! Team X kidnapped Xavier and Laura!"- Kari.

To be continue…


	33. Chapter 17 part 1: The Eterna Search

_**Chapter**__** 17 (Part 1): The Eterna Search Is On**_

_Previously: Kim and Sean both got to the finals. Kim fought well, being cheered on by her mother and older brothers as they came to watch her contest. They both battle well, but it was Sean who came out victorious in the end. Kim and Sean parted ways now rivals, as did the rest of Kim's family. As the gang went through the Florama forest heading to Eterna city, Team X took Xavier and Laura!_

"What do they want with Xavier and Laura?"- Ricky shouted.  
"Revenge for us interfering with Team X I guess"- Kari replied.  
"What do we do now"- Kim asked as tears were running down her face.  
"For one, we need to get to inform the police or anyone that could help"- Ricky replied.  
"And let's stay calm, it's we lose control now we won't be able to do much"- Kari added.

Kim nodded. She wiped the tears from her face and followed Ricky and Kari. As they walked through the forest Ricky tried endlessly to get in contact with anyone from his family, yet they didn't seem to answer the call. While Kari got in touch with her sister Rosalinda to tell her she's coming to Eterna City. Kim walked ahead of the two not saying a word just looking straight ahead.

"What is going on back home?"- Was one of the things racing through Ricky's head.

They then walked faster without them noticing as it was getting darker. They were almost out of the woods when Kim gave a small shriek, knocking Ricky and Kari out of their thoughts. She ran ahead.

"What, what happened"- Ricky asked looking around him.  
"There's someone there"- Kari said signaling the person Kim was next to.  
Kim had kneeled down next to the person.  
"That's…That's Sean"- Ricky said running towards him.  
"Sean wake up! Sean!"  
Sean didn't move at all. He was unconscious, but wasn't hurt badly.  
"We need to get him to some place safe"- Kim said.  
"I know just the place; I'll get my Meganium to help carry him there"- Kari replied.  
"You sure"- Kim asked.  
"Yeah; I know Eterna City like the back of my hand"- Kari. She then took out a pokeball and her Meganium "Chicka" came out. They help put Sean on Meganium's back and then headed out of the forest. Kari led them to Eterna City's gym.

"Kari, you sure it's ok that we go in there"- Ricky asked.

"Trust me and the gym leader will understand"- Kari said. She led them trough the gym's entrance. They went pass the Battlefield and trough some more doors that led to something that seem like a house.

"Rosalinda!" Kari called, twice.  
Someone came through the back door and approach the gang.  
"Someone called for me?"- Rosalinda asked.  
"Rosalinda, we have an emergency"- Kari said looking at the unconscious Sean.  
"Get him to the Infirmary, I'll call the doctor"-Rosalinda.

Kari again led them to the Infirmary. They put Sean on the bed. They then waited for the doctor to arrive. After a few minutes the doctor and Rosalinda entered the Infirmary. The doctor examined Sean for a while.

"If he gonna be ok?"- Kim asked.  
"He's gonna be fine, he just got knocked out" The doctor bandage Sean's head a little "He should wake up soon"- Doctor.  
"Thanks doctor"- Rosalinda.  
"Don't worry, now if you need my help again, just call"- The doctor said before exiting the room.

"Come on guys, let's wait outside until Sean wakes up.  
"If it ok, if I stay with Sean?"- Kim asked.  
"Sure"- Rosalinda replied.  
Rosalinda, Ricky and Kari exited the room. They sat down on the living room.  
"This gym sure is big"- Ricky.  
"Yeah, well it it's a gym and a house Ricky"- Kari replied.  
"You sure know a lot about the gym Kari"- Ricky.  
"Well she has to, I mean she does live here"- Rosalinda replied.  
"Huh?"- Ricky.  
"Oh right, I hadn't told you. Rosalinda is the gym leader here and also my older sister"- Kari.  
"Then your mom is Gardenia of the Elite Four right?"- Ricky.  
"That's right, when my mom became part of the new Elite Four Rosalinda was left in charge of the gym"- Kari.  
"Nice to see you back around here sis, but I doubt you're here for a visit"-Rosalinda.

"Well I'm here to challenge you, and so is Ricky…but then…" Kari  
"Then two of the friends that we are travelling with, were kidnapped by this Organization called Team X and Sean got hurt"- Ricky explained.

"Oh I see…did you alert the police?" Rosalinda asked.  
"Not yet"- Kari replied.  
"Then let's get on that"

Kari and Ricky nodded and were on their way to alert the police, while Kim stayed with Sean. She sat in a chair next to Sean, waiting until he woke up. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Why is this happening? Xav...Laura..."- Kim thought. All of this ran through her mind as tears ran down her face.  
Without her noticing Sean started to wake up. She rubbed the back on his head and then sat up on the bed. He looked around and saw Kim crying.

"Kim don't cry"- Sean said.  
"Sean! You woke up" She said as she wiped her face "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, but Xavier and Laura…"- Sean  
"What?"- Kim asked.  
"When I was walking out of the forest, I saw that they were kidnapped and tried to help but I was knocked out"- Sean  
Kim hugged Sean "Thanks for trying to help, even though you didn't had to"  
"I did had to, Xavier and Laura are friends"  
"Did they take any of your Pokemon Sean?"- Kim  
Sean searched his belt and bag. "They took Combusken!"  
" What does Team X want with them!"- Kim  
"Calm down Kim, I'm as furious as you, but we gotta stay positive and calm. We'll get them back safe, did you tell the police?" Sean asked  
"Ricky and Kari just left to tell the police"- Kim replied.  
"Good, tell your brothers too; they should be a lot of help, do you know anyone else who could help?"- Sean

Kim thought about it for a while "Yes! Siren!"- Kim  
"Who's Siren?"- Sean asked  
"My other brother, he's a Pokemon Ranger"-Kim.  
"A Pokemon Ranger, good idea"- Sean

Kim searched her Poketch for the numbers of her brothers. Like Sean said her brothers will sure be a big help.

"Are you gonna tell your father too?"- Sean asked.  
Kim didn't answer.

In the meantime Ricky and Kari had alerted the police. And so the search began for the whereabouts of Xavier and Laura.

_**Somewhere…**_

_Xavier slowly opened his eyes. His hands and Laura's were cuffed and their mouths were covered. He couldn't make out where he was, as nothing looked familiar. He could only see the two figures, both mocking his and Laura's kidnapping, before he fell unconscious again.  
_

_To be continue._


	34. Chapter 17 part 2: The Breakout!

_**Chapter**__** 17 (Part 2): The Breakout!**_

_Xavier regained his consciousness he was still trapped. His and Laura's hands and feet were still cuffed only this time his mouth wasn't covered anymore. He struggled trying to break __**free**__, but he just couldn't. His movements cause Laura to slowly regain her consciousness as well. She looked around and was shock to see were Team X had taken them. Her Skarmory was in an electrify cage in the same room as them, seemly asleep._

"Laura are you ok?"- Xavier  
"I think so, but…"- Laura  
"I know"- Xavier  
"Sky!"- Laura exclaimed when she saw her Skarmory in the cage.  
"He's just asleep"- Xavier commented.  
"Sky..."- Laura

Laura then attempted to touch the bars, but Xavier stopped her. The bars were charged with electricity; a common trick of Team X.

"Where are we Xavier?"- Laura asked  
"Don't know Laura, is impossible to know where we are"- Xavier  
"Well that's good to know"- Laura said with a sarcastic tone.  
"The real question is how will we get out?"- Xavier asked out loud.  
"You won't!"- Said a mysterious voice.

The mysterious figure _**entered**__ the room with a Pokemon following close behind._

"Should of know it was you Kai!"- Xavier  
"Heh!"- Kai smirked.  
"What do you want from us"- Xavier.  
"From you? Nothing!"- Kai  
"Then why did you kidnapped us"- Laura asked.  
"This is just one of the consequences of messing with me and my Team X's affairs!"- Kai.  
"Why you…!"- Xavier glared at Kai.

Kai's Garchomp who was following Kai, quickly tried to slash at Xavier. Only to be stopped to by Kai. "Leave it Garchomp, we'll have enough time for that later". Kai continued glaring at Xavier.

"You're just as pathetic as before"- Xavier  
"And yet I'm not the one trapped!"- Kai  
"You just won't change"- Xavier.  
" Never! I will never be as weak as you again!"- Kai.  
"…"- Laura.  
"Grrr"- Xavier

"You'll stay here, trapped until you have serve your purpose, then…then you'll be no more"- Kai laughed. He walked away, his Garchomp glared at Xavier and Laura and then followed behind Kai.

"Xavier…"- Laura.  
"I just despise that guy so much"- Xavier.  
"I know"- Laura replied.

A Holographic screen then appeared in the room, were Xavier, Laura and Sky were being kept. Kai then came on the screen. The screen then switched off.

"You shall now serve your purpose! It's payback!"- Kai yelled.  
The cage Xavier and Laura were being kept in started glowing bright, then the electric bars started getting stronger… Xavier knew exactly what this meant for him and Laura.

"Laura brace yourself for this one" – Xavier warned.  
"Wha…what's going on Xavier!"- Laura.  
"Hahaha, this will teach you a lesson"- Kai laughed over the _**speakers**__ "I want to hear you suffer Xavier!"-_

In a few the seconds the cell that Xavier and Laura were being kept in, started sending shock waves. Xavier and Laura were being electrocuted. They screamed in pain, as their energy was being suck out of them.

As this was happening to them, two hooded figures look on from the ceiling.

"Kai…you're going too far"- Female Hooded person.  
"I think is time to stop this"- Male hooded person  
"Yeah, I can't see them suffering anymore"- Female Hooded Person "Ready to do the right thing?"  
"Yes"- The hooded Male nodded.  
"Sure?"- Hooded Female  
"I'll give the signal"- Male hooded person.

The hooded's person Pidgey flew above them and in a few seconds a group of hooded person bursted through the ceiling. The hooded female quickly took out a pokeball and she called out a Lucario and Hitmontop.

She directed the group to the energy source. With the help of their Pokemon they quickly destroyed it. Then they headed back to the cell and got Xavier and Laura out, but with hardly any energy. As soon as Laura and Xavier were out, Team X grunts appeared ready to take back Xavier, Laura and Sky. The group left with Xavier and Laura and only the hooded girl and boy were left.

"Go on ahead; make sure they get there alright"- Hooded female.  
"Sure you can handle them?"- Hooded Male  
"Who do you think you're talking to?"- Hooded Female.  
"Right"- Hooded Male

The hooded male left. The Team X grunts tried to run after them, but they were stopped by the hooded female.

"Gotta be kidding"- Team X grunts  
"That the same thing that last guy said"- Hooded Female "But, where is he now?" She said with a smile.  
"Grrr, no mercy!"- Team X grunts "Attack!"

In only a few minutes all the Team X grunts and their Pokemon were wiped out. The hooded girl had taken them down with only her Lucario and Hitmontop.

"That should do it"- Hooded girl "Hitmontop return" Her Hitmontop returned to its Pokeball. "Let's catch up Lucario". Her Lucario nodded and they exited the building.

Kai punched his desk. "What do you mean they were broken out!"  
"The hooded group, It was them who broke the two prisoners out"- Team X grunt.  
"Argh! You couldn't handle that bunch of weaklings and you let them get away with them!" Kai shouted at them.

"….."- Team X grunts  
"Find the leader of the group! I want her here!"- Kai.  
"Yes sir!"- Team X grunt. The grunts left Kai's office.  
"I knew you would tried this…I just knew it…you're just like him"- Kai though.

_**Back in Eterna City**_

_The rest of the gang had already alerted the __**police**__, as well as The Pokemon Rangers and Nick and Ross. Little do they knew that Xavier and Laura were already safe….or is this mysterious hooded group really trying to help them?_

To be Continue…


	35. Chapter 18 part 1: Old Friends

_**Chapter**__** 18 (Part 1): Old Friends, New Allies**_

_Previously: Team X had kidnapped Xavier and Laura and had attacked Sean who was found by Ricky, Kim and Kari. They took Sean to Eterna City's gym whose gym leader happened to be Kari's older sister Rosalinda. Sean was alright. In the meantime Xavier and Laura were rescued by a hooded group who purpose remained unknown. _

_**In an unknown Cottage in a Snowy Field**_

_"Okay guys this is far enough" Said the hooded male as the hooded female that was battling Team X entered the cottage.  
"They won't be following us, for now…" said the hooded female.  
"Are you sure they are just starting to wake up" said one of the followers looking over at Xavier and Laura.  
"Yes, thank you for helping out" Said the hooded female.  
"We'll take care of the rest; you guys should go back"_

The followers nodded and headed out of the cottage leaving Xavier and Laura with the two hooded persons. They removed their hoods. The female had long purplish hair with pink highlights and Hazel eyes. He had short flat reddish-brown hair and blue eyes.

"They are starting to wake up, that's good we'll be able to move out of here before Team X manages to catch up" Said the female "But we can probably send the girl up ahead on Siren's Flygon, what do you think Keith?"

"Yeah…Where are we taking them again?" Keith asked.  
"You never change Keith, remember Siren said to take them to Eterne City, that's where his sister is" the female said.

"Oh you're right Julie"

Xavier sat up and groaned a bit before looking around. He was startle when he noticed Keith and Julie. "Who are you? Team X?" he asked.

"No, don't you recognize old childhood friends?" Keith replied.  
"Keith!" Xavier was excited to see his longtime friend Keith from Pallet Town "What are you doing here?" he asked Keith.  
"Saving you, like always" Keith chuckled.  
"I could have beaten them" Xavier replied.  
"Yeah, If you weren't unconscious" Keith joked.  
"Haha, funny Keith, really funny" Xavier said in a sarcastic tone.  
"You guys are as immature as ever" Julie replied.  
Xavier looked at Julie "You seem familiar, but I really don't remember you"  
"Maybe because when we used to play together you would be always eating her dust Slowpoke" Keith joked.  
"Yeah Xavy. Who always used to beat you when we were kids?" Julies asked.  
"Xavy? There is only one person who calls me that, right Julie?"  
"Well, you were always the "smart" one Xavier" Julie replied.  
"And you didn't always beat me" Xavier.  
" Yeah right, you must be getting old if you don't remember those countless times I had beaten you"- Julie joked.

"I remember plenty, you moved before we became trainers, probably because you would had loss to me" Xavier joked.  
"Yeah, you got me Xavier that's why I moved, I was scared of you" Julie laughed "But I bet you can't beat me now"  
"You're on" – Xavier.  
All the noise Julie and Xavier were making cause Laura to wake up as well.

"Where am I? And who are you guys?"- Laura asked when she heard Xavier and Julie's back and ford. But Xavier and Julie were almost practically arguing that they didn't heard her at all.

"Umm guys I know you two are happy to see each other again and that we have a lot to explain as well as catching up to do" Keith interrupted " But we really should be moving out of here, everyone is worried about you and your sister Xavier"

"You're right"- Julie.  
"Ok, what's the plan then?"- Xavier asked.  
Julie and Keith explained the plan to Xavier and Laura. They were going to send Laura ahead on Siren's Flygon and have her Skarmory follow and they were gonna continue on foot with Sean's Combusken.

"Why do I have to ride on Flygon?"- Laura asked.  
"Because you're the youngest"- Xavier replied.  
"And because you're a girl this weather would be much to tough on you"- Keith.  
"Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean you can't handle tough weather" Julie exclaimed.

"If you say so"- Xavier  
"Maybe you two should be the ones riding on Flygon, I think you would be much safer there than here right now"- Laura laughed when she saw how Julie reacted to the comment.  
"I think Laura's right"- Xavier  
"Y-yeah"- Keith.  
"Oh no, you two are coming with me. It'll be fun"- Julie smirked.  
"I don't like where this is going"- Xavier whispered to Keith.  
"You're not the only one"- Keith replied while Julie glared at them.

In the end they agreed on the plan and Julie gave Xavier and Laura more winter fitting clothes. Laura then took off on Siren's Flygon with her Skarmory following. Julie, Keith and Xavier left the cottage and started their journey across the Iced covered field. Xavier quickly rushed ahead.

"Now take it easy Xavier, you don't want to wear yourself down"-Julie  
"What are you saying? That I can't handle a little Iced covered mountain?" Xavier asked.  
"This isn't a competition" Keith exclaimed.  
"It is now!" Both Xavier and Julie exclaimed. They then ran ahead on Keith.  
"Hey wait for me!" Keith yelled "Those two…always so competitive with each other; and they say I never change?" he thought as he and Sean's Combusken tried to catch up to them.

While he raced with Julie, Xavier's Bulbasaur got out of its pokeball.  
"Hey Bulbasaur, what are you doing out of your pokeball?"- Xavier asked his partner as it ran alongside him.  
"Bulba, Bulbasaur!"  
"You wanted to see if I was okay?"- Xavier guessed and his Bulbasaur nodded.  
"Is this your starter Pokemon?"- Julie asked. They were running on the edge of the mountain.  
"Yeah, this is my partner"- Xavier replied.  
"Guys be careful were you're two are running along is dangerous"- Keith warned.

He was right, not only were they running on the edge on the mountain, out of nowhere came a group of Weaviles and they didn't look too happy about Xavier, Julie and Keith.

"Huh?"  
"Is it me or do those Weaviles don't look to happy?"- Julie.  
"We must be in their territory"- Keith.  
"What kind of Pokemon live on the edge of a mountain?"- Julie.  
"I'm guessing they do"- Xavier.

The leader of the group of Weavile was the least happy to see them as it felt threaten, so it tackled Xavier making him lose his balance and fall of the edge on the mountain…

"Xavier!"- Keith, Julie.

To be continue…


	36. Chapter 18 part 2: Evolution Solution

_**Chapter**__** 18 (Part 2): The Evolution Solution**_

_The leader of the group of Weavile was the least happy to see them as it felt threaten, so it tackled Xavier making him lose his balance and fall of the edge on the mountain…_

"Xavier!"- Keith, Julie.  
"Bulba!"- Xavier's Bulbasaur quickly use his Vine Whip to grab Xavier as he fell.  
"Xavier! Are you okay?"- Keith  
" Yeah"- Xavier replied with a sigh of relief.  
"Let's hurry up Keith I don't think Bulbasaur can hold on much"- Said Julie as she dodge the attack of one of the Weaviles.  
"What do we do, Bulbasaur can pull him up"- Keith pointed out.  
"No other choice, but to get rid of the Weaviles"- Said Julie as she took out a Pokeball.  
"Charmeleon"- Keith called out.  
"Char"  
"In the meantime, I will just hang around"- Said Xavier as he crossed his arm.  
"Charmeleon! Flamethrower"- Keith  
"Aura Sphere"- Julie

Julie and Keith along with their respective Pokemon and Sean's Combusken battled the Weaviles as fast as they could, but by the way things were going, they will need more power to finish this fast.  
"This may take longer than we thought"- Keith

Julie's Lucario used Aura Sphere on the leader of the Weaviles which made him even madder than before, Keith' Charmeleon used Flamethrower on the rest of the group, while Sean's Combusken used Sunny Day. The sudden shine startled the leader of the Weaviles, who ran passed Julie and Keith and attacked Xavier's Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur let go of Xavier. Xavier managed to grab on to one of the cliff's ledges.

"Now we have less time, than we thought"- Keith.  
"No, really?"- Julie.

Bulbasaur now faced the leader of the Weaviles while Julie and Keith deal with the remaining Weaviles. The battle when on for a while, Bulbasaur managed to knock out the Weavile for a while, gaining time gather solar light for a Solar Beam. The other Weaviles seeing this quickly ran and piled on Xavier's Bulbasaur.  
"On no!"- Julie.

Xavier couldn't hang on much longer as his hands started to slip. A glow could be seen where the Weaviles had piled on Bulbasaur. A few seconds later all the Weaviles where blown away and knock out by a Solar beam. The Solar Beam didn't come from Xavier's Bulbasaur, but from Xavier's newly evolve Ivysaur. Ivysaur used its Vine Whip to grab Xavier just as he fell and pulled him up.

"About time"- Xavier.  
"Xavier…"- Julie  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, thanks for saving me….Ivysaur"- Xavier "And thanks guys"  
"I can't believe you still get into this kind of messes"- Keith.  
"Some things never change"- Julie  
"That's just today"- Said Xavier as he took out his Pokedex to scan his newly evolve Ivysaur.

PDV: Ivysaur "The Seed Pokemon" There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. It is the evolve form of Bulbasaur.

The Weaviles ran off as soon as they got up.  
"At least that's done"- Keith.  
"We're almost there, we just need to go through that cave and climb down"- Julie.  
"Then let's go, before you get into trouble"- Xavier  
"Yeah right, I'll be the one getting in trouble"- Julie  
"Have you two ever stopped arguing"- Keith asked as he follows behind Xavier and Julie.

_**Eterna City's forest**_

_"What are we doing here"- Ricky asked as he followed Kim and Sean trough the forest.  
"We told we were looking for something, anything that might tell us where Xavier and Laura were taken"- Kim said as she searched some bushes with her Eevee.  
"Oh right"- Ricky "When did you say that again?" Ricky asked.  
" Just help us look, will you?"- Kim  
"Fine"- Ricky.  
"Do you always get along this way"- Sean asked.  
"Nope, he's usually arguing with my brother"- Kim  
"That is not…yeah you're right"- Ricky said as he look around._

_**Snowy Field's Caves**_

_"Your Eevee is so cute Xavy"- Julie said as she held Xavier's Eevee in her arms.  
"He looks happy too"- Keith "Where did you catch it?"  
"Well…actually that Eevee decided to come with me after his trainer released him, because it didn't met his standards"- Xavier explained.  
"I can't believe he did that"- Julie thought  
"Who did that" Keith asked Xavier.  
"Kai, that guy who took Laura and me"- Xavier replied.  
"So you met him before"- Julie asked.  
"Yeah, let's just say we didn't get along from the start"- Xavier.  
"Like you and Julie" Keith joked.  
"Nah, Julie is nothing like Kai"- Xavier.  
"Yeah…nothing like him"- Julie said almost not sure._

_**Eterna Forest (Simultaneously)**_

"_What's that"- Kim asked.  
"I think that's the Moss Rock, when a certain Pokemon comes in contact with it, it will evolve"- Ricky_

_**Snowy Field**_

_"What's that"- Keith asked.  
"That's the Icy Rock"- Xavier replied  
"What does it do?"- Julie asked.  
"When a certain Pokemon comes in contact with it, it evolves"- Xavier. His Eevee jumped out of Julie's arms and stared at the rock.  
Eterna Forest  
"What Pokemon"- Kim asked as her Eevee stared at the rock"_

Both Eevee touched their respective stones and suddenly they started to glow simultaneously. A few seconds later two different Pokemon stood.

"_I guess now we know"_

_"I have a Leafeon" Kim said excitedly as she took out her Pokedex.  
PDV: Leafeon "The Verdant Pokemon" Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air.  
"We should get back to the gym"- Sean suggested. "We start looking again tomorrow"._

_**Snowy Field**_

_"A Glaceon"- Julie  
"Let me see"- Xavier quickly took out his Pokedex.  
PDV: Glaceon "The Fresh Snow Pokemon" By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry.  
"Two Evolutions in one day…I can't take this much excitement"- Keith  
"Yeah, it's gonna get dark soon, we better hurry up"- Xavier. "How much 'till we get there Julie?"  
"As soon as we head down this mountain we should reach our destination"- Julie "A you'll be back with your friends and sister"  
"I hope you're alright Xavier and Laura"- Kim thought as she walked back to the gym._

To be Continue…


	37. Chapter 19 part 1: Thanks to Siren

_**Chapter**__** 19 (Part 1): Thanks to the Siren**_

_  
Previously: Xavier and Laura were rescued by childhood friends Keith and Julie. While Laura was send ahead, Xavier journeyed trough the snowy field. Xavier was attacked by a Weavile and almost fell off the mountain. Thanks to the evolution of his Bulbasaur and his friends, he was saved. Then his Eevee and Kim's Eevee went on to evolve to Glaceon and Leafeon respectively._

Siren's Flygon flew over a familiar setting which Laura quickly recognized. She had been there before. A big building with a lot of people and Pokemon around came into view.

"Let's make a stop here"- She told Siren's Flygon and her Skarmory.  
Siren's Flygon flew close to the ground so Laura could jump off. They followed Laura to the building. It was the Orphanage Center.  
"You two can rest here a while, ok?"- Laura "I won't stay too long"

The Pokemon nodded and waited outside as Laura _**entered**__ the Center. Just as quickly as she came in, she saw Rika and Krystal who where over at the front desk doing some paper work. They were a little caught up on their work, that they didn't notice Laura come in. Just when Laura was going to greet them Riven ran by._

"What did I do!"- He yelled at the furious girls running after him.

Krystal and Rika ignored the commotion and continued working. Sarah and Cody then came through the door.

"Hey Sarah!"- Sarah.  
"Glad to see you"- Cody.  
"Hey guys, nice to see you too"- Laura greeted them.  
"Laura!"- Rika  
"We hadn't notice you there"- Krystal "Is nice to see you".  
Riven then ran by again and hid behind the Front Desk.  
"Again?"- Sarah asked Riven.  
"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"- Laura asked.  
"Not really, it's always like this"- Rika said and everyone agreed.  
"Shh! They're coming"- Riven said as he hid and the girls ran by again.

"Where is him!" The girls demanded.  
"I think he went outside"- Sarah told the girls.  
"Thanks"- The furious girls ran outside looking for Riven.  
"Phew…"- Riven  
"Riv…what did you do?"- Krystal  
"Nothing!" Riven yelled "I didn't do or said nothing…at all!"  
"And yet, that never stops you from getting in trouble"- Sarah joked.  
"Haha, you're hilarious" Riven said sarcastically "Oh hey Laura, where are the others?"  
"Well…"- Laura explained everything to them.  
"I see" Krystal "We had been having trouble with Team X too".  
"So you'll be _**back**__ with your friends soon?"- Cody.  
"Yep!"- Laura said happily.  
"That's good" Rika "Have you heard anything from Xavier?"_

"No, Team X damaged my Poketch. But I figure he must be alright with his friends"- Laura.  
"I can fix it for you" – Riven  
"That's great!"- Laura  
"But it will take a while and I won't be able to _**guard**__ the center"- Riven  
"You don't do that anyway"- Cody joked.  
"That's not true, I guard this center with my life 24/7"- Riven.  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing that now?"- Rika.  
"I may be here, but I left someone watching the Center?"-Riven.  
"Who? Your Pikachu?"- Cody replied with a smirk.  
"...No"- Riven said while looking nervous.  
"That's okay, she can come help us with the Pokemon"- Krystal "Is that okay Laura?"  
"Yeah, I would love to help" Said Laura as she handed her Poketch to Riven.  
"Great, let's go"- Rika and Krystal directed her to another room with Pokemon Eggs in shelves. The room felt a lot warmer than the rest of the center._

"This is the nursery, here we take care of Pokemon Eggs we find or get"- Cody explained "I think you have been here before right?- he asked.  
"Yes, last time I was here"- Laura replied "So how can I help?"  
"You can help us clean the eggs"- Cody.  
"Okay"- Laura.

_**Meanwhile**_

_"Finally made it!" Julie said as they exited the snow covered forest and came upon an clear field with a helicopter waiting. Xavier collapsed on the ground.  
"I can't believe, you made us climb down that huge ice covered field with mad Weaviles and then walk like a hundred miles to get trough that forest crawling with even madder Ice Pokemon! When you could have sent the Helicopter to pick us up from the start!" Xavier complained.  
"Stop being such a baby Xavy, we only walked a mile"- Julie " The helicopter couldn't have picked us up, because he said it was dangerous to pilot a Helicopter up a mountain during a blizzard" Julie helped Xavier up.  
"It is dangerous to do that during a Blizzard! But so is climb down the mountain during one!"- Xavier yelled.  
"Would you two chill out? We made it down and there's the Helicopter"- Keith.  
"Yeah, let's go. The pilot's waiting" She said as she dragged Xavier to the Helicopter. The pilot opened the doors and got out. He wasn't wearing the outfit of a pilot, but that of a Pokemon Ranger. He jumped off the Helicopter and so did a Sandslash._

"Top Ranger Siren! On the Job!"- He said as he flashed his Capture Styler.  
"Siren!"- Xavier said in amazement "You're the pilot?"  
"Yep!"- Siren.  
"Sandslash!"  
"How did you find out what happened to us?"- Xavier.  
"Well duh! Kimberly told me, but I figured I couldn't get there on time to help"- Siren explained "So I called Nick and Ross"  
"Who send us to help you and Laura"- Keith.

"While I got here on this Helicopter to take you back"- Siren finished "Now get on, we have to go now" said Siren as he pushed them on the Helicopter and closed the doors.

"I didn't know you could fly helicopters" said Xavier "You do know how to fly helicopters…right Siren?"  
"Does that even matter?"- Siren said as he started pushing buttons on the Helicopters controls and they took off.  
"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea"- Julie.  
"You think!"-Xavier.  
"Calm down guys, I'm sure he knows what he's doing" Keith "I hope he does…"  
"We're going straight to where Kim is right?"- Xavier.  
"Yes, but first we have to pick someone up"- Siren.

_**Orphanage Center**_

_"Thanks for helping out Laura"- Said Rika as Riven entered the Nursery.  
"And I finished repairing your Poketch" Riven said as he handed Laura her Poketch "It should work just fine now"-Riven assured.  
"Thanks!"- Laura  
"Try it out"- Riven.  
"Ok"- Laura pushed a button on her Poketch. She was calling Xavier.  
"Laura? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"- Xavier.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm at the Orphanage Center. Are you okay?"- Laura.  
"Yeah, Stay right there, we're coming to get you"- Xavier.  
"Okay. I'll see you here"- Laura said as she ended the call.  
"Well we all had our doubts, but it looks like Riv really fixed your Poketch"- Krystal.  
"Hey!"- Riven. Laura giggled.  
In less than 25 minutes later Xavier and the others arrived to pick up Laura. Siren recalled his trusty Flygon to it's pokeball. They were ready to leave._

"It was nice seeing you guys again"- Laura.  
"You too"- Cody.  
"You guys come back to visit ok?"- Krystal.  
"We will"- Laura said as she started getting on the Helicopter.  
"Laura we wanted to give you this as a thank you for helping us"- Rika said as she handed Laura a Blue and Silver Pokemon Egg to Laura.  
"Wow, thank you" Laura.  
"Take Good Care of it"- Rika,  
"I will"- Laura "Bye" she said as she closed the doors and Siren started pushing buttons.  
"Here we go again"- Xavier said as she cringed to his seat.  
"Wimp"- Julie.  
"Be happy Xavier"- Siren "Next stop! Eterna City"  
"Sandslash"


	38. Chapter 19 part 2: Back Again!

_**Chapter**__** 19 (Part 2): Back Again!**_

_Kim rested against a tree as she watched her Pokemon play. She sighed as she thought about how she hadn't heard any news from her brothers regarding Xavier and Laura._

"You know you should really relax a bit Kimberly"- Said Sean as he walked towards Kim with his Roselia.  
"How can I? It's driving me crazy not knowing anything about Xavier and Laura"- Kim.  
"Don't you trust you brothers?"- Sean.  
"Of course I do, but they could at least tell me how they are doing"- Kim. Sean chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"- Kim asked Sean when he laughed.  
"Nothing it's just that you remind me of someone"- Sean.  
"Is that good?"- Kim asked.  
"Yeah, she worries a lot too"- Sean.  
"Roselia".  
"Oh…"- Kim said sounding a bit disappointed.  
"What?"- Sean.  
"….Nothing, I mean you would be worried too, if you had a brother like Xavier"- Kim.  
Sean laughed "I guess"  
"Do you always talk to your rivals this way?"- Kim.  
"No, but right now you're not my rival, you're my friend"- Sean  
"Am I? Or is that just a trap to get me to trust you?"- Kim joked.  
"Do you trust me?"- Sean.  
"Maybe just a little"- Kim joked.  
"Then my plan is working"- Sean. Kim laughed.

"Oh please"- Said Ricky as he approached them.  
"What is it Ricky, I thought you were practicing with Kari?"- Kim asked.  
"I was, but she went to help her sister with the gym"-Ricky.  
"So, what's wrong?"- Kim.  
"Someone's here to see you"- Ricky.  
"I'll be there in a second"- Kim.  
"Well if you're too busy to see us…"- Said Nick.  
"Nick!"- Kim ran to hug her brother.  
"Kim…you're smothering me!"- Nick.  
"Way to go Nick, didn't you see she was busy"- Said a pick haired girl that stood next to Nick, referring to Sean.  
"Jamie, you're here too?"- Kim.  
"Well I was going to visit my mom, but I thought I might as well see how you were doing with everything that's going on"- Jamie.  
"But I think we came in a bad time"- Nick joked as he referred to Sean.  
"Nick! Is not like that!"- Kim said in a defensive tone.  
"Calm down Kim"- Jamie "who's your friend?'  
"Friend?...No comment"- Ricky chuckled.  
"Oh right, you haven't met him"- Kim "Jamie this is my friend Sean Rhapsodos, he's a coordinator too and Sean this is Jamie Waterflower she's my Brother Ross's girlfriend.  
"Nice to meet you Sean"- Jamie.  
"Same here"- Sean  
"Nick tell me, did you find Xavier and Laura? Are they okay? Did you rescue them?"- Kim

"First off mom send you this"- He said handing her a package "And about them, that's exactly why I'm here, I got in touch with Ross a while ago and…"- Nick was interrupted when they felt a strong gust of wind hit them as a helicopter descended near them in an open field. They approached the Helicopter as it finished landing. When the doors popped open the first person to jump out was Xavier.

"Next time, let the Sandslash pilot!"- Xavier.  
"You are such a wimp, Xavy"- Said Julie as she, Laura and Keith jumped out of the helicopter.

Tears filled Kim's eyes as she ran and embraced her brother.

"Hey…Kim"- Xavier hugged his sister. At the same time Siren came out of the helicopter with his Sandslash and Sean's Combusken who ran to him.  
"Combusken! Are you alright?" Sean said as he petted his partner. Combusken nodded. Laura put her Pokemon Egg container down, Kim hugged her too.  
"Thanks for rescuing them Siren"- Kim.  
"Couldn't have done it without this two"- Siren said referring to Julie and Keith.  
"Keith! Julie!"- Kim said excitedly as she greeted her two friends "It's been so long"  
"Yeah, it has"- Julie.  
"You guys saved Xavier and Laura? How?"- Kim.  
"To make a long story short, your brothers asked for help, I figured out where they were, we rescued them and Siren brought us here in the Helicopter"- Julie.

"Which should have been piloted by an actual experience pilot"- Xavier exclaimed.  
"We saved you and you still complain"- Julie "You never change"  
"Well neither did you"- Xavier said as they started arguing again.  
"Aww man…not again"- Keith.  
"Remember when they use to argue like that when we were kids?"- Kim asked Keith.  
"Yeah and then they would make-up some kind of competition"- Keith.  
"And Julie would always win"- Kim laughed.  
"Hey!"- Xavier. Keith and Kim laughed until Kim noticed Sean was right beside her.

"Oh Julie, Keith this is Sean, he's a friend of mine"- Kim "And these are Julie and Keith we've been friends since we were kids and that's my older brother Siren"  
"Who's a great ranger, but not a very good pilot"- Xavier.  
"Hey you got here in one piece, that's all I'm saying and I didn't know Kim had a"- Jamie covered Siren's mouth and just to make sure she also covered Nick's mouth.  
"We should really be going"- She said as she pushed Siren and Nick to the Helicopter.  
"Fine"- Siren "Let's go you two"  
"Are you in a hurry to see your mother or do you just want to see your mother so you can get back and see Ross again?"- Nick joked.  
"Be quiet Nick, at least for once"- Jamie.  
"Take care Kim, you too Xavier"- Keith.  
"Please don't get into any more trouble Xavy"- Julie.  
"I won't promise you anything"- Xavier. Julie sighed.  
"Bye"- Kim.  
"Don't let Siren pilot!"- Xavier. With that Siren again piloted the Helicopter and took off.  
"Where did you get that Pokemon Egg Laura?"- Ricky.  
"The guys at the Pokemon Orphanage gave it to me"- Laura said picking up the Egg Container.  
"Aww not fair"- Ricky.  
"You whine too much"- Xavier.  
"Look who's talking"- Kim. Xavier glared at his sister.  
"You guys have to tell us everything that happened"- Ricky.  
"But rest first, I'm sure you've been through enough"- Kim. Xavier and Laura rested by Kim orders while Sean grabbed his backpack.  
"Where are you going now?"- Kim  
"After I take care of something I'm planning on going to Hearthome"- Sean.  
"Well after I beat the gym leader here, I'm going to Hearthome too"- Ricky.

"So then I should wish you good luck on your gym battle, and to Laura and Kari too"- just then Sean's Poketch beeped. Sean clicked it and a voicemail played itself.

"Sean! Where are you? You should have been here hours ago"- said a feminine voice. Sean clicked the Poketch again.  
"If that's who I think it is, you're in so much trouble"- Ricky.  
"No kidding, have to go, so I'll see you later"- Sean said as he quickly walked away "Ah, Kimberly this was for you"- Kim caught a white rose "You know, from Roselia".  
"Who was that?"- Kim asked Ricky.  
"Does it matter?"- Ricky asked Kim.  
"No! Why would it"- Kim.  
"Riiight"- Ricky. Rosalinda then showed up.  
"Are you ready for our gym battle tomorrow Ricky?"- Rosalinda.  
"Yeah! And I'm gonna win!"- Ricky.

_**To Be continue…**_


	39. Chapter 20 part 1: Going for badge two

**Chapter**** 20 part 1: Going for badge number two**

Previously: Laura was taken to the Orphanage center where she met up with old friends. After a warm welcoming Riven went to fix Laura's poketch while she helped clean the eggs. Meanwhile Xavier was taken to a helicopter which was piloted by no other then older brother Siren. They went and picked up Laura who was given a pokemon egg for her help. After that it was **back** to Eterna City where the two were reunited with a grateful Kim.

_The next day everyone was up extra early and were behind the gym getting in some __**last minute**__ practice. Today was the day Ricky, Laura and Kari were each trying for their next badge. Ricky was training his pokemon while Xavier and Laura sat under a tree watching._

"Come on Heat Fist flame wheel. XL use aqua jet" Ricky ordered his pokemon.  
"Take it easy Ricky! You don't want to _**tire**__ them out before your battle" Xavier said as he watched the pokemon do the commands. He pet his new Glaceon on the head. "They'll be ok, besides we're only going against grass pokemon"- Ricky.  
Xavier rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew that it was important not to underestimate an opponent despite advantage. He had learned that the hard way.  
"Where's Kim?" Laura asked polishing her egg with Cyclone beside her. Xavier just shrugged as his twin back walking towards them with Leafeon and Vulpix._

"Kim…isn't there… I don't know…a little more to that outfit?" Xavier asked seeing her new outfit their mother had sent her. The outfit consisted of a red off the shoulder top, black ruffled _**mini skirt**__ and red knee high boots. She still had her accessories on but no longer had a jacket tied around her waist.  
"I wish"-Kim.  
Just then Alexis, Rosalinda's assistant, came out towards the group. "Come with me, Rosalinda is now taking gym challenges" she said sweetly._

They all walked into the gym where they found Rosalinda and Kari standing waiting for them by a grass covered battle field, suitable for grass-type pokemon. "welcome, who shall I be facing first" Rosalinda asked looking at Laura and Ricky. "you aren't facing Kari first?"-Ricky.  
Kari shook her head and head up the Eterna City badge. "I got mine a while back" Kari explained.  
Laura and Ricky stared at her in awe as Kim and Xavier took their seats in the stands with their pokemon.

"I'll go first"-Ricky  
Laura nodded and went to take her seat beside her siblings and Kari. Both Ricky and Rosalinda took their positions on opposite sides of the field.  
"Challenger Ricky challenges Gym leader Rosalinda to a 3 on 3 battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute!" Alexis said from the platform on the sidelines.  
Rosalinda took out a pokeball and sent out her Breloom. Although it looked kind of cute it looked pumped  
"aw that's so cute"-Kim  
"remember Kim, looks can be deceiving"- Xavier  
"Don't remind me"-Kim

Ricky smiled as he took out a pokeball and threw it into the air, sending out Heat Fist. "Monferno!"  
"Let the battle begin" Alexis shouted.  
"I hope you don't think just because you have a fire pokemon means you have the upper hand because I assure you that you're sadly mistaken."- Rosalinda  
"we'll see about that, Heat Fist use flamethrower"-Ricky  
"Breloom dodge"-Rosalinda  
Heat Fist fired the attack at Breloom who dodged at an alarming speed.

"was it a good idea to use Heat Fist first?" Kim asked looking at Xavier  
"I'm not sure, if Ricky had something smart planned then maybe" Xavier said looking at the battle.  
"now Breloom use headbutt"- Rosalinda said as Breloom started charging at Heat Fist  
"Heat Fist dig"-Ricky said and Heat Fist dug into the battle field just in time.  
"they're just counting attacks, sooner or later both pokemon are going to get tired"-Laura pointed out.  
"if Ricky knows what he's doing then he should be able to match Breloom's speed"-Xavier.  
"Heat Fist now"-Ricky said as Heat Fist jumped from out of the ground behind Breloom. "Flame Thrower!"  
"Mach Punch!"-Rosalinda  
The impact of the attacks sent both pokemon crashing into a wall and covering the field in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared both pokemon laid on the ground with spiral eyes.  
"Neither pokemon is able to battle. It's a draw" Alexis said  
Ricky returned Heat Fist. "Take a long rest buddy, you earned it"- Ricky said looking at the pokeball. He knew he was in trouble now.

"This can't be good. Ricky just lost his best pokemon not to mention his only fire pokemon"-Kim.  
"Don't forget Kim, never underestimate a pokemon because of a disadvantage"- Xavier said and Kim nodded.  
"They both lost their first pokemon I wonder how this will work out for them later on"- Kari said as Rosalinda and Ricky took out their next pokeball.

"I dislike it when Xavier is right"- Ricky muttered to himself as he threw his next pokeball into the air. "Come on out Voltic"

_**To be Continue**_...


	40. Chapter 20 part 2: Concern Rises

**Chapter**** 20 (pt 2)- Concern Rises, Tables Turn**

_Hearthome_

Ross sat down in an oversized chair in the living room of his, Nick's and Jamie's home and took a deep breath. Siren had called him the day before to tell him that Xavier and Laura had been safely taken to Eterna City. Even though they were safe he was still worried. Call it older brother's intuition but it seemed Team X was becoming more dangerous.

"What are they up to?"- Ross thought to himself.

So far they had not only captured Xavier and Laura but Alex Ketchum as well, although that had been to lure out Ash Ketchum.

"Jolteon"- Jolteon said knocking Ross back into reality.

Ross looked down at Jolteon. He let out a sigh and looked at the video telephone that was on the other side of the room.

"If I do Kim and Xavier won't like it very much but if I don't…."- Ross

Reluctantly, Ross stood up and walked across the room; he was worried not only for his brother and sisters but for the children of his parent's friends as well. He walked grabbed the receiver and dialed the number to the person he knew neither of the twins would forgive him for calling.

"Ross what's wrong?" - a guy around 38 answered. He had the same spiky hairstyle that all the Oak boys had and the amber eyes that only Kim had.

"Dad we have a problem, you're going need to call everyone" –Ross

_Eterna_

"Ok Ricky sent out Voltic, an electric pokemon has at least a slight advantage over grass pokemon" –Laura

Both Ricky and Rosalinda had lost their first pokemon and Ricky was waiting for Rosalinda to send out her second pokemon.

"Remember it's not all about advantages, it's about if he starts to use what mind he does have" –Xavier

"Whose side are you on anyways!"- Ricky demanded

"I'll let you know when I finally choose"- Xavier smirked

"some friend"- Ricky said as Rosalinda took out another pokeball.

"come on out Bellosom" –Rosalinda

"Bellosom!"

"Aw what a cutie!" –Kim

"Who's side are you on!" –Ricky

Kim just shrugged and watched the match.

"Voltic use thunderbolt" –Ricky

"Bellosom dodge" –Rosalinda

Voltic shot a bold of thunder at the flower pokemon but Bellosom moved out of the way in time.

"That Bellossom is fast!"-Laura

Voltic continued to shoot thunderbolts at Bellossom who just dodged every attack with ease.

"If Voltic keeps this up he's going to be exhausted in no time!"- Kim

"I think that's Rosalinda's plan"- Kari

"Enough games, this ends now!"-Ricky.

To be continued


	41. Chapter 21: Discussions to be made

_I've been always busy and it seems like Riven has poofed. Luckily for you all I have written out a little filler until i learn to write battles_

Chapter 21- Discussions to be made

At a secret location in Hearthome

In a secret room far beneath the Hearthome gym, Ross sat at the end of a long table with Jolteon and Raichu. As expected, everyone that his father had called was there, with the exception of his mother, great grandfather and Siren. Nick stood at the door with Flareon and waited for everyone to be seated before looking at Ross.

"Thank you all for coming on short notice. As all of you may be aware, there has been a new crime organization in the Sinnoh region called Team X. As of so far they haven't made their intentions clear as to what they want but they can't be underestimated" Ross said looking at everyone at the table.

To his left sat his father and stepmother then beside them sat May and Drew along with Max and his wife. To his right were some empty seats reserved for his mother and Professor Oak. Beside them was Ash, Misty, Ricky with lilly and Dawn with Kenny. At the end sat Brock along with Professor Rowan and Professor Birch. Aside from aging slightly over the years all these people looked the same from when he was younger.

"Just how dangerous are they?" Dawn asked as Ross put various pictures of Team X sightings on the screen for everyone to see.

"Very, they attack with no mercy and don't care about the consequences"- Ross.

He looked over to Nick who talking on a handheld, probably to Siren. He looked at Ross before leaving the room with Flareon. Looking back at everyone he could see they were talking among themselves.

"I know that you are all concerned but we have another issue to discuss. It has become clear that Team X is targetting and capturing children among the group." At that moment pictures of Alex Ketchum, Xavier and Laura appeared on the screen. "We know that Alex was taken to lure out Ash. We don't know why Xavier and Laura were taken but we can only assume it was to lure out my father."

"Why are they trying to lure us out?"- Misty

"At this point in time, we don't know"- Ross

That moment the door opened with Siren and Nick walking in with their mother and great grandfather. The two helped their mom sit down then walked behind Ross with Flareon and Vaporeon.

"Now that everyone is here we can discuss the next issue"- Ross

All the pictures on the screen were replaced with pictures of the remaining children who were on journeys; Sean, Ricky and Kimberly among the pictures.

"It's not clear who the next target is but we believe it might be either Ricky or Kimberly since their group has interfered with Team X's plans several times"- Nick

Everyone looked at the pictures of their children on the screen and Celeste looked over at Gary who had the look of fury on his face, seeing Kim's picture up there.

"I don't want them going near her! They've already gotten the other two I don't want them near Kim" Gary said looking at his sons. Celeste looked at him and shook her head.

"Kimberly is strong like her brothers and can take care of herself if needed. She's not as defenseless as you believe her to be"-Celeste

"Pokemon rangers all around have already been notified about the situation and have a copy of the list. I can assure that we will do everything possible to make sure that none of your children are put into harm"- Siren

Gary huffed a bit and talked to Sarah in low whispers for a bit while Celeste leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The room began to buzz with talk from everyone all asking questions at once. The three tired their best to keep things calmed but to no luck.

"Yelling at my sons won't do you all any good. What we need to do is focus on what we need to do to focus on the task at hand and that is to figure out what we are going to do about Team X"- Celeste


End file.
